THE SOUL (WONTAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :**  
 **Ravi as Seme**  
 **Hyuk as Seme**  
 **Leo as Uke**  
 **(*FF hasil request maksa(?) Kakak Yuta yang suka banget sama LR Leo Ravi a.k.a WonTaek Couple. Ahh ralat, lebih tepatnya dia nge-BIM Leo ㅠㅠ)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jiwa..._

 _Setiap Makhluk yang hidup di Dunia ini pasti memiliki sebuah jiwa di dalam dirinya._

 _Tetapi bagaimana jika jiwa seseorang yang sudah mati, justru menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia yang sudah memiliki jiwa?_

 _Bisakah dua jiwa berada di dalam satu tubuh?_

Semuanya berawal ketika Hyuk memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir tipis Leo tanda cintanya yang begitu besar pada lelaki cantik tersebut. Tepat setelah mereka merayakan Pertunangan mereka secara resmi di sebuah Hotel mewah yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka sebelumnya.

Sebuah cincin terlingkar manis di jari tengah Leo. Sepasang lelaki yang masih mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna putih tersebut, mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah Kamar Hotel bernomor 008. Tidak ada tujuan yang spesial, karena mereka hanya ingin menikmati makan malam tepat di hari Pertunangan mereka.

Hyuk dan Leo sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 5 tahun. Mereka dipertemukan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Kuliah. Memiliki Hobby dan banyak kesamaan, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Namun kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama...

Hyuk menerima panggilan telepon dari Sahabatnya yang bernama Ravi di malam itu. Ravi nyatanya baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di China. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil dan bahkan hubungan mereka layaknya Kakak dan Adik.

Ravi selalu mendukung Hyuk, begitupun sebaliknya. Dulu mereka bertetangga, namun setelah kepergian Ravi, mereka berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Itulah yang membuat Hyuk rela pergi dari acara pentingnya dan meninggalkan Leo di sana seorang diri.

Hyuk nampak bersemangat menjemput Ravi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri. Mengendarai mobil sedannya, dengan senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampan itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah tiba di Bandara?"

"Baiklah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan."

Hyuk memutuskan panggilan itu, dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pesan yang bergantian muncul yang diyakini berasal dari Leo. Entah kenapa ia begitu bersemangat, ia hanya merindukan sosok Ravi yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

Mobil yang ia kendarai, berhenti tepat di hadapan seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan dua buah koper di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Ya, dia adalah Ravi. Hyung yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hyuk membuka percakapan mereka sambil memasukkan koper milik Ravi ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Ravi hanya tersenyum dan bertahan berdiri di tempatnya.

"Selalu baik. Dan berubah menjadi sangat baik setelah aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Ravi.

Senyuman Hyuk kembali merekah, lalu ia menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi Ravi. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung."

Ravi mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu. Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Setelah puas melepas rindu, keduanya memasuki mobil dan Ravi memaksa untuk menyetir. Ia tidak ingin lebih banyak merepotkan Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

Pertanyaan pertama dari Ravi untuk Hyuk saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Hyuk nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang membalas pesan dari tunangannya tadi.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilnya Leo. Aku tak sabar untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua. Kalian adalah dua orang paling penting di dalam hidupku."

Ravi membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir jika Hyuk akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya secepat ini. Ia bahkan belum berminat atau memikirkan tentang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ia hanya terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan menyukseskan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku sudah melihat wajahnya di foto yang kau kirim, dan yeah... dia cukup manis. Kalian terlihat serasi."

Ravi menyampaikan pendapatnya. Hyuk tersenyum malu.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaganya, bahkan hingga aku mati," ucap Hyuk tersipu membayangkan wajah tunangannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Ravi terdiam atas ucapan Hyuk barusan.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersedih sedetikpun. Kau tahu Hyung? Banyak perasaan dan kalimat cinta yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya."

Hyuk tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Setelah membalas pesan Leo, ia memandangi wajah tunangannya tersebut lekat-lekat dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikannya?" tanya Ravi. Ia sedikit canggung dengan situasi ini, namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Entahlah... aku tidak yakin bisa menjaganya jika aku mengucapkan seluruh kalimat cintaku padanya."

Ravi merasakan perbedaan dalam diri Hyuk. Ia sangat tahu pribadi Hyuk, dan saat ini... Hyuk memang benar-benar berbeda.

"Leo sangat menyukai bunga tulip berwarna putih, ia selalu menempatkan bunga itu di dekat jendela Kamarnya. Ia tak suka tertawa, karena ia hanya akan mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya melalui bahasa tubuhnya seperti... memelukku."

Ravi memilih untuk mendengarkan dan menyimak ucapan Hyuk. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kami berkomunikasi melalui perasaan kami, mengingat ia adalah orang yang sangat jarang berbicara. Tetapi aku sangat menyukai sifatnya itu. Aku... merasa tertarik padanya karena rasa penasaran akan sosok dirinya."

Pandangan Hyuk lurus ke depan. Ia tersenyum masih dengan bayangan wajah Leo di depannya. Ia amat sangat bahagia, pasalnya ia sudah resmi mengikat Kekasihnya tersebut dengan status Pertunangan.

"Lalu, makanan apa yang paling ia sukai?" tanya Ravi.

"Ia bukan tipe yang pemilih. Ia akan memakan makanan apapun selagi itu tidak terlalu pedas," jawab Hyuk cepat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ravi.

"Meskipun ia lebih tua dariku, tetapi ia sangat kekanakkan. Ia paling suka tertidur di dadaku dan aku akan memeluknya."

"Aku harap kau akan selalu bersamanya."

"Tidak Hyung."

"Kenapa?"

Hyuk hanya menunjukkan senyumannya seperti tadi. Tanpa diduga, datang sebuah Truk dari arah kiri mereka. Menabrak dan menerjang mobil yang dikendarai oleh mereka dengan sangat kuat. Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Ravi dan Hyuk terguling beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang dan terbalik.

Suara tabrakan itu begitu keras. Ravi hanya menutup matanya dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya secara susah payah, ia melihat Hyuk menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan kucuran darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Tubuh keduanya terjepit oleh badan mobil, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ravi tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan menatap sosok Sahabatnya itu. Ia turut menutup kedua matanya, dan merasakan detakan jantungnya sendiri yang kian melemah.

 _'Hyuk, maafkan aku.'_

 _'Tak apa Hyung. Aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Kebahagiaanku ternyata... tak bertahan lama.'_

 _'Kau bisa mengambil posisiku jika kau mau.'_

 _'Tidak Hyung. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal darimu. Yaitu... bisakah kau menjaganya untukku?'_

 _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

 _'Kau tahu bukan, jika aku sangat mencintainya?_ '

Sebuah ponsel terjatuh dan terbanting keras di atas lantai. Bersamaan dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajah cantik itu.

Leo jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Ia baru saja menerima panggilan darurat dari sebuah Rumah Sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Tunangannya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Lebih parahnya, tak ada yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ya, Hyuk telah tiada. Hyuk baru saja meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Ravi baru saja tersadar pasca komanya. Ia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari satu minggu. Kecelakaan yang ia alami, sungguh sebuah bencana baginya. Ia kehilangan Sahabatnya yang paling berharga di hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak jarang ia menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di Kamar Rumah Sakit. Ia menangis kesal menyesali kejadian dimana ia memaksa Hyuk untuk menjemputnya di Bandara. Jika ia tak memaksa Hyuk untuk menjemputnya, maka hal ini tak akan terjadi. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Bahkan sangat sangat sangat bodoh.

"Leo pasti akan membenciku. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Dan kenapa Hyuk yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya?"

Ravi memukuli kepalanya sendiri yang masih terbalut perban. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya merasa bersalah atas kejadian tragis ini. Ia gila! Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Leo nanti. Hyuk sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Ia tak mungkin menghancurkan satu perasaan lain setelah apa yang terjadi karena dirinya.

"Hiks! Aku menyesal... Aku menyesali kenapa aku mengalami kecelakaan itu saat sedang bersama Hyuk? Seharusnya aku yang mati seorang diri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyum

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada hari yang cerah yang Leo dapati hari ini. Semua awan menjadi gelap selepas kepergiaan Hyuk dari sisinya. Sosoknya yang tertutup, menjadi lebih tertutup lagi daripada sebelumnya. Berhari-hari ia mengurung dirinya sendiri di Kamar, memandangi sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok Hyuk dan dirinya saat Hyuk sedang berulang tahun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hyuk. Tepat satu tahun setelah foto ini diambil. Foto terakhir yang mereka ambil di moment tak terlupakan mereka.

Tangan itu menyentuh bingkai kaca tersebut, mengusapnya perlahan tak memperdulikan telah banyak tetesan air mata yang jatuh di atasnya. Hyuk terlalu istimewa untuk ia lupakan begitu saja. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Hyuk, adalah hal yang paling sempurna di matanya.

Namun waktu terus berputar tanpa ada yang mampu menghentikannya. Hyuk telah tiada, dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam dan rasa benci yang mengurung hatinya.

Menurutnya, kecelakaan itu terjadi karena Ravi. Seseorang yang sampai detik ini belum pernah ia temui, tetapi sudah sukses meluluhlantahkan kehidupannya yang semula indah. Ia sangat membenci lelaki itu! Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tak sudi untuk bertatap wajah atau menerima permintaan maaf lelaki tersebut.

Tidak ada yang dapat berubah hanya dengan kalimat maaf. Semuanya sudah terlanjur hancur melebur bagaikan butiran pasir.

Ravi adalah seseorang yang tak termaafkan baginya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi meletakkan seikat bunga tulip berwarna putih di tepi jalan. Tepat di tempat yang menjadi saksi kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu yang dialaminya bersama Hyuk.

Ia menangis. Airmata penyesalan tak henti ia keluarkan bahkan hingga detik ini. Luka di hatinya jauh lebih besar daripada luka fisik yang didapatinya akibat kecelakaan itu.

Manusia sebaik Hyuk, tak berhak mendapatkan kesialan ini.

Kaki tinggi itu melangkah menjauh tempat tersebut, namun tiba-tiba terhenti dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Ravi merasakan angin dingin menerpanya dengan keras. Suara berdegung memenuhi telinganya dan sedetik setelahnya...

Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

 _'Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaganya, bahkan hingga aku mati sekalipun.'_

Jiwanya, memasuki raga Ravi.

Hyuk membuka matanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir dan menatap siluet wajahnya disana.

Seketika senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya. Dengan percaya diri, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _'Memasuki tubuhmu sebenarnya bukanlah tujuanku. Aku hanya... memanfaatkan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untukku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku masih memiliki satu janji yang belum aku tepati pada Kekasihku... Leo.'_

Selama perjalanan, Hyuk terus menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Ia masih tak mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia kembali hidup, meskipun berwujud Ravi. Dan ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia memutar stir mobilnya berlawanan arah dari Rumah Ravi. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan Leo dan ia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki cantik itu saat ini juga.

Ia berlari setelah tiba di Apartemennya bersama Leo. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menekan digit password pintu tersebut. Namun ia teringat...

Saat ini dirinya adalah Ravi. Bukan Hyuk.

Akhirya ia memutuskan untuk menekan bell agar Leo mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

 _Ting Tong.._.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Leo yang nampak berantakan dengan jejak airmata di sekitar mata indahnya.

"Aku... merindukanmu."

 _Grep_

Dengan cepat ia peluk tubuh Leo dengan sangat erat, dan mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dari Leo.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Ia berbisik di telinga Leo dan mengusap punggung itu dengan gerakan lembut. Ia tak suka melihat Leo seperti ini, dan ia akan terus mengingat janjinya untuk selalu membuat Leo bahagia.

"S-siapa kau?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next? Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih..**_

 _ **사랑해 쀵~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Memasuki tubuhmu sebenarnya bukanlah tujuanku. Aku hanya... memanfaatkan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untukku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku masih memiliki satu janji yang belum aku tepati pada Kekasihku... Leo.'  
_  
Selama perjalanan, Hyuk terus menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Ia masih tak mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia kembali hidup, meskipun berwujud Ravi. Dan ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia memutar stir mobilnya berlawanan arah dari Rumah Ravi. Ia tiba-tiba merindukan Leo dan ia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki cantik itu saat ini juga.

Ia berlari setelah tiba di Apartemennya bersama Leo. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menekan digit _password_ pintu tersebut. Namun ia teringat...

Saat ini dirinya adalah Ravi. Bukan Hyuk.

Akhirya ia memutuskan untuk menekan bell agar Leo mau membukakan pintu untuknya.  
 _  
Ting Tong...  
_  
Cukup lama ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Leo yang nampak berantakan dengan jejak airmata di sekitar mata indahnya.

"Aku... merindukanmu."

 _Grep_

Dengan cepat ia peluk tubuh Leo dengan sangat erat, dan mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut dari Leo.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Ia berbisik di telinga Leo dan mengusap punggung itu dengan gerakan lembut. Ia tak suka melihat Leo seperti ini, dan ia akan terus mengingat janjinya untuk selalu membuat Leo bahagia.

"S-siapa kau?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:  
** Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:  
** Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:  
** VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Benarkah kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa seseorang yang sedang bersama Hyuk sebelum ia meninggal."_

 _Leo hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum sebuah tangan menghalangi pergerakannya. Nyonya Han-Ibu dari Hyuk-menatapnya dengan nanar. Seolah meminta Leo untuk tinggal dan mendengar apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Tunangan Putera satu-satunya tersebut._

 _"Leo, Ibu mohon padamu. Ibu tahu kau merasa terpukul dan kehilangan, tetapi kau tak harus menutup dirimu dan menghindari kami semua," lanjut Nyonya Han. Wanita paruh baya itu hampir saja menumpahkan airmatanya._

 _Leo memilih untuk mengalah, lalu ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada tepat di samping seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri tersebut._

 _Leo masih tak bersuara. Menyadari hal itu, Nyonya Han kembali membuka suaranya._

 _"Mereka adalah Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Sejak Hyuk duduk di bangku Menengah Pertama, mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi sangat akrab. Dan tepat di Tahun ini, mereka sudah bersahabat selama 10 Tahun."_

 _Leo cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, Hyuk tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sosok 'pembunuh' itu pada dirinya selama 5 Tahun hubungan mereka terjalin. Tentang siapa dan bagaimana sosok itu, Leo tak pernah mengetahuinya. Dan hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan kemarin tepat di hari Pertunangannya dengan Hyuk, sosok itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan segala-galanya._

 _"Ibu harap kau tak membencinya. Ia adalah orang yang baik. Kecelakaan itu terjadi di luar-"_

 _"Cukup, Bu."_

 _Nyonya Han menghentikan ucapannya. Kedua bahunya menurun dan ia menghela nafasnya lemah. Ia tahu bahwa Leo masih dalam masa trauma. Leo memang baru saja mengalami hal yang berat di dalam hidupnya._

 _"Aku tak pernah ingin bertemu dengannya."_

 _Final Leo. Meskipun suaranya terdengar lembut, namun terdapat nada kecewa dan amarah di dalamnya. Siapapun pasti akan mengetahui hal itu._

 _"Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, Leo. Ibu yakin ia tak akan menyakitimu. Setidaknya berikan ia kesempatan."_

 _Tidak, Bu. Ia sudah memberikanku kesakitan luar biasa bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahnya. Dan kumohon padamu, Ibu... jangan pernah menyebutkan Namanya di depanku."_

 _"Leo..."_

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Leo baru saja kembali ke Apartemennya. Ia hendak memejamkan kedua matanya, sebelum sebuah bunyi bel yang terdengar cukup mengganggu. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, dan bukanlah waktu yang normal untuk berkunjung ke Kediaman seseorang. Namun tak ada pilihan lain yang ia miliki, Leo berjalan menuju pintu Apartemennya dan membukanya perlahan.

 _Grep_

Tubuhnya baru saja dipeluk oleh seseorang. Seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Lelaki asing yang terus memeluk dirinya dengan sangat yakin dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya, dan ia merasakan usapan tangan besar Lelaki itu di punggungnya. Usapan yang mengingatkannya pada Hyuk yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis dan lembut seperti ini.

Tetapi...

Tidakkah ia merasa asing dengan Lelaki ini?

"S-siapa kau?!"

Kedua tangan Ravi jatuh di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tangan itu tak lagi memeluk tubuh yang selama ini ia peluk. Menatap raut wajah ketakutan dari seseorang yang bahkan selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Apakah sesakit ini melihat seseorang yang kita cintai justru tak mengenalinya seperti ini?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Ravi. Ia melangkah mundur karena tak ingin Leo menghindarinya. Sementara Leo, ia hanya terdiam. Tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Lelaki asing ini padanya di saat hari sudah larut seperti sekarang.

"Aku rasa kau salah orang."

Leo hendak menutup kembali pintu Apartemennya, namun satu tangan Ravi berhasil menahan pintu tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar saja. Kumohon," pinta Hyuk. Betapa tersiksanya ia melihat kondisi Leo saat ini.

Leo membulatkan sedikit matanya. Pasalnya, Lelaki asing ini terlihat seperti ingin menangis dan menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Lelaki ini.

"Maaf, bisakah kau pergi?" ucapan dingin Leo menyadarkan Hyuk jika dirinya saat ini sedang menggunakan tubuh Ravi.

Sudah sepantasnya Leo bersikap seperti ini padanya, karena ia bukanlah Hyuk, melainkan saat ini ia adalah Ravi.

Namun secara tiba-tiba Hyuk merasakan tubuhnya mendingin dan kepalanya terserang oleh rasa pusing yang begitu hebat. Jiwa Hyuk keluar dari tubuh Ravi dan menyaksikan Ravi ambruk tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu Apartemen Leo.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal ini? Tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan tubuh Ravi Hyung untuk menepati janjiku pada Leo.'_

Malam sudah semakin larut. Leo bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Lelaki asing yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu Apartemennya ini. Mengingat kondisi sekitarnya saat ini, dengan terpaksa Leo membopong tubuh Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut memasuki Apartemennya. Sepertinya Lelaki ini sedang terguncang hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

 _'Aneh,'_ batinnya.

Lebih baik ia menidurkan Lelaki ini atas sofa Ruang tamunya. Jika esok hari Lelaki ini terbangun, maka cepat-cepat ia akan mengusir Lelaki ini dari Apartemennya. Itu adalah rencana mutlaknya.

Sementara dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah lelah seharian ini. Ia cukup lelah menangisi Hyuk. Terlebih, esok hari ia sudah ditugaskan oleh Pekerjaan yang cukup lama telah ia tinggalkan setelah kematian Hyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang. Sosok bayangan berdiri di samping tubuh Ravi yang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah sofa berwarna biru tua. Bayangan itu terus menatap Ravi seolah meminta sebuah harapan. Hingga tak lama, Ravi menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa terganggu oleh pancaran sinar Matahari yang tembus melalui kaca jendela.

"Argh!"

Itu adalah geraman Hyuk sesaat setelah ia menguasai tubuh Ravi- _kembali_ -. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun ia merasa bersyukur bertapa beruntungnya ia bisa hidup kembali meskipun itu melalui tubuh orang lain.

Lantas ia bangkit bermaksud mencari sosok itu. Sosok Leo yang sangat dirindukannya. Ingin sekali lagi ia rengkuh tubuh itu dengan hangat. Namun ia tak mendapati Lelaki manis itu dimanapun. Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah Kamar yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya bersama Leo.

Tak berapa lama, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap sosok Leo yang baru saja keluar dari Kamarnya. Leo yang menyadarinya, hanya terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah yang datar.

"Ah maaf. Aku sudah terlalu lancang," ucap Hyuk.

Ucapan Lelaki itu...

Mengingatkan Leo pada seseorang.

 _"Ah maaf. Aku sudah terlalu lancang."_

 _Leo mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah mobil bersama dengan seorang Lelaki asing yang tak ia kenal. Dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, Leo terus menatap Lelaki asing itu._

 _"Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan di depan Perpustakaan Kota. Aku hanya menolongmu dan tak tahu harus membawamu kemana."_

 _Ah, ia ingat. Saat ia baru saja meninggalkan Perpustakaan, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin, karena ia kurang tidur setelah menangisi kedua Orangtuanya semalam._

 _Leo hendak turun dari mobil Lelaki asing itu, namun tangannya lebih dulu ditahan._

 _"Siapa Namamu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di Kampus. Apa kita berada di Kampus yang sama?"_

 _Namun Leo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia mengabaikan seseorang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya._

"Cepatlah pergi. Aku tak ingin ada orang asing di dalam Apartemen."

Hyuk terkejut bukan main. Apakah Leo sedingin ini pada orang yang tak dikenalnya? Lantas, bagaimana ia bisa menepati janji pada Lelaki itu tersebut?

"Kau... menangis?" tanya Hyuk. Ia baru menyadari mata Leo yang terlihat sembab.

"Cepatlah pergi."

Leo beranjak menuju pintu utama, bermaksud untuk mengusir Hyuk secara halus.

 _'Apa yang membuatmu sedih?'_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku bermalam di Apartemenmu."

Hyuk keluar dari Kamar itu dan menaiki _lift_ menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tubuhnya lunglai tak bersemangat. Setelah memasuki mobil, Hyuk memutuskan untuk meninggalkan raga Ravi dan membiarkan Ravi menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia cukup sedih atas sikap Leo yang dingin kepadanya seperti tadi.

Perlahan sepasang mata Ravi terbuka. Dan ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam mobilnya, lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela mobilnya guna melihat petunjuk jalan. Dan betapa mengejutkan, kini ia berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Rumahnya. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi pada dirinya? Tetapi... kenapa ia tak mengingatnya?

"Sial! Aku akan terlambat datang ke Kantor."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ravi mulai melajukan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi merasa tubuhnya sedikit lelah hari ini. Padahal hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi pada dirinya sebelumnya. Terlebih kejadian aneh yang baru saja dialaminya tadi pagi. Yang ia ingat, ia hanya mendatangi lokasi kecelakaan dirinya bersama Hyuk. Setelah itu, ia tak mengingat apapun lagi.

Pintu Ruangan Kerjanya yang terbuka, terpaksa membuatnya harus memalingkan wajahnya. Di sana terlihat Hakyeon- _Asistennya_ -muncul dari balik pintu.

"Selain mengantarkan berkas, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Ravi. Ia sudah terbiasa berbicara seperti itu terhadap Asistennya tersebut.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya, Tuan."

Ravi menyambut berkas tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah dalam minggu ini aku ada perjalanan bisnis?"

Hakyeon terlihat berpikir, mengingat jadwal-jadwal Direkturnya tersebut. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

"Baguslah, karena aku merasa kesehatanku akhir-akhir ini sedang menurun."

Hakyeon tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Ravi sebelum ia meninggalkan Ruangan tersebut. Sementara Ravi, ia kembali terdiam dan memikirkan kembali hal yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan tadi.

"Apakah karena perasaan bersalah, sehingga ingatanku sedikit melemah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya kematian Hyuk cukup memberikan pengaruh yang besar bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Selain rasa terpukul yang teramat, masalah Pekerjaan pun tak luput dari hal itu. Leo sudah dianggap sebagai Anak sendiri oleh Keluarga Han, Leo adalah yatim piatu, diwajibkan untuk menggantikan posisi Hyuk di Perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Leo bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia memiliki intelektualitas yang hampir sederajat dengan Hyuk. Jadi, bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya jika tugas Hyuk dilimpahkan padanya. Dan hari ini, adalah hari pertama dirinya menggantikan jabatan Hyuk. Ia berjanji akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar mampu mengemban amanah itu. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Hyuk, bahwa hidupnya adalah untuk Hyuk. Bukan untuk orang lain.

Di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus menghadiri sebuah Rapat penting yang akan membahas tentang posisi barunya dan juga tugas-tugas yang harus dijalaninya. Dan semua itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Semua orang di Perusahaan itu sudah cukup mengenalnya dengan baik, dan juga tentang kecelakaan tragis yang dialami oleh Hyuk. Seluruh Karyawan nampaknya sudah memahami keadaannya saat ini.

Rapat telah usai 15 menit yang lalu. Setelah membereskan beberapa Dokumen, Leo beranjak menuju Ruang Kerja pribadinya yang berada di Lantai 10. Kakinya baru saja menginjak _lift_ , namun seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Ia berpapasan dengan seorang Lelaki yang telah bermalam di Apartemennya. Tetapi sikap Lelaki itu tak menunjukkan hal yang serupa dengannya. Lelaki itu tenang dan justru tersenyum ke arahnya. Hal yang sangat wajar dilakukan oleh seseorang terhadap orang lain saat berada di dalam Kantor tersebut.

Hingga Leo berdiri di samping Lelaki itu dan ia menekan angka 10 di dalam _lift_ tersebut. Menyadari bahwa senyuman Lelaki itu sungguh normal, dan wajahnya pun bukan tipe pembohong.

Hanya saja...

Ia merasa sedikit janggal terhadap Lelaki tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi berlalu, kemudian ia terdiam memikirkan Leo. Ya, ia memang telah mengetahui sosok Leo sebelumnya- _berdasarkan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyuk padanya_ -, meskipun ia baru pertama kali bertatap wajah secara langsung terhadap Tunangan Sahabatnya tersebut. Bahkan saat Upacara Pemakaman Hyuk pun, ia tak mendapati Leo di sana.

Ia hanya berusaha untuk menunjukkan diri pada Leo meskipun ia tahu bahwa Leo tak pernah mengingingkan hal itu. Leo tak pernah ingin bertemu dengannya. Leo tak pernah ingin bertemu dengan sosok Pembunuh Tunangannya tersebut.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang hatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meminta maaf secara langsung pada Leo, setelah ia memendam semua itu selama 3 bulan lamanya setelah kematian Hyuk. Tetapi, apakah Leo sudi menerima permintaan maafnya? Atau, haruskah ia memanfaatkan keuntungan bahwa faktanya Leo belum pernah bertemu dengan dirinya secara langsung?

"Aku tak mungkin menjadi orang lain di hadapannya."

Ravi mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat, sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia bermaksud untuk menelepon Ibu dari Hyuk.

"Hallo, Bibi Han."

"..."

"Apakah Ibu sudah membujuknya?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja berpapasan dengannya saat aku menghadiri sebuah Rapat. Tetapi sepertinya ia masih tak menyadarinya."

"..."

"Ia masih tak menyadari bahwa aku adalah Ravi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Bi?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Bi. Aku akan berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan _headset_ guna mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Bukan lagu lambang kebahagiaan, justru sebaliknya. Alunan sedih nan syahdu yang berasal dari dentingan _piano_ menemani malamnya kali ini.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju kembali ke Apartemen setelah seharian penuh bekerja. Jendela mobil ia buka, membiarkan hembusan angin malam menerpa rambut hitamnya. Menelusuri jalanan Kota sambil mengingat-mengingat ribuan momen indah yang telah ia ciptakan bersama dengan seseorang yang paling ia kasihi.

Di sana, ia dapat melihat sebuah Taman Kota yang berbataskan pagar rendah berhias tanaman menjalar. Terdapat sebuah kursi panjang, yang telah menjadi tempat berharga baginya. Di kursi itu, Hyuk menyatakan cinta padanya 5 tahun silam. Airmata kembali mengaliri wajah pucatnya.

 _'Haruskah aku kehilanganmu secepat ini? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk selamanya, bukan hanya untuk 5 tahun.'_

Ia berteriak dalam hati.

Satu-satunya orang yang telah mengetuk pintu hatinya adalah Hyuk. Jadi, apakah ia salah jika terlalu mencintai Pria itu? Sampai saat ini?

Ia baru saja berniat untuk mengunjungi Taman Kota itu lalu menduduki kursi panjangnya. Namun setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini, membuat langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti.

Orang bodoh mana yang mengunjungi Taman Kota tengah malam seperti ini? Atau jika memang orang itu bodoh, apakah pantas ia berbaring sambil menatap bintang dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan?

Namun Leo memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya. Hatinya sedang kacau, dan ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di kursi panjang tersebut.

Leo menghela nafasnya. Ia hendak melepaskan headset yang dikenakannya, namun Pria yang sedang berbaring tadi justru bangkit dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Leo?"

Leo tak kalah terkejutnya. Bukankah Pria ini adalah...

"Entah apakah aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan atau berterima kasih padamu karena bisa bertemu denganmu di Taman ini."

 _Deg!_

Senyuman Pria ini... mengingatkannya pada senyuman indah yang dimiliki oleh Hyuk.

"Kau..." gumam Leo.

Ya, Pria itu adalah Ravi. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Pria itu adalah Hyuk yang tengah memasuki tubuh Ravi.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku pada saat Rapat tadi. Kau bisa memanggilku Wonshik."

Hyuk tidak ingin Leo mencurigainya. Ia sudah menetapkan pendiriannya untuk tak menyangkut pautkan dirinya yang sudah meninggal dengan diri Ravi yang masih hidup.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencintai Leo sebagai Ravi. Bukan sebagai Hyuk.

Untuk informasi, sampai saat ini Leo masih tak mengetahui bagaimana sosok pembunuh Tunangannya tersebut. Ia hanya mengetahui Namanya, yaitu Ravi. Dan bukan Wonshik.

"Kau... sering datang kemari?" Hyuk mencoba membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Leo mengangguk, "Dulu. Saat aku masih bersama seseorang yang aku cintai."

Entah kenapa jawaban Leo sangat menusuk hatinya. Ingatlah, kau adalah Ravi saat ini. Bukannya Hyuk.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Sangat."

Lagi-lagi, suara lirih Leo menghujam ulu hatinya. Kenapa semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Leo begitu menyayat?

"Tetapi ia sudah meninggalkanku," lanjutnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia genggam tangan Leo lalu mengecupnya. Ia tak tahan melihat Leo terpuruk seperti ini. Apakah sudah saatnya ia mulai memasuki hati Leo kembali? Dengan menjadi sosok yang baru?

"Aku telah mengetahui kabar itu. Aku mendengarnya dari Karyawan Kantor."

Hening beberapa saat.

Leo tersadar. Tak seharusnya ia berbicara dengan Pria ini. Lalu, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dari sana. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hyuk. Hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa kau terlihat ingin menghindariku?"

 _"Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa kau terlihat menghindariku?"_

 _Sudah kali kedua Leo bertemu dengan Pria penolongnya ini. Dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Pria ini sedikit cukup mengganggunya._

 _"Aku tidak mengenalmu," singkatnya._

 _Perpustakaan Kota yang sedikit ramai, membuat Leo hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebuah kebetulan terjadi, ia kembali bertemu dengan Hyuk dan Hyuk berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara._

 _Berusaha untuk memasuki kehidupannya._

 _"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu Namaku? Atau haruskah aku mengulanginya agar kau mengingat Namaku?"_

 _Hyuk hanya menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya. Ia tak peduli akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Leo. Karena ia sungguh tak dapat menahan perasaannya untuk bisa mengenal Leo lebih jauh lagi. Ia tertarik pada Pria pendiam tersebut._

 _"Leo... aku tertarik padamu."_

 _Final Hyuk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa agar Leo mau tinggal bersamanya. Ia kehabisan cara untuk membuat Leo mau menatapnya._

 _Hyuk mengembangkan senyumannya kembali, kala ia menyadari tubuh Leo yang kaku. Apakah ucapannya barusan berhasil?_

 _"Maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru."_

 _Namun Leo melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyuk pada tangannya. Ia sedang tak ingin bermain-main dengan siapapun saat ini._

 _"Leo, aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

 _"Berhentilah berbicara."_

 _Nafas Leo nampak terengah-engah karena menahan emosi yang meluap. Ia masih ingat dimana ia berada sekarang, dan ia tak ingin membuat keributan yang berujung masalah._

 _Hyuk tak ingin memaksa. Ia membiarkan Leo beranjak dari hadapannya, dan memperhatikan sosok manis itu dari kejauhan._

 _Ia tahu bahwa Leo terkejut atas perkataannya. Dan tak mungkin Leo mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu itu tiba._

 _Waktu dimana Leo siap membuka hati untuknya._

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik segera kembali ke Rumah dan beristirahat. Pekerjaan menunggu kita esok hari."

Kali ini Leo sedang berbaik hati pada Ravi. Daripada menimbulkan konflik yang dapat merenggangkan hubungan Pekerjaan mereka, lebih baik Leo bersikap baik dan normal layaknya Rekan Kerja.

"Leo tunggu..."

Leo menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam berdiri membelakangi Pria tersebut.

"Apakah kau tak mengenaliku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah keberapa kali ia merasa apa yang diucapkan oleh Wonshik sama persis dengan apa yang biasa diucapkan oleh Hyuk. Bahkan hal itu terjadi terlalu sering. Dan juga, kenapa Wonshik semakin lama semakin mirip dengan mendiang Tunangannya tersebut? Apakah rasa stress yang dideritanya telah membuat pikirannya menjadi menganggap semua Lelaki yang ia temui adalah Hyuk?

Tentu itu adalah hal yang bodoh sekaligus gila!

Dan juga...

Kenapa harus Wonshik?

Esok hari telah menjemput setiap orang yang hidup di muka Bumi. Termasuk Ravi yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki Gedung tempatnya bekerja guna melanjutkan Pekerjaannya. Kebetulan atau justru keberuntungan, ia melihat pintu _lift_ yang ia naiki ditahan oleh seseorang yang jelas ia ketahui, yaitu Leo.

"Tunggu," desis Leo. Suaranya selalu terdengar halus dan pelan.

 _Deg!_

Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun kedua memilih untuk diam.

Leo terus menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Ravi menatap ke depan melihat siluet diri Leo yang terefleksi di pintu besi _lift_ tersebut.

"Umm... soal semalam..."

Ravi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leo ketika secara tiba-tiba Pria pendiam itu membuka suaranya.

"Semalam... aku tak memiliki jawaban yang khusus."

Ravi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Leo berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa? Yang ia ingat adalah ia tidur di Apartemennya setelah pulang bekerja.

Apakah Leo salah orang?

"Maksudku... tentu aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah Wonshik. Dan kau bekerja di Perusahaan ini. Hanya itu."

 _Ting!_

Baru saja Ravi ingin membuka suaranya, namun pintu _lift_ lebih dulu terbuka dan Leo segera keluar dari sana. Meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kebingungan dan tanda tanya besar.

 _'Apa yang ia bicarakan?'_

'Memangnya apa yang telah aku tanyakan padanya semalam? Dan kapan kami bertemu? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan siang, Ravi memutuskan untuk keluar dari Kantor dan mengunjungi Rumah Hyuk. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Bibi Han dan meminta pendapat soal hubungan buruknya dengan Leo yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh juga janggal.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Ravi tiba di Rumah Hyuk dalam waktu 15 menit saja. Berbekal seikat bunga tulip berwarna putih di satu tangannya, ia telah berdiri tegap di depan pintu Rumah Sahabatnya tersebut.

 _Ting Tong~_

Pintu itu terbuka, dan seperti biasa, senyuman Bibi Han yang menyambut kehadirannya kali ini.

"Silahkan masuk."

Ravi mengikuti langkah Bibi Han yang membawanya menuju ke salah satu Kamar yang ia ketahui adalah Kamar Hyuk.

"Aku membawakan bunga ini untuknya, Bi."

"Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu. Bibi merasa beruntung karena Hyuk memiliki Sahabat yang sangat baik sepertimu."

Bibi Han berjalan ke tepi Kamar, sementara Ravi menghampiri dimana foto Hyuk terpajang dihiasi dengan beberapa bunga dan lilin-lilin kecil yang masih menyala. Ravi meletakkan bunga bawaannya tepat di depan foto Ravi dan ia membungkuk hormat cukup lama.

Samar-samar ia mendengar isak tangis dari Bibi Han selagi ia mengumandangkan do'a untuk Hyuk di Surga sana. Setelah selesai, ia rangkul tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri itu dengan hangat.

"Aku tahu bahwa Bibi sangat terluka. Maafkan aku, Bi."

Ravi meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya terasa sesak saat kembali mengingat kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama Hyuk 3 bulan silam. Ia pun merasa sangat kehilangan dan terpukul hingga saat ini.

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah salahmu. Sudah Bibi katakan beberapa kali bahwa semua ini bukanlah salahmu. Tuhan memang terlalu cepat menginginkan Hyuk untuk berada di sisinya. Bibi yakin bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan kita jalan yang terbaik."

Berusaha untuk menenangkan Bibi Han, Ravi membawanya ke Ruang tengah dan menikmati sajian yang telah disiapkan oleh Asisten Rumah Tangga Keluarga Han. Ia masih bertahan untuk menenangkan wanita paruh baya tersebut hingga isakan tangis itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Leo? Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua?"

Bagi Bibi Han, Leo sudah ia anggap sebagai Anak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan jika Leo mau, ia bersedia membuka lebar-lebar pintu Rumahnya untuk Leo dan membiarkan Leo singgah di sana. Namun Leo memilih untuk menempati Apartemennya bersama Hyuk dan menyendiri. Dan ia tak dapat memaksakan keinginan Calon Menantunya tersebut.

"Ia masih tak menyadarinya, Bi. Tetapi sikapnya tadi pagi terhadapku, membuatku bingung...," Ravi menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah kepalan tangannya, "ia lebih dulu mengajakku berbicara dan seolah bahwa kami bertemu semalam."

Ravi menatap wajah tua namun masih terlihat cantik itu dengan gusar.

"Ini sangat aneh, Bi."

Bibi Han meraih kedua tangan Ravi lalu mengusapnya lembut. Seperti penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu pada Anaknya.

"Bolehkah Bibi meminta satu permohonan?"

"Tentu Bi."

"Bibi sudah menganggap Leo seperti Anak kandung Bibi sendiri, begitupun denganmu. Dan kalian bahkan tahu bahwa Bibi hanya memiliki satu orang Anak, yaitu Hyuk."

Bibi Han berusaha untuk tak menumpahkan airmatanya kembali.

"Bersediakah kau menggantikan posisi Hyuk di mata Bibi? Maukah kau memenuhi satu permintaan Bibi?"

Ravi mengangguk kecil. Selagi ia mampu, ia akan melakukannya. Semata-mata untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Keluarga Han.

"Selain berusaha meminta maaf pada Leo, Bibi ingin kau menggantikan posisi Hyuk untuknya. Hanya kau yang pantas untuk Leo. Dia adalah Lelaki yang baik. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan pada seorang yang ia cintai. Seperti yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Puteraku, Hyuk."

Ravi tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah permintaan maaf dari Leo. Ia tak berniat menggantikan posisi Hyuk untuk Leo.

"Selama ini, kau hanya terfokus dengan Karirmu. Dan saat ini, kau sudah meraih kesuksesanmu. Kau tunggu apa lagi? Kau tak boleh menyepelekan kebutuhan pribadimu. Bibi sangat yakin bahwa kau butuh cinta."

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar setiap kali ia teringat oleh Leo. Ia pikir semua itu hanyalah perasaan bersalah saja, tidak lebih.

Ravi menghela nafasnya berat, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kepalanya terasa pening.

Jiwa Hyuk memasuki raganya kembali.

 _'Apakah Ibu berpikir bagaimana perasaanku bila Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai dijodohkan dengan Sahabatku, bahkan oleh Ibuku sendiri?'_

 _'Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, Bu. Aku hanya bisa meminjam tubuh ini. Dan aku tak mungkin membuat Leo untuk terus mencintai seseorang yang telah mati.'_

Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang Ibu. Meskipun ia tahu, yang saat ini Ibunya lihat adalah Ravi. Bukan dirinya.

 _'Ini pilihan terakhirku.'_

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menggantikan posisi Hyuk. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Leo, Bi."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gimana perasaannya kalo jadi Hyuk? Apakah yang akan kalian lakukan? Apakah pilihan Hyuk adalah pilihan yang tepat?**_

 _ **Lantas, bagaimana dengan Ravi? Ia dibebankan oleh perasaan bersalah hingga harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.**_

 _ **Penasaran NEXT nya? .g**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~ YUTA TUNGGU~**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Selain berusaha meminta maaf pada Leo, Bibi ingin kau menggantikan posisi Hyuk untuknya. Hanya kau yang pantas untuk Leo. Dia adalah Lelaki yang baik. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan pada seorang yang ia cintai. Seperti yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Puteraku, Hyuk."_

 _Ravi tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah permintaan maaf dari Leo. Ia tak berniat menggantikan posisi Hyuk untuk Leo._

 _"Selama ini, kau hanya terfokus dengan Karirmu. Dan saat ini, kau sudah meraih kesuksesanmu. Kau tunggu apa lagi? Kau tak boleh menyepelekan kebutuhan pribadimu. Bibi sangat yakin bahwa kau butuh cinta."_

 _Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar setiap kali ia teringat oleh Leo. Ia pikir semua itu hanyalah perasaan bersalah saja, tidak lebih._

 _Ravi menghela nafasnya berat, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kepalanya terasa pening._

 _Jiwa Hyuk memasuki raganya kembali._

 _'Apakah Ibu berpikir bagaimana perasaanku bila Lelaki yang sangat aku cintai dijodohkan dengan Sahabatku, bahkan oleh Ibuku sendiri?'_

 _'Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, Bu. Aku hanya bisa meminjam tubuh ini. Dan aku tak mungkin membuat Leo untuk terus mencintai seseorang yang telah mati.'_

 _Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang Ibu. Meskipun ia tahu, yang saat ini Ibunya lihat adalah Ravi. Bukan dirinya._

 _'Ini pilihan terakhirku.'_

 _"Aku akan berusaha untuk menggantikan posisi Hyuk. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Leo, Bi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:  
** Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:  
** Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:  
** VIXX - Love Letter  
 **  
\- HAPPY READING -  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiwa Hyuk memperhatikan Ravi yang sedang sibuk dengan Pekerjaannya. Ia selalu mengikuti kemana Ravi pergi. Entah itu ke Ruangannya, ke Apartemennya, bahkan ke tempat lainnya kala Ravi menghadiri sebuah Rapat.

Semua yang Ravi lakukan, Hyuk mengetahuinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Ravi, ialah orang pertama yang menyaksikannya. Tak harus ia selalu memasuki Tubuh Ravi, karena tentu ia tahu Ravi memiliki privasinya sendiri. Hanya dalam beberapa waktu saja ia memasuki Tubuh Ravi, ialah ketika itu berhubungan dengan Leo.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Ravi, karena memanfaatkan Tubuhnya hanya untuk melakukan hal yang belum sempat ia sampaikan pada Leo. Tetapi ia berjanji, jika ia telah menepati janjinya pada Leo, maka ia akan meninggalkan Tubuh itu secepat mungkin.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jiwa Hyuk terpaksa memasuki Tubuh Ravi kala Sahabatnya itu masih terlelap dari tidurnya. Ia ingin menemui Leo saat ini. Melakukan beberapa hal sepanjang hari ini untuk mengubur rasa rindunya.

"Ibaratkan aku sedang merasakan cinta satu pihak," gumam Hyuk. Ia tersenyum miris kala menatap refleksi dirinya yang berupa sosok Ravi. Ia seperti tak menemukan dirinya yang dulu.

"Aku harus berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Hyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, ia memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Ia hanya ingin Leo mengingatnya walaupun itu harus melalui Ravi. Ia akan bersikap seperti Hyuk, agar Leo luluh padanya.

Pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah...

Menjadikan Leo sebagai Kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah telah terparkir di area Apartemen Leo. Dengan yakin, ia melangkah masuk Apartemen tersebut menuju dimana Kamar Apartemen Leo berada. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan Apartemen ini. Mengingat ia dapat menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tempat ini, membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Memang terlalu awal untuk menjemput seseorang saat ini. Tetapi, ia tak memiliki waktu lain selain sekarang. Ia ingin segera menjadikan Leo sebagai Kekasihnya kembali.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor ponsel Leo yang bahkan sudah ia ingat di luar kepala. Menekan bel pintu Apartemen tersebut, sembari menunggu sang empunya membukakan pintu untuknya.

 _'Yeoboseyo?'_

Hyuk sedikit terkejut kala panggilan teleponnya diterima oleh Leo. Suara lembut Lelaki manis itu menyambut paginya kali ini.

"Bisakah kau bukakan pintu Apartemenmu? Aku sedang berada di luar."

Leo terdiam tak menjawab. Lalu panggilan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

 _Cklek_

Hyuk mengangkat kepalanya, sosok Leo tertangkap oleh matanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras.

"Apa kau memiliki urusan?" tanya Leo.

"Um... bolehkah aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Kita tak mungkin mengobrol di ambang pintu bukan?"

Leo mengangguk dan membiarkan Hyuk masuk ke dalam Apartemennya.

Namun sesuatu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Hyuk memeluk tubuh Leo dengan sangat erat, membuat Lelaki manis itu terdiam kaku.

"Leo... aku merindukanmu," bisik Hyuk.

Cara bicara Wonshik dan gaya berpakaian Wonshik sangat mengingatkannya pada Hyuk. Dan juga... apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Pria yang tiba-tiba memeluknya ini?

"A-apa... yang kau lakukan?"

"Kumohon jangan bergerak. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini lebih lama."

 _Tes!_

Leo membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan tetesan airmata dari Wonshik membasahi bahunya. Apakah ia sedang menangis?

"Aku... a-aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lagi-lagi Wonshik bersikap aneh. Untuk apa Pria ini mengatakan rindu padanya? Padahal mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

Hyuk melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Leo. Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, dan hendak mengecup bibir itu. Namun Leo lebih dulu menahan dadanya cukup kuat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" lirih Leo.

"Lupakan dia," ucap Hyuk. Ia harus melakukan hal ini agar Leo mau menerima cintanya saat ini.

Sementara Leo, ia menatap Wonshik dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Bukalah hatimu untukku. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selama ini aku memperhatikanmu? Semua pertemuan kita adalah rencanaku. Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Leo melepaskan pelukan Wonshik dan melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"A-apa... maksudmu?" suara Leo terdengar bergetar.

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu untuk Lelaki lain dan melupakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Leo. Sungguh."

 _Deg!_

Kenapa seluruh perkataan Lelaki ini terucap persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyuk di masa lalu?

 _'Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini.'_

Leo melemah. Ia membiarkan Lelaki ini memeluknya kembali. Terdiam dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Hingga Leo yang melepaskan pelukan itu lebih dulu. Memulai menatap mata Lelaki asing begitu dalam untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Bantu aku untuk melupakannya. Aku akan mencoba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ternyata sangat pendiam ya?"

Leo tak menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini sudah berada di dalam mobil Wonshik. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa aman saat berada di samping Lelaki ini. Nyatanya Wonshik sudah mempengaruhinya terlalu jauh. Saat ini ia bahkan menganggap Wonshik sebagai Hyuk.

Leo mengabaikan ucapan Wonshik. Ah lebih tepatnya, Hyuk lah yang berucap demikian. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya. Entah tempat apa yang akan mereka kunjungi di hari libur mereka. Setahu Leo, ia harus mengikuti perkataan Wonshik.

"Aku... jadi agak sulit mengajakmu berbicara."

Wonshik tertawa di akhir perkataannya. Benar-benar sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Wonshik saat ini begitu mirip dengan Hyuk.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" lirih Leo. Akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apakah kau mengenal Hyuk? Um... sebelum ia meninggal?"

Hyuk sedikit menegang. Ternyata Kekasihnya ini belum mampu melupakannya.

"Hyuk? Apakah aku mengingatkanmu pada Kekasihmu itu?"

Hyuk ingin bersikap biasa. Ia tak ingin Leo mencurigainya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusap lembut rambut Leo dengan satu tangannya.

Namun Leo menunduk dan wajahnya kembali muram.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada dirinya."

Hyuk dapat mendengar suara Leo yang sedikit bergetar. Lantas, ia menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berhenti. Memperhatikan raut wajah sedih Leo dan berniat untuk menghiburnya.

"Jika kau menginginkanku untuk menjadi sosok dirinya, aku bersedia. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah akan hal itu."

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku... ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tahu ia tak bisa kembali. Maka dari itu aku..."

Leo tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Dadanya bergemuruh terasa sesak. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati Hyuk dengan Lelaki ini. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud, hanya saja... ia benar-benar dapat melihat sosok Hyuk pada diri Wonshik.

 _Grep_

Leo cukup terkejut atas pelukan tiba-tiba Wonshik pada tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Hyuk pasti akan memahami keadaan ini. Ia pasti senang melihatmu tak terus menerus bersedih karenanya."

Hyuk menangis dalam hati. Sesungguhnya ia masih tak rela Leo menatap Lelaki lain selain dirinya. Tetapi lagi-lagi kenyataan ini menampar keras dirinya bahwa dirinya telah tiada. Ia tak akan bisa kembali pada Leo.

"Maaf... aku harus melakukan hal ini untuk menenangkanmu."

 _Cup!_

Dengan lembut Hyuk mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir tipis Leo. Ciuman yang sangat mendebarkan untuk keduanya. Hyuk melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada Leo jika Leo sedang bersedih.

 _ **Aku merindukanmu, bahkan bibirmu yang hangat**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu, yang lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Sekarang aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi**_

 _ **Harusnya kau bahagia**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Aku membiarkanmu pergi**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Temukanlah orang yang berbeda dariku**_

 _ **Buang jauh-jauh ingatanmu tentangku**_

 _ **Kisah cinta kita telah berakhir...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tahu bahwa tak banyak waktu yang ia miliki. Setiap hari, ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Leo tersenyum dan melupakan dirinya. Semua memang terdengar begitu lucu, mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai agar bersama dengan Lelaki lain yang ia manfaatkan tubuhnya.

Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Pilihan terakhir inilah yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

Tak pernah sekalipun Hyuk meninggalkan tubuh Ravi selama satu minggu ini. Dan beruntung, tak ada yang curiga akan hal itu. Kini, hubungannya dengan Leo semakin membaik dan terasa semakin hangat. Ia merasa hidup kembali.

Dan ia baru saja berhasil menjadikan Leo sebagai Kekasihnya.

Namun sebuah panggilan mengingatkannya bahwa tak selamanya ia dapat memasuki tubuh Ravi. Kehidupan Ravi nyatanya jauh lebih penting daripada urusannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Hanya tersisa 1 hari lagi bagi Hyuk untuk dapat meminjam tubuh Ravi. Dan kesempatan terakhir ini, tak mungkin ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Ia tak mau sedetikpun meninggalkan tubuh Ravi. Baiklah, itu memang terdengar egois. Tetapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar ia lakukan mengingat kesempatan hidupnya yang tak banyak seperti yang dimiliki oleh Ravi?

 _Cklek_

Pintu Ruangan Kerja itu terbuka. Menyadarkan Hyuk dari lamunannya. Di sana menampilkan sosok Hakyeon yang seperti biasa membawakan beberapa Dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Dengan senyuman khasnya, ia mempersilahkan Hakyeon masuk.

"Apakah ini adalah surat persetujuan atas kontrak kerjasama dengan-"

"Maaf, Tuan. Kali ini saya hanya membawakan sebuah Undangan yang Nyonya Han titipkan pada saya untuk Anda."

Hakyeon membungkuk hormat sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar bercorak mewah yang tertuliskan Nama Wonshik di sana.

Hyuk menerimanya dengan baik dan memerintahkan Hakyeon untuk melanjutkan Pekerjaannya.

"Undangan Acara makan malam?"

Hyuk sangat mengenal Ibunya. Dan dengan datangnya Undangan ini, mengingatkannya pada janji yang sempat ia ucapkan pada Ibunya beberapa hari lalu. Apakah Undangan makan malam ini bertujuan untuk memperkenalkan Ravi pada Leo dan Keluarga Han?

Hyuk segera menghubungi Leo dengan ponselnya.

"Leo... Apa kau mendapat Undangan dari Ibu- Ah! Maksudku, dari Bibi Han?"

Leo terdiam beberapa saat. Hyuk tak dapat mendengar suara lembut Lelaki manis itu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras mengingat dirinya yang hampir saja melakukan kesalahan. Ia takut Leo mencurigainya.

 _"Ya. Aku baru saja menerimanya."_

Hyuk nampak berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memijit pelipisnya untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Ini terlalu sulit baginya untuk membuat Leo mempercayainya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini dan kita akan ke Rumah Bibi Han bersama-sama."

 _"Um, baiklah."_

Panggilan telepon itu terputus. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Leo tak mencurigainya sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Hyuk membuka suaranya saat dirinya sedang berjalan di samping Leo menuju ke Rumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sini, Leo hanya terdiam. Dan ia tahu betul bahwa Tunangannya tersebut pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ada hal yang membebanimu?"

Bagi Leo, Wonshik benar-benar terlihat seperti Hyuk. Gaya bicaranya, dan bagaimana ia diperlakukan layaknya mereka telah mengenal cukup lama. Meskipun fisiknya berbeda, tetapi hati mereka sama.

"Aku hanya berpikir, untuk apa Ibu mengajak kita makan malam?"

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai terbuka pada diri Wonshik. Ia sering berbicara bahkan menerima ajakan-ajakan yang ditujukan oleh Wonshik untuknya. Karena memang tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak kehadiran Wonshik di dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku yakin Bibi ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting."

Kini keduanya sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu Kediaman Keluarga Han. Namun Leo mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa?" lirih Hyuk. Ia tahu bahwa Leo saat ini sedang bersedih.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Bibi Han tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membebanimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku... hanya belum siap," gumam Leo.

Namun ia segera mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan satu tangannya digenggam oleh Wonshik.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Wonshik berani memegang kedua tangannya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia teringat oleh bayangan Hyuk. Ini... terlalu aneh.

"Kita hadapi bersama, ok?"

Hyuk membuka pintu tersebut dan menarik Leo masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya mencari Ruang Makan dan ternyata sudah terdapat Nyonya Han dan Tuan Han di sana. Seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Ow, kalian sudah tiba? Silahkan duduk."

Tuan Han mempersilahkan Wonshik dan Leo untuk duduk di kedua kursi yang berada di sisi kanan Tuan Han. Sementara Nyonya Han, ia duduk di kursi yang berasa di sisi kiri.

"Silahkan nikmati makanan yang telah kami sajikan. Setelah itu, ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian berdua."

Dan kini keempat orang yang berada di sana, mulai menyantap hidangan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang menginterupsi. Sementara Hyuk dan Leo masih bertahan di kursi mereka.

Sesekali Hyuk melirik ke arah Leo yang nampak tak berselera dengan hidangan yang berada di depannya. Hyuk yang menyadari hal itu, segera meraih satu tangan kanan Leo, lalu membawa tangan itu ke bawah meja. Ia genggam dengan hangat, dan ia mengabaikan walau Leo melayangkan tatapan protesnya.

"Ehem... Apa kalian telah menyelesaikan makanan kalian?"

Tuan Han bersuara, sepertinya ia menyadari kecanggungan di acara makan malam keluarga tersebut. Ini sudah saatnya ia membicarakan hal penting pada keduanya.

"Sudah Paman," ucap Hyuk.

Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan kedua Orangtuanya tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk kedua orang yang telah menciptakannya ke Dunia ini dengan sangat erat. Dan mengingat ia harus terjebak di dalam tubuh orang lain, menyadarkannya bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu saat memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan Paman.

"Wonshik, mungkin kau sudah mendengar kabar ini melalui Ibu Hyuk. Dan tentu, kalian sudah kami anggap sebagai Anak kandung kami sendiri. Mengingat janji yang sudah kau katakan, maka tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menunda hal itu."

Nyonya Han nampak menebak-nebak reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Leo. Namun Lelaki manis itu masih betah untuk menunduk dan membungkam rapat bibirnya.

"Dan Leo, maafkan Ayah jika keputusan ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tetapi kami sama sekali tidak mendesak Wonshik untuk hal ini. Kau adalah tanggung jawab kami pada Hyuk. Dan kami rasa Wonshik adalah Lelaki yang tepat untuk bisa bersanding denganmu," Tuan Han melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ayah... tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" suara Leo terdengar bergetar. Hyuk maupun semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut atas ucapan Leo barusan.

"Kau... meragukan Wonshik?" kali ini, Nyonya Han yang bersuara. Ia khawatir Leo telah mengetahui siapa diri Wonshik sebenarnya.

"Ibu, aku..."

"Aku tahu kau masih tak bisa melupakan Hyuk. Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu bahwa aku bisa menggantikan dirinya di hatimu?"

Hyuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia benar-benar khawatir Leo akan menolaknya. Dan juga esok, ia tak memiliki hari itu. Ia tak dapat lagi melihat Dunia dengan bebas.

"Leo... aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku tak memiliki alasan lain hidup di Dunia ini selain karena dirimu. Aku hidup untukmu, Leo."

 _Deg!_

Leo menatap jauh ke dalam mata Wonshik yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas airmata yang siap mengalir menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia memang mulai mencintai Wonshik. Tetapi apakah ia pantas untuk memiliki Wonshik? Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih tak mampu untuk melupakan bayangan Hyuk dari hidupnya.

"Kau mendengarnya? Wonshik bersungguh-sungguh akan perasaannya padamu, Leo. Dan kau harus mengingat bahwa sesuatu yang telah tiada, tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi," ucap Nyonya Han. Ia meraih satu tangan Leo yang terbebas.

"Baiklah, kami semua bergantung padamu, Leo. Jawabanmu sangat berarti bagi kami dan kami akan menghargai hal itu."

Leo meremas genggaman tangan Wonshik lalu menunduk kembali. Dan sebuah anggukan lemah darinya, berhasil menciptakan senyuman haru bagi ketiga orang yang berada di sana.

Leo, menyetujui maksud dari keinginan kedua Orangtua angkatnya tersebut.

"Dan Wonshik..."

Hyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ayah dan menantikan kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Ayahnya tersebut.

"Kapan kalian akan melangsungkan Pernikahan kalian?"

 _Deg!_

Hyuk membulatkan kedua matanya kala ia terlempar begitu saja dari tubuh Ravi. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, sementara ia melihat Ravi tengah memegangi dahinya karena rasa pening yang hebat.

Ravi mendengar itu semua. Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari Tuan Han. Dan ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi. Untuk apa ia berada di tempat ini? Juga, satu tangannya dalam keadaan menggenggam tangan Leo di bawah meja dengan sangat erat.

Sungguh ia merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Ia tak mengingat apapun sampai saat ini. Sampai saat terakhir ia mendengar Tuan Han yang bertanya tentang sebuah Pernikahan.

Apakah yang ia maksud adalah Pernikahan dirinya bersama Leo?

 _"Aku akan berusaha untuk menggantikan posisi Hyuk. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Leo, Bi."_

Kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia meringis kala bayangan suara itu terdengar dan terus berputar dipikirannya. Ia mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Potongan-potongan bayangan saat dirinya bersama Leo, samar-samar teringat olehnya.

Ini sungguh aneh! Segalanya yang terjadi pada dirinya sangatlah aneh! Haruskah ia berlari dan menghindari semua ini sekarang juga?

"Argh!"

" Apa... yang terjadi pada dirimu?" lirih Leo. Ia sungguh ketakutan akan reaksi Wonshik yang terus meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya tersebut. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Wonshik.

"Wonshik..." gumam Leo kembali.

Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Wonshik menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Wonshik nampak sangat berantakan hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

 _Srekkk_...

Wonshik mendorong kursinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Satu tangannya memegangi pelipisnya yang masih terasa pening, dan entah kenapa satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Leo beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia mengabaikan suara-suara yang terus memanggilnya. Bahkan saat sosok bayangan Hyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya, tak ia hiraukan.

Ia hanya membutuhkan penjelasan dari Leo saat ini juga mengenai hal aneh yang telah ia alami. Dan juga apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Tuan Han berbicara soal Pernikahan yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Ia sungguh bingung dan kalut. Tak sedikitpun ia mengeluarkan suaranya saat ia membanting tubuh kurus Leo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Cepat-cepat ia melajukan mobilnya dan pergi dari Rumah mewah itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari sebuah tempat dimana ia dapat menghilangkan rasa pusing dan bingung yang dideritanya saat ini.

Bersama Leo...

Mungkin segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya akan terjawab.

Ravi memutuskan untuk menatap Leo yang berada di sampingnya dengan dalam.

 _'Bohong bila hatiku menolaknya, setelah segala yang telah dilakukan oleh tubuhku terhadapnya.'_

Ravi menghela nafasnya perlahan.

 _'Hyuk... apakah itu adalah dirimu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo tak tahu apa yang akan Wonshik lakukan terhadapnya di tempat semacam ini. Sedari tadi Lelaki itu hanya membungkam bibirnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang dingin. Leo kehilangan rasa hangat yang biasa Wonshik berikan padanya. Yang ada hanyalah ribuan pertanyaan dan sejuta perasaan aneh tak menentu.

"Kita minum sejenak dan katakanlah semuanya padaku."

Wonshik menyuruh Leo untuk duduk di sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah marun yang berada di Ruangan mewah yang ia ketahui adalah Ruangan _VIP Club_ malam tersebut.

Sudah tersedia beberapa botol minuman memabukkan dengan harga selangit, tertata dengan elegan menunggu untuk dinikmati. Lampu berwarna ungu tua yang sangat redup, memberikan kenyaman dan kesunyian tersendiri bagia siapa saya yang berada di dalamnya. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melepaskan penat dan rasa stress yang mereka alami saat ini.

"Kau tahu... bahwa aku tidak menyukai minuman-minuman itu," ucap Leo. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan Wonshik yang sedang meneguk minuman memabukkan itu.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya," jawabnya terlampau datar.

"Lalu... apa lagi yang aku ketahui tentangmu?" tanya Ravi.

Leo benar-benar ingin beranjak dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Wonshik benar-benar berubah. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sikap hangat dan lembut yang kemarin Wonshik berikan untuknya.

Ravi melirik ke layar ponselnya dan melihat tanggal hari ini. Sangat mengejutkan, nyatanya ia telah melewatkan 10 hari miliknya tanpa mengingatnya sedikitpun.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Leo. Ia masih penasaran dengan tujuan Lelaki tersebut.

Namun Ravi tak menjawab. Ia masih kebingungan dengan waktu yang telah ia lewati begitu saja tanpa arti. Dan ia hanya memiliki Leo sebagai jawabannya saat ini. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus menyelesaikan keanehan ini sekarang juga.

Ravi kembali meneguk minumannya hingga benar-benar habis tak tersisa. Kepalanya yang semula pusing, terasa semakin pusing akibat minuman itu. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya akan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai mantan Tunangan Sahabatnya yang telah meninggal tersebut.

"Aku telah melewatkan kehidupanku selama 10 hari."

 _Deg!_

Leo sama sekali tak mengerti atas ucapan Wonshik. Ia terkejut luar biasa. 10 hari yang sangat indah baginya, ternyata tak ada artinya bagi Lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Namun kejadian tak terduga justru terjadi. Wonshik menatap matanya begitu dalam, lalu menggenggam satu tangannya cukup kuat. Seolah tak membiarkan Leo beranjak atau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada.

Dan semuanya menjadi meredup kala Leo merasakan sebuah kecupan kuat dan menuntut dari Wonshik secara tiba-tiba. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia melakukan hal ini terhadap Leo. Selain karena dorongan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas, juga karena tak ada orang lain di sini. Hanya Leo. Dan Leo terlihat begitu bersinar di dalam redupnya Ruangan ini.

"Cpkhhh... cpkhhh..."

Tak ada yang dapat Leo lakukan selain melayani ciuman itu. Jelas ia merasakan rasa cairan alkohol itu di tengah dahsyatnya ciuman mereka. Nafas hangat yang menderu membelai wajahnya, memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi jantungnya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras hingga tubuhnya melemas bak tanpa tulang.

Entah sejak kapan, posisi Leo sudah terbaring di bawah tubuh Ravi. Setelah puas memberikan Leo pelajaran, Ravi mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Ia perhatikan wajah Leo yang merona hebat dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Kenapa... aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya?" gumam Ravi. Tatapan mata itu masih berlangsung.

Leo kecewa. Kenapa jantung sialannya ini berdegup keras hanya karena ciuman Lelaki ini? Bahkan saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan Hyuk, ia tak pernah merasakan ciuman yang semenakjubkan ini.

Mata Leo berkaca-kaca, siap untuk meluncurkan _liquid_ beningnya.

"Kau... tak mengingatnya?" suara Leo selalu terdengar lembut dan rapuh. Juga berhasil menyayat hati Ravi begitu dalam.

Ravi tahu bahwa Leo kecewa, karena ia pun merasakan kekecewaan yang sama. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Leo sangatlah indah, dan ia kecewa karena tak mengingat hari-hari indah itu saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan Leo.

Jadi, apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Tunangan Mendiang Sahabatnya ini?

 _'Bukankah aku keterlaluan? Mencelakakan Tunanganmu dan merebutmu darinya? Demi Tuhan, ini semua bukanlah rencanaku.'_

Ravi memutuskan untuk membawa Leo pada ciumannya kembali.

Sisi sudut lain, Hyuk menyaksikan itu semua. Ia hanya mampu berdiri kaku tanpa bisa melangkah mendekat. Semuanya terasa begitu kelu dan menyakitkan untuknya.

Airmatanya menetes deras kala ia melihat Ravi semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Leo. Hatinya hancur dan runtuh berkeping-keping karena nyatanya Leo tak menolak dan justru membalas ciuman itu.

Apakah itu artinya janjinya telah terpenuhi? Berjanji untuk membuat Leo selalu jatuh cinta meskipun itu bukan pada dirinya? Berjanji untuk membuat Leo merasakan cinta yang abadi dan nyata? Berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun?

Cahaya putih menyilaukan seolah memanggil Hyuk untuk turut serta ke dalamnya. Membawa terbang jauh jiwa Hyuk yang sudah berakhir di Dunia ini. Cintanya tak diperlukan lagi bagi Leo. Mengiris hati karena nyatanya Leo telah benar-benar meletakkan hatinya pada Ravi.

Janjinya, telah terpenuhi.

 _'Jika dengan hal ini aku mampu membuang perasaan bersalahku padanya, maka aku akan melakukannya.'_

Ciuman itu terlepas. Ia usap bibir Leo yang sedikit membengkak dengan Ibu jarinya. Mengecup dahi Leo dengan sayang lalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia yakini sangat dibutuhkan oleh Leo.

Leo membalas pelukannya dan mulai terisak di bahunya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memahami ini semua.

Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk menguasai raga Wonshik dalam beberapa waktu. Dan menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa semua itu terjadi bukanlah atas keinginan Wonshik, melainkan Hyuk, membuatnya harus kehilangan angan yang telah ia impikan akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Leo membuka matanya yang terpejam kala mendengar ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Wonshik.

"Maafkan aku..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu berat.

"Akulah yang sedang bersama Hyuk pada saat itu."

 _Deg!_

Apa lagi kali ini?

Tidak cukupkah Tuhan memberikannya sejuta rasa sakit sehingga berniat untuk menambahkan lagi beberapa luka dalam untuknya?

"Ravi..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagaimana reaksi Leo setelah mengetahui Lelaki yang baru saja ia cintai ternyata adalah sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai Pembunuh?**_

 _ **Mundur atau gas terus/? wkwkwk**_

 _ **Semoga Ravi punya cara lain untuk dapat meluluhkan hati Leo dan menghapus rasa bersalahnya selama ini.**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **사랑해**_ _ **쀵**_ _ **~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cahaya putih menyilaukan seolah memanggil Hyuk untuk turut serta ke dalamnya. Membawa terbang jauh jiwa Hyuk yang sudah berakhir di Dunia ini. Cintanya tak diperlukan lagi bagi Leo. Mengiris hati karena nyatanya Leo telah benar-benar meletakkan hatinya pada Ravi.

Janjinya, telah terpenuhi.

 _'Jika dengan hal ini aku mampu membuang perasaan bersalahku padanya, maka aku akan melakukannya.'_

Ciuman itu terlepas. Ia usap bibir Leo yang sedikit membengkak dengan Ibu jarinya. Mengecup dahi Leo dengan sayang lalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia yakini sangat dibutuhkan oleh Leo.

Leo membalas pelukannya dan mulai terisak di bahunya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan ia membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memahami ini semua.

Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk menguasai raga Wonshik dalam beberapa waktu. Dan menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa semua itu terjadi bukanlah atas keinginan Wonshik, melainkan Hyuk, membuatnya harus kehilangan angan yang telah ia impikan akhir-akhir ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Leo membuka matanya yang terpejam kala mendengar ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Wonshik.

"Maafkan aku..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu berat.

"Akulah yang sedang bersama Hyuk pada saat itu."

 _Deg!_

Apa lagi kali ini?

Tidak cukupkah Tuhan memberikannya sejuta rasa sakit sehingga berniat untuk menambahkan lagi beberapa luka dalam untuknya?

"Ravi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:  
** Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:  
** Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:  
** VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo berjalan cepat seraya menyeka airmatanya, setelah ia mendorong tubuh Ravi cukup kuat, meninggalkan Lelaki itu begitu saja di sana seorang diri.

Airmatanya terus mengalir tak terbendung, ditemani rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang hatinya sampai detik ini.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

Kehilangan kedua Orangtuanya di usia muda, juga kehilangan orang terkasihnya saat ia belum sempat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Ravi, ialah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia benci di Dunia ini setelah kematian Hyuk. Sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di kehidupannya. Tetapi muncul di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Di saat ia baru saja jatuh cinta pada sosok itu.

Haruskah ia mencintai seseorang yang dibencinya? Nyatanya ia telah tertipu. Ia telah dibohongi. Dan ia telah dipermainkan.

Leo mengabaikan tatapan orang yang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia berjalan keluar _Club_ Malam itu dan menghentikan sebuah _Taxi_.

Seharusnya ia menampar wajah Ravi saat itu juga, tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dan itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

 _'Hyuk-ah... haruskah aku jatuh cinta sama seseorang yang telah membuatmu celaka?'_

Leo menangis sepanjang jalan di dalam _Taxi_ tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki kecurigaan terhadap Ravi yang telah mempermainkannya selama ini. Dan juga, kenapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Wonshik itu adalah Ravi?

Kali ini Leo tak ingin kembali ke Apartemennya. Ia memilih untuk menyendiri di sebuah Taman kecil yang berada di pinggir Danau, guna menenangkan dirinya yang hampir saja gila.

Ia tahu bahwa malam sudah larut. Namun tak ia perdulikan karena rasanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi dalam hidupnya. Semuanya sudah hancur tak tertata. Berantakan dan sulit untuk kembali seperti semua.

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin, menerbangkan helaian rambut tipisnya. Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung ke air Danau yang tenang. Ia merasakan kesejukan yang luar biasa menerpa tubuhnya yang tak terbalutkan oleh jaket ataupun kain tebal lainnya.

Jika boleh ia meminta, ia ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia hidup, setelah kepergian satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di Dunia ini. Yaitu Hyuk.

Namun sebuah tarikan kasar pada tangannya, membuatnya tersadar dan ia benar-benar merasa marah karena yang melakukan hal itu adalah Ravi. Nyatanya, Ravi segera mengikuti kemana Leo pergi dan berakhir di tempat yang sepi ini.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" geram Leo. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Ravi.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Ravi terus menatap mata yang telah dipenuhi oleh airmatanya tersebut.

"Kau hanya mempermainkanku! Hiks!" Leo tak mampu menahan isakkan kerasnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ravi masih bertahan menggenggam tangan Leo. Kali ini cukup kuat, karena ia tak ingin Leo lari darinya lagi.

"Kau melakukan hal sampah tadi hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah maaf dariku? Itu sama sekali tidak berguna untukku!"

Leo berteriak penuh amarah pada Ravi. Satu tangannya yang terbebas, ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibirnya kasar. Sebuah ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi, tak berarti apa-apa bagi Ravi selain hanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Itulah yang sangat menyakitinya. Namun Ravi mencoba untuk tenang. Ia memang pantas dibenci oleh Leo atas kesalahannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu semua padamu? Di saat seharusnya aku bisa terus menyembunyikannya darimu?"

Ravi mencoba untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya terhadap Lelaki ini. Tak bohong, ia memang benar-benar memiliki perasaan untuk Leo. Tak hanya sekedar rasa bersalah, tetapi lebih dari itu.

"Aku terus menahan diriku untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Kau selalu muncul di pikiranku. Selain rasa bersalah, nyatanya ada hal lain yang harus aku sampaikan padamu," ucap Ravi. Pandangan mata mereka belum terputus.

"Leo... aku menyukaimu. Dan aku menyadarinya. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi," lanjut Ravi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pagi itu, Ravi mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang berasal dari Hyuk. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Adiknya sendiri. Dalam pesan itu, ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan Hyuk yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya._

 _Hyuk mengirimkan sebuah foto yang mana terdapat seorang Lelaki yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang Ravi yakini berada di hadapan Hyuk._

 _ **'Aku berhasil menjadikannya Kekasihku, Hyung. Dan saat ini, kami sedang makan siang bersama.'**_

 _Ravi tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk sangat mencintai Lelaki itu, dan berkat usaha kerasnya, kini ia dapat menjadikan Lelaki itu sebagai Kekasihnya._

 _Jemari Ravi tergerak untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Mengetik beberapa kata, lalu mengirimnya sebagai balasan._

 _ **'Kau sudah berjuang cukup lama. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima perasaanmu?'**_

 _Awalnya tak ada perasaan apapun yang Ravi rasakan kala melihat sosok Kekasih Hyuk dalam foto itu. Semuanya terasa normal dan ia turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan Hyuk saat ini._

 _ **'Ternyata aku mengetahui apa yang menjadi kesukaannya.'**_

 _ **'Apa itu?'**_

 _ **'Bunga Tulip berwarna putih.'**_

 _ **'Kalian memiliki kesukaan yang sama?'**_

 _ **'Ya, Hyung. Itu luar biasa!'**_

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Ravi selalu mendengarkan apa yang Hyuk ceritakan padanya tentang Kekasih barunya itu. Meskipun keduanya berada di Negara yang berbeda, tetapi tak menyurutkan semangat keduanya untuk terus saling berkomunikasi._

 _ **'Siapa Namanya?'**_

 _ **'Leo. Ia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.'**_

 _ **'Dia... memiliki umur yang sama denganku?'**_

 _ **'Ya, Hyung.'**_

 _Ravi selalu sibuk dengan Pekerjannya. Ia tak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk kehidupan asmaranya. Kadang ia merasa iri pada Hyuk yang setiap harinya dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta dari Kekasihnya tersebut. Hidup Hyuk jauh lebih berwarna daripada hidupnya._

 _ **'Aku iri padamu.'**_

 _ **'Yak. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku yakin kau mendapatkan seorang Kekasih yang sempurna. Kau sempurna, Hyung!'**_

 _ **'Siapa yang ingin menjadi Kekasihku? Semua wanita yang ada di Kantorku, menganggapku ini adalah orang yang kaku dan membosankan.'**_

 _ **'Jika saatnya tiba. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya, Hyung.'**_

 _ **'Aku harap seperti itu.'**_

 _Ravi merasa terhibur atas kisah cinta Sahabatnya tersebut yang selalu saja berjalan manis tanpa kendala. Meskipun Hyuk lebih muda darinya, tetapi Hyuk memiliki sikap yang sangat dewasa. Tak heran jika ia bisa menaklukan Kekasihnya itu yang notabenenya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut._

 _ **'Hyung, aku memiliki cerita menarik. Kau harus mendengarkanku.'**_

 _ **'Baiklah. Apa itu?'**_

 _Malam itu, Ravi sedang membeli kopi setelah pulang bekerja. Ia tak ingin kembali ke Apartemennya karena ia ingin mencari udara segar. Kebetulan Hyuk menghubunginya, dan tak ada salahnya jika ia mendengarkan cerita Sahabatnya tersebut._

 _ **'Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan segera menjadikannya sebagai Tunanganku. Dan ia menyetujuinya. Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku?'**_

 _ **'Ya ya ya. Rasa bahagiamu pasti mencapai puncak Everest dan melambung lagi hingga ke langit ketujuh.'**_

 _ **'Kau tepat sekali, Hyung! Hahaha.'**_

 _ **'Kau sudah tidur?'**_

 _ **'Apa kau ingin tidur, Hyung?'**_

 _ **'Jawab pertanyaanku.'**_

 _ **'Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan memperhatikan wajahnya sepanjang malam ini hingga pagi.'**_

 _ ***Hyuk mengirim gambar***_

 _Deg!_

 _Ravi meletakkan gelas kopi yang dipegangnya kala melihat sosok bak Malaikat yang Hyuk kirimkan padanya. Ini sangat gila! Tidak seharusnya jantungnya berdebar seperti ini hanya karena sebuah foto. Terlebih, itu adalah Kekasih Sahabatnya sendiri dan mereka saling mencintai._

 _Perasaannya kali ini sungguh tidak wajar. Ia tak memiliki maksud jahat apapun saat ini, ia hanya merasakan perasaan gila yang tak seharusnya ada. Tetapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa sosok itu sangatlah cantik dan manis. Wajahnya terlihat halus dan juga matanya yang sedang tertutup. Ia tak pernah melihat seorang Lelaki semanis itu sebelumnya di seumur hidupnya._

 _ **'Dia sedang tertidur. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung? Bukankah ia sangat cantik?'**_

 _ **'Hyuk, sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku akan membalas pesanmu lagi besok, ok?'**_

 _Tanpa memperdulikan balasan dari Hyuk, Ravi segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia langsung mengusap wajah beserta rambutnya secara kasar. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, dan menyadari bahwa ia..._

 _Memiliki perasaan pada Kekasih Hyuk tersebut._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Sudah ribuan kali aku menyangkalnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Terlebih saat Bibi Han memintaku agar menggantikan posisi Hyuk untukmu."

Ya, kala itu Ravi memang mendengarnya. Ia mendengar betul permintaan Bibi Han padanya. Entah ia harus senang atau justru sebaliknya. Di satu sisi, ia sangat menyayangi Hyuk. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang sangat menginginkan Leo.

Tubuh Leo melemas. Ia tak lagi memberontak dan menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Satu tangannya masih digenggam oleh Ravi, dan ia kehilangan tenaganya hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Dan aku berpikir, bahwa semua ini adalah Takdir. Tuhan membiarkanku untuk mencintaimu layaknya Hyuk mencintaimu. Hanya saja, aku harus lebih berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Dan ternyata, itu sangatlah sulit. Mengingat kau selalu menganggapku sebagai seorang Pembunuh."

Sudah cukup banyak yang ia dengar dari Ravi. Semuanya memang sudah sangat jelas. Kematian Hyuk dan perasaan cintanya terhadap Wonshik, semuanya terjadi secara alamiah dan tanpa direncanakan oleh siapapun.

"Aku... baru saja... mencintaimu."

Ravi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut atas ucapan Leo. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa sedikitpun suara, ia membawa tubuh Leo ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa bahagianya ia bisa merengkuh tubuh yang selama ini begitu ia dambakan.

"Selama 10 hari, aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri. Tetapi... aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Leo... aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mata itu terbuka. Menatap ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau nan segar. Udara berhembus menebarkan aroma wangi yang menenangkan. Tempat ini bagaikan surga. Terlebih ketika ia melihat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, tengah melangkah maju ke arahnya._

 _Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Namun ada satu perasaan yang mengganggunya. Yaitu, perasaan takut kehilangan._

 _"Aku tidak ingin kau terus bersedih. Kembalilah tersenyum... untukku."_

 _Hyuk membelai lembut surai Leo. Senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya. Menatap penuh cinta sang pujaan hati. Kemudian ia ikut terduduk di samping Pemuda manis dan pendiam itu._

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum jika kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Meninggalkanmu? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"_

 _Hyuk bergerak dan meletakkan kepalanya ke atas kedua paha Leo. Menatap awan putih yang berterbangan di atas mereka, bagaikan gula kapas yang harum dan manis._

 _"Hatiku sudah kuletakkan di hatimu. Meskipun aku pergi, hatiku tetap ada padamu," lanjut Hyuk. Ia mencoba untuk menghibur Kekasih manisnya tersebut._

 _"Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu? Hanya kau yang aku miliki di Dunia ini."_

 _Leo mengusap lembut pipi Hyuk dan menunduk guna menatap wajah pucat Kekasihnya itu. Hyuk selalu bersikap baik padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Takut Hyuk akan segera meninggalkannya._

 _"Aku sudah melihatnya, sayang. Kau sudah membuka hatimu untuknya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat kebahagiaan kalian."_

 _Leo terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab ucapan Hyuk._

 _"Aku telah mati. Dan kau harus menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa hidup kembali. Bukalah matamu dan terima dia. Jaga dia baik-baik, dan jangan sampai kau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali. Aku bahagia di sini. Aku sangat bahagia melihat kalian hidup bersama dengan baik di Dunia."_

 _Airmata Leo menetes begitu saja. Hyuk terlihat sangat mudah mengatakan hal itu semua._

 _"Kau mencintai Ravi Hyung?"_

 _Hyuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri di hadapan Leo. Kemudian ia tersenyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari Leo. Ia tahu bahwa Leo sudah mencintai Ravi, meskipun airmatanya terus mengalir._

 _"Setidaknya, dialah orang yang paling pantas untuk bisa menggantikanku. Ravi Hyung jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dibandingkan denganku. Dan aku lega mendengar pernyataan cintanya padamu."_

 _Hyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Leo. Menghilang bagaikan debu terhembus angin, bayangan Hyuk lenyap dimakan oleh Cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyilaukan._

"Hyuk-ah!"

Leo berteriak dan ia terlonjak kaget. Nafasnya terengah dan jantungnya berdegup keras ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

Semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Tetapi ia merasakan bahwa semua yang diucapkan oleh mendiang Tunangannya tersebut begitu nyata.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di sudut kiri Kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan ia tak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di Kamar Apartemennya sendiri, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Sebuah dering ponsel, berhasil menyadarkannya. Tanda pesan masuk dari seseorang, dan ia segera membacanya.

 _ **'Balas pesanku jika kau sudah terbangun.'**_

Ravi?

 _"Setidaknya, dialah orang yang paling pantas untuk bisa menggantikanku. Ravi Hyung jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dibandingkan denganku. Dan aku lega mendengar pernyataan cintanya padamu."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Apakah itu yang Hyuk ingin sampaikan padanya?

Dengan cepat, Leo membalas pesan dari Ravi. Seolah dirinya kembali pada kebiasaan dimana dirinya masih bersama dengan Hyuk.

Ravi benar-benar telah berhasil menggantikan Hyuk untuknya.

 _ **'Kau yang mengantarku pulang semalam?'**_

Hanya kalimat itu yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

 _ **'Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu.'**_

 _Deg!_

Jawaban singkat dari Ravi, berpengaruh besar bagi jantungnya. Baru saja ia ingin membalas pesan tersebut, namun Ravi lebih dulu menghubunginya.

 _"Selamat pagi. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"_

Leo tersipu, semburat merah muncul menghiasi kedua pipinya. Suara Ravi terdengar begitu lembut dari seberang sana.

"Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku."

Bukannya menjawab, Leo justru menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Ravi. Dan setelahnya, terdengar tawa kecil dari Ravi.

 _"Cepatlah bersiap. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu di Kantor."_

Entah apakah Leo siap bertemu dengan Ravi atau tidak. Tetapi tak bohong, ia pun sangat ingin menatap wajah itu.

"Ne. Sampai... bertemu."

Tak ingin mendengar respon dari Ravi, Leo lebih dulu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan bergegas bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kantor. Melanjutkan Pekerjaan yang seperti biasa telah menantinya di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo telah tiba di Kantornya. Setelah memasuki Ruangan pribadinya, ia mulai mengecek beberapa berkas yang perlu ia tangani.

Pagi ini, ia telah bertemu dengan Ravi saat ia baru saja keluar dari Toilet Kantor. Tanpa urusan penting masalah Pekerjaan mereka, Ravi menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Ruangan pribadi milik Ravi.

Di sana, mereka sedikit berbincang sebagai penghangat hubungan baru yang saat ini mereka jalani. Ravi masih menghormati dirinya, karena Pria itu sama sekali tak berani untuk menyentuhnya ataupun sekedar mengecup keningnya. Dan Leo sangat bahagia akan hal itu.

Tak terasa malam telah tiba, Pekerjaan yang harus mereka kerjakan pun kian menipis. Saat ini Leo terlihat sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah seharian berhadapan dengan tumpukan kertas. Sekilas melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Ia hendak berdiri dan kembali ke Apartemennya. Namun tak sengaja ia mendapati sebuah bingkai foto yang mana terdapat dirinya bersama dengan Hyuk yang berdiri berdampingan dan tersenyum menatap kamera. Ia letakkan di meja kerjanya agar ia dapat terus menatap foto kenangan tersebut.

Ia ingat betul kapan foto itu diambil. Di saat mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 1 Tahun.

Jika biasanya ia akan menangis ketika menatap foto itu, namun kali ini justru senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia teringat akan semua kebaikan yang pernah Hyuk berikan untuknya.

 _'Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku.'_

Leo mengusap lembut foto itu.

 _'Kau adalah orang yang datang pertama kali. Mengenalkanku apa itu cinta dan memberikan kesan manis di hidupku.'_

 _'Aku selalu berkata menginginkanmu untuk tetap tinggal di sisiku, melewati lebih banyak hal bersama dan berbagi lebih banyak cerita tentang kita.'_

Ia peluk foto itu di dalam dekapannya. Sepasang mata indahnya terpejam.

 _'Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

Kemudian ia kecup kecil foto itu tepat di Hyuk.

 _'Terima kasih telah memberikanku cinta yang luar biasa.'_

Ia letakkan kembali foto itu di tempatnya. Dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka yang menunjukkan sosok Ravi di sana. Ya, mereka akan pulang bersama kali ini.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Ravi mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Leo. Dan ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Leo saat ini. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok Leo.

Leo tersenyum dan menghadapkan dirinya pada sosok tinggi Ravi.

"Semua orang yang mengenalnya, pasti akan merindukannya. Begitu pun denganku...," jawab Leo.

"Mau bercerita?" tawar Ravi.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang transparan, menampilkan pemandangan Kota yang indah di malam hari. Mengingat Ruangan ini berada di Lantai 10 Gedung tersebut.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita segera pulang?" ucap Leo. Ia memandangi punggung lebar milik Ravi yang membelakanginya.

"Aku rasa suasana hatimu lah yang lebih penting."

Perkataan Ravi terlampau santai. Ia memang mencintai Leo, tetapi ia tak harus bersikap egois jika nyatanya Leo masih memiliki perasaan yang besar pada Hyuk. Meskipun Hyuk telah lama tiada.

"Kau adalah orang kedua setelah dia. Kau adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

 _Deg!_

Ravi merasakan debaran di jantungnya. Terlebih saat ini sosok yang ia cintai, telah berdiri di sampingnya. Ikut menatap pemandangan indah Kota di malam hari yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Bagi Leo, Ravi hanyalah orang yang kedua. Sementara bagi Ravi, Leo adalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

"Aku menyukai Bunga Tulip putih yang kau berikan padaku."

Leo tertawa kecil, kemudian Ravi melirik ke arah samping kanannya dimana terdapat rangkaian Bunga Tulip putih yang sengaja diletakkan di sudut Ruangan pribadi milik Leo. Ia ingat bahwa ialah yang mengirimkan Bunga tersebut ke Ruangan Leo.

"Aku kira kau tak menyadarinya," ucap Ravi. Hatinya menghangat karena Leo begitu menghargai pemberian kecilnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sangat menyukai Bunga itu."

Ada pancaran kebahagiaan dari binar mata Leo. Ravi melihat hal itu. Leo sangatlah indah di matanya. Dan ia tak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk menjadikan Leo sebagai miliknya. Untuk selamanya.

"Leo..."

Leo menoleh ke arah Ravi dan memandang Lelaki tampan itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau telah memaafkanku?"

Ravi menatap ke dalam mata Leo, namun Leo mengakhiri tatapan mereka dengan menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"Maaf telah membuatmu bersedih," ucap Ravi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bertahan agar ia tak memeluk tubuh Leo yang mulai bergetar. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Leo ke dalam pelukannya.

 _Bahkan Matahari yang menghangatkan Dunia_

 _akan menjadi dingin suatu hari nanti_

 _Tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya_

 _Semuanya berakhir dan membuat kita sedih..._

"Itu menyedihkan, tentu saja itu menyedihkan."

Suara Leo terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Namun ia berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan airmatanya saat ini.

 _Semua yang hidup di Dunia ini_

 _Semua Pria dan Wanita akan mengalami hal itu_

 _Apa yang aku sesali dan aku benci_

 _Pertengkaran dan semua yang telah pergi_

 _Adalah apa yang harus aku syukuri..._

"Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku."

Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan perlahan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Ravi. Ia pejamkan kepalanya kembali dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Ia mengecup bibir Ravi dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Menyampaikan segala rasa cintanya pada Lelaki tersebut. Tetes bening mengalir di kedua pipinya setelahnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Namun tak ia lepaskan kecupan manis itu karena semua ini terlalu menghangatkannya.

 _'Bertemu denganmu bukanlah pilihanku. Dan jatuh cinta padamu adalah pukulan berat bagiku. Kau bahkan terlalu berharga untuk kumiliki.'_

Ravi menyimpan kalimat itu jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Merasakan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Leo seolah tak ada hari esok. Ia sangat mencintai Lelaki ini. Apapun akan ia pertaruhkan agar Leo bisa bersama dengannya selamanya. Bahkan nyawanya.

Ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti yang telah Hyuk lakukan untuk Lelaki ini.

Ravi tidak mampu untuk terus berdiam diri. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Leo semakin membuatnya memanas. Mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal lebih. Hingga kedua tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Leo yang berada di wajahnya, lalu berganti ia yang menangkup wajah Lelaki manis itu.

Ravi membalas ciuman itu, sedikit melumatnya hingga ia mendengar sedikit lenguhan dari Leo. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya membawa Leo untuk bersandar pada dinding kaca tersebut. Melanjutkan ciuman manis mereka, berlatarkan kerlap-kerlipnya malam yang begitu memukau.

Namun hanya sekedar ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Ravi masih mampu untuk menahan dirinya agar tak melukai Leo barang sedikitpun. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas, dan dengan cepat ia membawa tubuh Leo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Teruslah berada di sisiku, selamanya. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pada Leo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WonTaek sudah bersatu. Tinggal nikah terus naena :'v**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **Oiyaa, sebelumnya Yuta mau nanya...**_

 _ **Ini WonTaeknya mau dibikin bahagia, atau mau nambah konflik lagi, dengan adanya orang ketiga?**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu Comment-nya yaa~**_

 _ **Terima Kasih :***_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku."

Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan perlahan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Ravi. Ia pejamkan kepalanya kembali dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Ia mengecup bibir Ravi dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Menyampaikan segala rasa cintanya pada Lelaki tersebut. Tetes bening mengalir di kedua pipinya setelahnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Namun tak ia lepaskan kecupan manis itu karena semua ini terlalu menghangatkannya.

 _'Bertemu denganmu bukanlah pilihanku. Dan jatuh cinta padamu adalah pukulan berat bagiku. Kau bahkan terlalu berharga untuk kumiliki.'_

Ravi menyimpan kalimat itu jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Merasakan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Leo seolah tak ada hari esok. Ia sangat mencintai Lelaki ini. Apapun akan ia pertaruhkan agar Leo bisa bersama dengannya selamanya. Bahkan nyawanya.

Ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti yang telah Hyuk lakukan untuk Lelaki ini.

Ravi tidak mampu untuk terus berdiam diri. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Leo semakin membuatnya memanas. Mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal lebih. Hingga kedua tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Leo yang berada di wajahnya, lalu berganti ia yang menangkup wajah Lelaki manis itu.

Ravi membalas ciuman itu, sedikit melumatnya hingga ia mendengar sedikit lenguhan dari Leo. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya membawa Leo untuk bersandar pada dinding kaca tersebut. Melanjutkan ciuman manis mereka, berlatarkan kerlap-kerlipnya malam yang begitu memukau.

Namun hanya sekedar ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Ravi masih mampu untuk menahan dirinya agar tak melukai Leo barang sedikitpun. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas, dan dengan cepat ia membawa tubuh Leo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Teruslah berada di sisiku, selamanya. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pada Leo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:  
** Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:  
** THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:  
** Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:  
** Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:  
** CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:  
** Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:  
** BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:  
** [YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:  
** VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Matahari begitu terang menyinari seluruh permukaan Bumi. Menghangatkan semua manusia dengan sinarnya. Begitupun dengan Leo. Ia berdiri terdiam di bawah hangatnya sinar Matahari kala ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Bayangan tentang kejadian yang ia alami semalam, kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Bibirnya membentuk lekukan, dan senyuman cerah muncul di wajah tampannya.

 _"Kau, tidak boleh membawa Mobil sendiri mulai besok, karena aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke Kantor setiap hari."_

 _Leo menahan senyumannya setelah mendengar ocehan dari seorang Pria yang saat ini tengah fokus menyetir di sampingnya. Ia adalah Ravi._

 _"Dan kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Mobilku di Kantor malam ini?" Leo melemparkan pertanyaannya. Dan langsung dijawab cepat oleh Ravi._

 _"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Karena malam ini kau harus pulang bersamaku," Ravi menekankan kata 'harus' dalam kalimatnya._

 _"Aku rasa kau berlebihan."_

 _"Tidak. Aku memang harus bersikap seperti ini pada Kekasihku."_

 _Pada saat itu, Leo menyadari bahwa saat ini ia telah menjadi Kekasih dari Ravi. Dan ia tak menyangkal akan hal itu. Ia sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Ravi, dan ia berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _"Ah iya. Satu hal lagi. Kau juga harus tinggal di Apartemenku."_

 _"Apa? Tapi-"_

 _"Tidak ada penolakan, sayang."_

 _Ravi menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah Leo, lalu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Leo singkat. Membuat Leo terdiam kaku, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan jika sedang merasa malu._

 _Tak terasa keduanya telah tiba di Apartemen milik Ravi. Mau tak mau, Leo menuruti perintah Ravi untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Meskipun tak sehelai pakaianpun yang ia bawa untuk ganti esok hari._

 _"Aku bahkan tak membawa satupun pakaianku."_

 _Leo melayangkan protesnya pada Ravi, begitu mereka memasuki Kamar Apartemen itu._

 _"Kau jadi banyak bicara ya?"_

 _Leo mendengus setelah mendengar perkataan Ravi. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Dapur guna mencari beberapa makanan ringan. Jujur, ia sedikit lapar karena melewatkan makan malamnya hari ini. Daripada berdebat dengan Ravi, lebih baik ia mengisi perutnya._

 _"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara lagi," Leo merajuk._

 _Ravi hanya melemparkan tawa kecilnya dan berjalan mendekati Leo yang nampak sibuk membuka Lemari pendingin miliknya._

 _"Hey. Kau marah?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Leo. Ia masih fokus mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan di Lemari pendingin milik Ravi._

 _"Tidak ada makanan di sana. Hanya ada beberapa minuman kaleng. Kecuali, jika kita membelinya di Minimarket seberang Apartemen ini," ucap Ravi. Ia menunggu-nunggu reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Leo setelahnya._

 _Hingga akhirnya Kekasih barunya itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatapnya datar._

 _"Ayo kita membeli-"_

 _"Kau menyebalkan," potong Leo._

Leo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dimana di atas ranjang itu, Ravi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Senyuman itu kembali merekah kala menatap seorang Lelaki tampan yang nyatanya kini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau... sangat-sangat menyebalkan," kekehnya.

 _Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah Minimarket yang terletak tepat di seberang Apartemen mewah tersebut. Sebuah Minimarket yang cukup lengkap dan juga buka selama 24 jam. Jadi, setiap orang yang tinggal di Apartemen itu, dapat dengan mudah membeli makanan kapanpun untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang lapar._

 _Ravi hanya memperhatikan Leo yang berjalan mengelilingi stan makanan instan tanpa ingin membuka suaranya. Leo nampak begitu fokus dan juga terburu-buru. Tentu, Ravi tidak ingin memancing kembali amarah Kekasih manisnya tersebut._

 _"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Kau mau makan apa?"_

 _Ucapan Leo menyadarkan lamunan Ravi. Nampaknya ia telah mendapatkan makanan yang akan ia makan nanti._

 _"Aku tidak terbiasa makan malam," jawab Ravi. Leo hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju Kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Ravi masih bertahan mengikuti Leo di belakangnya. Saat Leo baru saja meletakkan belanjaannya di meja Kasir, Ravi mendadak mengeluarkan dompetnya berniat untuk membayar barang yang dibeli oleh Leo._

 _"Aku saja yang membayarnya."_

 _Leo terdiam. Namun dengan cepat Ravi mengembangkan senyumannya dan mencubit kecil hidung Leo._

 _"Sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah membuatmu kesal. Maafkan aku, ok?"_

 _Leo tidak menjawab, melainkan ia segera meraih roti yang dibelinya, lalu melahapnya dengan rakus. Sungguh, perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia benar-benar kelaparan saat ini. Bahkan ia mengabaikan degupan keras di jantungnya karena perlakuan manis Ravi._

 _"Maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Bisakah aku yang membayarnya lebih dulu?"_

 _Fokus Ravi dan Leo terarah pada sesosok Pria lain yang tiba-tiba memotong antrian mereka. Benar, Pria itu memang nampak sedang terburu-buru dan juga ia hanya membeli sebotol besar air mineral. Lalu, dengan ramah Ravi mempersilahkan Pria tersebut dan melemparkan senyumannya._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Terima kasih. Ah, berapa totalnya?"_

 _"2000 won."_

 _"Simpan saja kembaliannya. Terima kasih."_

 _Sementara Ravi yang menyaksikannya hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan membayar total belanjaan Leo._

 _"Setelah ini, apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Ravi. Kini keduanya tengah berjalan kaki menuju Apartemen. Leo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

 _"Aku hanya butuh istirahat," ucap Leo di sela kunyahan rotinya._

 _"Jangan makan terburu-buru. Nanti kau bisa tersedak-"_

 _"Uhukk uhukk!"_

 _"Aishh... apa kau membeli minum?"_

 _Ravi segera mencari-cari botol minuman di kantung belanjaan milik Leo dan ia membuka tutup botol tersebut, lalu memberikannya pada Leo. Membiarkan Leo menghabiskan minumannya agar tidak tersedak lagi._

 _Setelah itu, hanya ada kecanggungan yang Leo rasakan. Ia sungguh merasa malu._

"Kau... adalah Lelaki pertama yang pernah mempermalukanku."

Leo bermonolog. Ia berbicara pada Ravi yang nyatanya masih tertidur pulas. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah tegas nan tampan milik Ravi tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tetapi ia hanya ingin menikmati karya Tuhan yang menawan sedang tersaji di depan matanya.

Satu tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut wajah Ravi, namun tangan lain lebih dulu menahan pergerakkannya. Ya, itu adalah tangan Ravi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _hm_?"

Suara berat milik Ravi, menyentuh indera pendengarannya di pagi yang indah ini. Segala perasaan, bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Aku... aku a-aku hanya ingin memukul nyamuk yang menempel di pipimu. Kau fikir, apa yang aku lakukan _eoh_?" elak Leo. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan kejadian semalam _ya_?" goda Ravi. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Me-memangnya... apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, mungkin kau akan terus tersedak seperti tadi. Setidaknya, kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku," tuntut Ravi._

 _Leo menutup kedua telinganya, dan lebih memilih untuk memasuki Kamar Apartemen itu dan mencari keberadaan kasur di sana. Sungguh, ia lelah. Ia hanya ingin berbaring dan menutup kedua matanya. Terlelap dalam tidur dan mimpi indah. Tetapi kenapa Ravi selalu saja mengganggunya dan melakukan hal yang kekanakkan seperti itu?_

 _"Ayolah. Apa sulitnya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" Ravi terus saja berbicara dan mengikuti kemana pun Leo pergi._

 _Kini ia bahkan sudah berada di hadapan Leo yang hampir saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Ya, jika saja Ravi menutup bibirnya dan tidak terus berbicara._

 _"Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan dan memberimu air-"_

 _Cup!_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Ucapan Ravi terpotong karena ciuman tiba-tiba yang Leo berikan padanya. Kalimatnya meluap entah kemana. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya hanya karena ciuman dari seorang Leo. Ciuman manis yang tiba-tiba dari Kekasih manisnya._

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Aku rasa... kau dalam keadaan sadar 100 persen."

Leo menggeleng cepat. "Aku sungguh tidak mengingatnya."

Ravi semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tangan Leo yang terpangku di kedua pahanya. Ia menatap intens mata hamster itu, namun Leo justru menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ketika kau... menciumku. Kau... sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" ucap Ravi dengan suara rendah.

Baru saja Ravi ingin mengecup bibir tipis itu, Leo lebih dulu mendorong dadanya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari Kamar itu.

Ravi yang menyaksiksan tingkah manis Kekasihnya itu hanya terkekeh geli dan membayangkan kejadian yang mereka alami semalam.

"Dia itu pemalu sekali ya," gumamnya.

 _Entah karena dorongan apa, Ravi memberanikan dirinya untuk menindih tubuh kurus Leo yang terbaring di atas kasurnya. Kasur yang tak pernah ditiduri oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Dan kini, Leo meniduri kasur tersebut._

 _Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mata Leo dan menatap mata indah itu dengan intens. Leo membalas tatapan itu. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Dan yang terjadi adalah dengan cepat Ravi menyatukan bibir keduanya dan disambut oleh Leo._

 _Keduanya berciuman dengan mesra. Bermula dari sebuah ciuman yang manis dan hangat, berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan panas. Mata mereka terpejam erat. Menikmati setiap detik yang terjadi._

 _Ravi menuntun tangan Leo untuk melingkar di lehernya, sementara ia sendiri kini tengah sibuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Melemparnya dengan kasar ke lantai, yang membuatnya dalam keadaan topless saat ini._

 _Tetes keringat terlihat jatuh menuruni dahi tegas Ravi, begitupun dengan deru nafas yang terburu-buru. Membuktikan bahwa betapa bernafsunya ia saat ini. Ia sangat bernafsu untuk menyentuh tubuh sang Kekasih. Sesuatu yang sangat ia dambakan sejak dulu. Dan saat ini, keinginan besarnya hampir saja terpenuhi._

 _Leo masih membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah Ravi bermain dengan lidahnya. Suara tautan bibir mereka memenuhi Ruangan nan sunyi itu. Leo merasa sangat nyaman akan segala sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Ravi terhadapnya. Rasanya sangatlah mendebarkan dan membuatnya kecanduan._

 _Ia biarkan Ravi melepaskan seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Diselingi oleh kecupan-kecupan kecil yang memabukkan dari Ravi di leher dan juga dadanya. Leo merasa seperti melayang saat kedua tangan besar Ravi, mulai menjelajahi permukaan kulitnya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif._

 _"Katakan padaku jika kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini," bisik Ravi. Suaranya sangat rendah dan terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Leo._

 _Jujur, ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Tapi itu tadi, sebelum ia mengisi perutnya. Ajaibnya, entah kenapa setelah ia mengisi perutnya, seolah ia mendapatkan energi dan ia pun tak dapat menghindari sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Ravi padanya. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Ia hanya ingin Ravi menyelesaikan semua ini, meskipun ia tahu malam ini akan menjadi panjang bagi mereka._

 _"Kau hanya perlu berjanji padaku," lirih Leo. Ravi menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap mata Leo kembali. Leo melanjutkan perkataannya, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini."_

 _Itu adalah ketakutan terbesar yang masih dirasakan olehnya. Ia takut kehilangan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Ravi. Dan itu berarti, ia akan mempercayakan segalanya pada Lelaki itu._

 _"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Leo."_

 _Ravi berucap dengan lantang dan yakin. Setelah mendapatkan senyuman dari Leo, ia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Yaitu mencium bibir Leo kembali dan terlibat dalam ciuman panas dan juga mesra._

 _Satu tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh milik Leo dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh Leo. Ia tahu bahwa semua ingin pasti akan terasa asing bagi Leo, begitu pun dengan dirinya, ini adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan di seumur hidupnya._

 _Namun birahinya terus mendesak untuk memberikan Leo sentuhan yang memuaskan. Ia lakukan itu dengan keberanian dan lambat laun Leo dapat menerimanya. Desahan-desahan kecil mulai terdengar di telinganya. Mengalun dengan indah menghiasi malam panas mereka._

 _"Ra...vi~"_

 _Ravi ingin menampar dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar suara Leo yang menyebutkan namanya. Ia ingin Leo terus menyebut namanya seperti itu. Karena otomatis akan meningkatkan nafsunya dengan cepat._

 _Leo ingin terus disentuh oleh Ravi, begitu pun dengan Ravi, ia juga ingin terus menyentuh Leo hingga kepuasannya tercapai._

 _Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada bercinta dengan seseorang yang sangat kita dambakan._

 _Dan itulah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh keduanya. Penyatuan tubuh yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu, cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan cinta yang besar pada masing-masing. Geraman dan racauan bersahut-sahutan, menjadi irama sensual di tengah kisah percintaan mereka._

 _Di bawah lampu temaram, Ruangan dingin berubah menjadi panas. Setelahnya, keduanya terjatuh ke alam mimpi dan terlelap menuju alam bawah sadar mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki itu terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Melangkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang telah ia lewati. Seorang Lelaki manis dengan pakaiannya yang rapih, sesekali melirik ke layar ponselnya guna melihat sesuatu. Yaitu, sebuah alamat Gedung dimana ia harus bekerja hari ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Itu berarti, ia datang tepat waktu di Gedung Kantor ini. Tetapi, ia masih tidak yakin dengan petunjuk yang ada di ponselnya itu. Menurutnya, itu tidak terlalu jelas dan rinci. Hell, di sini terdapat banyak Lantai dan Ruangan. Ia tak tahu Ruangan mana yang harus ia datangi saat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menggantikan posisi seorang di Gedung Kantor lain. Alhasil, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Resepsionis yang bekerja di Lobby Kantor tersebut.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya dimana letak Ruangan-"

"Tuan Lee Hongbin?"

Lelaki manis yang ternyata bernama Lee Hongbin tersebut membulatkan sedikit matanya, karena Resepsionis ini telah mengetahui namanya.

"K-kau mengetahui namaku?"

Sang Resepsionis hanya tersenyum ramah lalu membimbing Hongbin ke arah dimana Ruangan yang Hongbin maksud.

"Tuan sudah ditunggu oleh Direktur Perusahaan ini. Biar saya antar Tuan ke Ruangan beliau."

Hongbin membungkuk sopan dengan canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Ia hanya aneh mendapatkan perlakuan super sopan seperti ini. Kemudian ia teringat oleh sesuatu, bahwa posisinya di Perusahaan ini cukuplah penting.

"Ini Ruangannya, Tuan."

Setelah menaiki lift dan melewati beberapa Lantai, tibalah ia di Ruangan Direktur yang terbilang cukup berbeda dengan Ruangan-ruangan lain yang berada di sebelahnya. Rasa percaya diri yang semula memenuhi hatinya, kini menguap begitu saja. Ia sangat gugup dan canggung saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Resepsionis, Hongbin mulai mengetuk pintu berukir mewah tersebut dan masuk setelah mendengar persetujuan dari seseorang yang berada di dalam Ruangan tersebut. Ia yakin suara itu adalah Direktur Kantor ini.

Tetapi...

Didengar dari suaranya, kenapa Direktur Kantor ini terdengar begitu... muda?

"Silahkan duduk."

Hal pertama yang dapat Hongbin gambarkan adalah aroma dari Ruangan mewah ini. Begitu sejuk dan juga menenangkan. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar memejamkan keduanya matanya sembari menghirup aroma Ruangan ini cukup lama. Setelah itu, entah bisa disebut sebagai keajaiban atau tidak, ia jauh lebih tenang dan kepercayaan dirinya kembali muncul.

"Aku adalah Sekertaris baru. Untuk... sementara. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Hongbin memberikan salam terhangatnya lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya pada sang Direktur. Namun tak selang beberapa lama, senyuman itu luntur setelah memandang sosok yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kami memang sedang membutuhkan posisi itu untuk saat ini. Selagi Hakyeon cuti menikah."

Ravi _-sang Direktur_ -memandangi wajah Hongbin dan melemparkan senyuman ramahnya. Ia memang selalu bersikap baik pada siapa pun yang bekerja padanya.

"Namaku adalah Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Meskipun saat ini terdapat ribuan debuman keras di dalam jantungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Pria yang sama yang ia temui semalam. Ketika ia memotong antrian saat ia membeli sebotol air mineral untuk Mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok.

Apakah semua ini adalah kebetulan?

Jika iya, maka ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ravi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku adalah seorang yang mudah bergaul."

Ravi dapat dengan mudah membaca ekspresi Hongbin. Ia pun ingat betul sosok Lelaki ini. Lelaki yang telah memotong antriannya karena terlihat begitu panik dan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Dunia akan menjadi sesempit ini.

" _Umm_... maaf. Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian semalam."

Hongbin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkit kejadian semalam yang mereka alami. Meskipun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada kecanggungan lagi di antara dirinya dan juga sang atasan.

"Tidak masalah."

Hongbin dapat bernafas lega kali ini. Ternyata benar, Ravi adalah sosok yang ramah dan juga mudah bergaul.

Namun pandangan Hongbin tak lagi tertuju pada Ravi, melainkan pada sebuah buku yang nyatanya tadi sedang dibaca oleh Ravi. Ia seperti mengenal buku itu. Ah tidak, bukan hanya sekedar kenal, tetapi ia sangat tahu buku itu.

"Kau... masih membaca buku itu?" tanya Hongbin. Ia terlihat begitu penasaran akan jawaban Ravi. Tetapi Ravi justru menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Ya?"

"Ah maksudku. Kau suka membaca buku itu? Kebetulan, aku juga menyukai buku itu," jelas Hongbin. Ia nampak antusias. Senyuman cerah kembali terlukis di wajah manisnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ravi.

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membaca buku itu 100 kali karena aku sangat menyukainya. Terlebih topik tentang... cinta. Aku pikir itu sangat bermakna dan begitu mendalam."

"Tentang cinta? Itulah yang aku sukai dari buku ini," jawab Ravi sambil tertawa kecil.

Sepertinya ia merasa cocok dan nyaman dengan Sekertaris barunya ini.

"Ah aku hampir terlupa. Kau sudah boleh mulai bekerja hari ini. Ruanganmu berada tepat di samping Ruangan ini. Terdapat beberapa tugas yang harus kau kerjakan," jelas Ravi. Ia masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Sementara Hongbin masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik. Terima kasih."

Hongbin menyempatkan dirinya untuk membungkuk hormat pada Ravi, kemudian ia beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju ke Ruangannya sendiri. Menyisakan Ravi yang masih tersenyum akan sikap Sekertaris barunya barusan.

Sejujurnya, ia sempat khawatir karena tugas Hakyeon terbilang cukup penting. Tetapi sepertinya rekomendasi dari Hakyeon memang patut dipertimbangkan. Terlebih, Hongbin cukup memiliki banyak pengalaman di bidangnya. Jadi, tidak masalah jika ia membiarkan Hakyeon cuti selama 1 bulan ke depan.

Tak selang beberapa lama, pintu Ruangannya kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampilkan sosok Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Siapa lagi jika bukan Leo?

"Karyawan baru?" tanya Leo begitu memasuki Ruangan Ravi. Dijawab oleh Ravi dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Leo lagi.

"Lee Hongbin. Ia menggantikan posisi Hakyeon untuk satu bulan ke depan."

Leo mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar makan siang. Tetapi ia sudah terlanjur datang ke Ruangan Ravi. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk datang ke sini.

"Dan kau... apa yang membawamu datang ke Ruanganku? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Ravi percaya diri.

Leo teringat sesuatu. Kemarin malam, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Nyonya Han yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam bersama Ravi dan melangsungkan Pertunangan mereka. Tetapi ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Ravi.

"Kemarin malam Ibu..."

"Ibu sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam Pertunangan kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu membawa dirimu saja."

Ravi bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekat menghampiri Leo yang mematung. Kemudian satu tangannya ia selipkan pada pinggang Kekasih manisnya tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Leo.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu. Kau terlalu manis, Leo," bisik Ravi dengan suara beratnya.

Kemudian ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Leo, dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Tentu Leo membalas ciuman itu.

Pertemuannya dengan Ravi, nyatanya tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan dulu. Saat ini, Ravi bahkan jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Ia sangat membutuhkan Lelaki itu untuk bertahan hidup.

Ia...

sangat mencintai Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shanghai - China. December, 2016.**_

 _Musim dingin telah tiba. Hujan tak hentinya turun membasahi Kota Shanghai dari mulai Matahari terbit hingga terbenam._

 _Hongbin terdiam terduduk seorang diri, dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh jaket tebal. Juga, teh panas yang sudah ia sesap sedikit berada di hadapannya._

 _Kling_

 _Terdengar suara lonceng pintu Café menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Hongbin hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap derasnya hujan yang sedang turun dengan sangat deras saat ini._

 _"Aku pesan satu Americano. Tolong antar ke meja itu."_

 _Samar-samar ia mendengar seorang yang baru masuk tadi, memesan sebuah minuman. Namun ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya, dan lebih memilih untuk memasang headset di kedua telinganya._

 _Kriettt_

 _Suara decitan kursi kayu yang beradu dengan lantai berhasil masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dan ia tak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Lelaki tadi yang melakukan hal itu. Ia tak menyangka, ada seseorang yang tertarik untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal, tempat ini tak begitu indah. Hanya ada jendela kaca transparan yang cukup luas, yang hanya memiliki pemandangan trotoar jalanan yang kosong._

 _Ia baru saja ingin menundukkan kepalanya, guna menyesap teh panas yang masih setia menemaninya. Namun sebuah objek berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yaitu, sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh Lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya._

 ** _'Whisper'_**

 _Itulah judul yang tertera di cover buku tersebut. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang kisah percintaan klasik, yang dibumbui dengan konflik antar-keluarga bangsawan dan juga seorang Raja pemimpin sebuah Negara._

 _Jelas ia mengetahui buku itu, karena ia sangat mengaguminya. Maka dari itu, ia cukup heran bahwa ada orang lain yang memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Padahal, buku itu ia dapatkan sejak ia berusia 15 tahun. Dan kini ia sudah berusia 25 tahun. Bisa dibayangkan betapa herannya ia pada sosok Lelaki itu. Tentu juga penasaran._

 _"Silahkan nikmati pesanan Anda."_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Hongbin belum memutar lagu di ponselnya, ia jelas bisa mendengar suara berat Lelaki itu. Suaranya yang cukup membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Terlebih sang pemilik suara itu pun mempunyai wajah yang sangat rupawan. Ia rasa perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah hal yang wajar._

 _Lelaki itu terus membaca dengan tenang, sesekali menyesap Americano yang ia pesan. Hongbin bahkan tak menyadari kapan hujan mereda dan teh panas yang sedari tadi ia sesap kini sudah habis tak tersisa._

 _Sungguh ia ingin menegur atau menyapa Lelaki ini, tetapi ia tak memiliki nyali yang besar untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Café itu dan menghilang begitu saja._

 _Ia hanya penasaran, siapakah Lelaki itu sebenarnya? Ia ingin mengenal Lelaki tampan itu lebih jauh. Dan juga tentang kehidupannya._

 _'Apakah ia orang China? Tetapi dari caranya berbicara, ia tak begitu mahir menggunakan bahasa China,' batinnya bergejolak._

 _Mungkin ia akan menemui Lelaki 'si penarik perhatian' itu esok hari lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ternyata ia berjodoh dengan Lelaki itu, karena pada kenyataannya, ia kembali dipertemukan olehnya dan untuk saat ini ia berhasil maju satu langkah._

 _Ia telah mengetahui siapa nama Lelaki itu berdasarkan Dokumen yang sedang dibaca olehnya._

 _Hongbin bernafas lega. Dan di hari-hari setelahnya, ia selalu memperhatikan Lelaki itu dan mengikuti kemana Lelaki itu pergi._

 _Ia mulai nyaman dengan cinta rahasianya terhadap Lelaki itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin cukup menikmati hari pertamanya bekerja di Kantor ini. Ia sangat nyaman berada di sini, terlebih ia merasakan adanya sebuah keajaiban besar yang sedang menghampirinya saat ini. Yaitu, ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan _'sosok Lelaki pujaannya'_ di masa lalu.

Ia tahu bahwa semua ini terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi ia pun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Tuhan memang telah memberikannya Takdir yang indah.

" _Huahh_... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Ia sudah bekerja dan memahami tugasnya selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dan ia baru saja tersadar bahwa ia kelaparan karena ia belum mengisi perutnya siang ini. Beruntung ia membawa sebungkus roti isi yang dapat mengganjal perutnya yang kosong. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera melahap rotinya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di dekat Pintu Ruangan Kantornya tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku harus menghabiskan roti itu, dengan begitu, aku dapat berpikir lagi. Selamat makan," monolog Hongbin.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu Ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka. Di saat ia baru menghabiskan setengah dari roti isinya. Di sana, terdapat Ravi yang ternyata telah membuka pintu Ruangannya.

"Hongbin, maaf mengganggu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang ini? Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku cepat-cepat karena malam ini aku memiliki sebuah janji."

Hongbin yang sedikit terkejut, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Ravi padanya. Setelah menunjukkan senyuman menawannya-lagi-Ravi segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Hongbin yang termenung melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Haruskah aku lembur di hari pertama aku bekerja?"

Ia telah menghabiskan rotinya. Berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun sesuatu seperti kertas kecil terjatuh dari tumpukan berkas yang dipegangnya.

Benda itu lebih terlihat seperti... sebuah foto?

Senyuman manis tercetak di wajah Hongbin setelah memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah foto Ravi.

Saat dirinya sedang berada di China.

"Aku sangat mengingatmu, Ravi. Dan aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali di sini."

Hongbin bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan foto itu di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Aku tidak mungkin terus menerus menyimpan cinta sepihak ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Muncul orang ketiga yaitu Hongbin *jreng jreng*_**

 ** _Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?_**

 ** _NEXT?_**

 ** _REVIEW JUSEYO~_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hongbin cukup menikmati hari pertamanya bekerja di Kantor ini. Ia sangat nyaman berada di sini, terlebih ia merasakan adanya sebuah keajaiban besar yang sedang menghampirinya saat ini. Yaitu, ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan _'sosok Lelaki pujaannya'_ di masa lalu.

Ia tahu bahwa semua ini terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi ia pun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Tuhan memang telah memberikannya Takdir yang indah.

" _Huahh_... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Ia sudah bekerja dan memahami tugasnya selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dan ia baru saja tersadar bahwa ia kelaparan karena ia belum mengisi perutnya siang ini. Beruntung ia membawa sebungkus roti isi yang dapat mengganjal perutnya yang kosong. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera melahap rotinya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di dekat Pintu Ruangan Kantornya tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku harus menghabiskan roti itu, dengan begitu, aku dapat berpikir lagi. Selamat makan," monolog Hongbin.

Tak beberapa lama, pintu Ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka. Di saat ia baru menghabiskan setengah dari roti isinya. Di sana, terdapat Ravi yang ternyata telah membuka pintu Ruangannya.

"Hongbin, maaf mengganggu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang ini? Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku cepat-cepat karena malam ini aku memiliki sebuah janji."

Hongbin yang sedikit terkejut, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Ravi padanya. Setelah menunjukkan senyuman menawannya– _lagi_ –Ravi segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Hongbin yang termenung melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Haruskah aku lembur di hari pertama aku bekerja?"

Ia telah menghabiskan rotinya. Berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun sesuatu seperti kertas kecil terjatuh dari tumpukan berkas yang dipegangnya.

Benda itu lebih terlihat seperti... sebuah foto?

Senyuman manis tercetak di wajah Hongbin setelah memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah foto Ravi.

Saat dirinya sedang berada di China.

"Aku sangat mengingatmu, Ravi. Dan aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali di sini."

Hongbin bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan foto itu di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Aku tidak mungkin terus menerus menyimpan cinta sepihak ini."

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**  
 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:** **  
**Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M

 **Genre:** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

Ravi membereskan seluruh berkas yang ada di mejanya dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan Gedung Kantor tersebut. Tak akan ia lupakan janji malam ini untuk makan malam bersama dengan sang Kekasih. Sementara Leo, sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menunggu Ravi di _Lobby_ Gedung Kantor yang sudah nampak sepi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan menyadari bahwa Ravi telah terlambat selama 10 menit.

"Maafkan aku."

Leo menoleh ke arah seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya. Itu adalah Ravi. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja setelah melihat senyuman milik Lelaki tampan itu.

"Apakah banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan?" tanya Leo. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Mobil mereka terparkir.

"Hongbin banyak membantu pekerjaanku. Karena dia, aku bisa makan malam bersamamu."

Mereka mulai memasuki Mobil, dan Ravi segera melajukan Mobil mewah miliknya tersebut menuju ke Restoran yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Khusus untuk acara makan malam mereka yang spesial.

"Kau tahu? Hongbin sangatlah sopan dan ia selalu tersenyum. Ia adalah tipe pekerja yang memiliki semangat tinggi. Aku rasa ia sangat cocok bekerja denganku," lanjut Ravi. Ia terus saja membahas Sekertaris barunya tersebut.

"Benarkah? Aku harap ia nyaman bekerja di Perusahaan kita."

Leo tersenyum kecil. Melihat Kekasihnya nampak bersemangat seperti itu, membuatnya turut merasakan semangat yang dirasakan oleh Ravi. Jika Ravi senang, maka ia pun akan seperti itu.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Tak terasa keduanya telah tiba di sebuah Restoran yang sudah Ravi pesan sebelumnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dan jangan lupakan senyuman cerah yang keduanya lemparkan satu sama lain.

Ravi menarik satu kursi untuk Leo, membiarkan Leo duduk nyaman di kursinya dan setelahnya ia duduk di hadapan Lelaki manis tersebut.

"Walaupun lelah bekerja, kau selalu nampak sempurna di mataku," Ravi memberikan rayuannya pada Leo.

"Apakah kau memiliki kalimat rayuan yang lainnya?"

Leo berusaha untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu topik pembicaraan yang harus ia lakukan dengan Ravi saat ini. Ia sungguh merasa gugup.

"Ya. Aku memiliki banyak. Dan itu akan kusimpan baik-baik, agar kau bisa mendengar kalimat itu setiap harinya."

Leo tertawa kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang Pelayan yang membawakan makanan dan menyajikannya di hadapan mereka.

Leo yang baru saja ingin menyantap makanannya, tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya karena merasa ada yang janggal dengan makanan itu. Sementara Ravi, ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan Leo yang nampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ravi.

Leo menunjukkan makanannya pada Ravi. "Ada sesuatu di dalam makanan ini. Lihatlah."

Ravi nampak memperhatikan makanan itu. "Itu hanya Pasta biasa. Apa yang aneh?" ucapnya.

"Ini. Kau tidak melihatnya? Ada sesuatu yang keras di—"

Leo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena terkejut dengan benda yang ia temukan di dalam tumpukan Pasta miliknya. Itu bukanlah benda yang asing. Melainkan sebuah cincin perak yang memiliki berlian berkilau di bagian tengahnya.

"Ra-ravi?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua."

Ravi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Leo yang terduduk. Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga dagunya menyentuh bahu milik Leo. Kemudian kedua tangannya menjulur ke depan guna meraih sendok dan garpu yang Leo pegang. Ia mengambil cincin itu lalu membersihkannya dengan tissue.

"Bagaimana? Cincin ini, apa kau menyukainya?"

Leo mendengar suara berat Ravi yang lirih menyapa telinganya. Terdengar sangat jelas, karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Aku... sungguh terkejut."

Ravi tersenyum puas. Reaksi inilah yang ingin ia lihat dari Leo. Ia telah mempersiapkan hal ini secara matang dan sempurna.

"Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk menjadikanmu sebagai Tunanganku."

Ravi bangkit berdiri di samping Leo, diikuti oleh Leo yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian Ravi memasangkan cincin di jari manis Leo, lalu mengecup dahi Lelaki manis yang telah resmi menjadi Tunangannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersamamu," ucap Ravi.

"Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu di setiap waktu," jawab Leo.

Kemudian keduanya berciuman dengan mesra dan hangat, ditemani oleh suasana yang romantis di tempat yang sunyi tersebut.

Kebahagiaan telah mereka rasakan. Dan mereka ingin selalu seperti ini.

Namun perasaan Leo mendadak berubah. Rasa trauma itu muncul. Ia takut kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada saat dimana ia baru saja meresmikan Pertunangannya dengan Hyuk.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ravi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi kembali.

Spontan Leo mendorong dada Ravi cukup kuat hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Ravi baru saja ingin protes, namun Leo lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Ia tahu, pasti ada yang salah dengan Leo.

Ia berlari mengejar Leo dan lambat laun ia berpikir.

Bahwa Leo pasti masih mengingat hal itu. Kejadian paling traumatis yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup.

Yaitu kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai untuk selama-lamanya.

 _'Leo. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan berusaha untuk melepaskanmu dari trauma itu.'  
_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo berjalan perlahan menutup pintu Kamarnya. Mengabaikan suara Ravi yang terus memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya meringsut hingga terduduk di lantai, lalu ia menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia takut. Ia hanya terlalu takut kejadian itu terulang kembali di kehidupannya. Ia memang sudah tak mencintai Hyuk dan menggantikan Lelaki itu dengan sosok Ravi. Tetapi tetap saja perasaan takut itu masih ada. Tertempel rekat di dinding hatinya yang terdalam.

 _Tok tok tok  
_  
"Leo, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

Terdengar nada kecewa di balik perkataan yang Ravi lontarkan. Dan Leo mendengar itu semua. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi mereka, justru berakhir dengan rasa kecewa bercampur dengan kekacauan. Yang bahkan ia buat sendiri.

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Leo. Ia mengunci rapat bibirnya, dan yang terdengar hanyalah isakan kecil yang mati-matian ia tahan. Hingga cukup lama ia mempertahankan egonya, suara Ravi tak terdengar lagi. Hanya suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh dari pintu itu.

Bagi Ravi, sikap Leo adalah hal yang wajar terjadi. Dan ia pun tak akan tinggal diam, tanpa melakukan usaha apapun. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Lelaki yang baru saja menjadi Tunangannya itu. Meskipun Leo masih bersikeras menolak keberadaannya.

Ravi mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa Ruang Tamu, kemudian ia terdiam sejenak sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun suara ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar dan Ravi segera membuka pemberitahuan pesan tersebut.

 **From : Lee Hongbin  
To : Me**  
 _Sajangnim, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang kau berikan. Aku letakkan di atas meja, agar kau bisa segera mengeceknya besok pagi.  
_  
Entah kerasukan Setan apa, dengan sangat cepat Ravi menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan menghubungi Hongbin saat itu juga.

Tak lama menunggu, panggilan itu dijawab oleh Hongbin di seberang sana.

"Kau masih di Kantor?"

"Tunggu aku 15 menit. Aku akan segera tiba di sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ternyata Ravi datang malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk menemuinya. Ia bahkan tak pernah memimpikan hal ini akan terjadi. Namun pada kenyataannya, Ravi benar-benar datang. Dan saat ini Lelaki tinggi tersebut sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain terdiam dan membaca maksud dari Ravi yang memintanya untuk menunggu di sini.

"Kantor sudah sangat sepi. Aku tidak yakin—"

"Aku... tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa."

Ucapan Hongbin terpotong oleh perkataan Ravi yang terdengar sangat lemah.

Memang benar, Hongbin dapat melihat kondisi Ravi yang sedikit kacau. Juga, atasannya tersebut nampak kebingungan dan tak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Tetapi setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ravi barusan, membuatnya mengerti bahwa Ravi memang memiliki sebuah masalah.

Jadi, apakah ini adalah kesempatan untuknya?

"Aku bukanlah tipe seseorang yang suka bercerita tentang masalah pribadiku pada orang lain. Terlebih aku baru saja mengenalnya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar sulit. Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi."

Ruangan Kantor milik Ravi sudah gelap tanpa pencahayaan karena setiap pukul 11 malam, lampu Gedung akan mati secara otomatis. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada di Ruangan itu hanyalah pembiasan lampu Kota yang ada di luar Gedung. Ruangan itu benar-benar redup dan juga dingin.

Ravi berjalan menuju jendela transparan guna melihat pemandangan Kota yang masih nampak terang dari atas sini. Sementara Hongbin, ia hanya memperhatikan Ravi dari belakang tanpa berani menginsterupsi perkataan Ravi.

"Maaf karena telah menyita waktu istirahatmu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja besok jika kau mau. Itu tidak masalah."

Tentu Hongbin merasa terkejut atas pernyataan Ravi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja bekerja selama satu hari, tetapi Ravi telah menyuruhnya untuk libur. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat aneh?

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, _Sajangnim_. Aku bisa bekerja besok."

Hening sejenak. Ravi tak mengeluarkan suaranya, begitupun dengan Hongbin. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin pendingin Ruangan dan juga detakan jarum jam yang berada di sana.

Ravi menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di atas karpet. Melihat itu, Hongbin segera menghampirinya.

"Aku... sedikit pusing," gumam Ravi. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"K-kau harus istirahat, _Sajangnim_. Aku bisa mengantarmu hingga ke Rumah menggunakan _Taxi_."

"Tidak. Aku rasa lebih baik aku di sini," jawab Ravi. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Leo saat ini, jika ia kembali ke Apartemen mereka. Ia memahami keadaan Leo yang membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendiri.

Akhirnya Hongbin memilih untuk membawa tubuh Ravi ke sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ravi terus saja memegangi pelipisnya, sementara Hongbin terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Lelaki yang ia sukai tersebut.

"Kau sakit? Mau aku carikan obat?" tawar Hongbin.

Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari obat. Namun satu tangan Ravi berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya. Mau tidak mau ia menatap Ravi dan melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," Ravi menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya.

Jantung Hongbin berdegup keras, terlebih ketika Ravi mulai menarik tangannya perlahan hingga ia kembali terduduk di tempat semula. Tepat di samping Ravi berada.

Ravi terus menatap matanya dan ia hanya berusaha menikmati jarak sempit yang ia miliki bersama Ravi. Bersama Lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ya, sebelum tangan Ravi terus menarik tangannya hingga Lelaki itu menopangkan dagunya pada bahunya. Ravi memeluk tubuh Hongbin dengan erat.

"Rasanya sakit. Dadaku sakit sekali," gumam Ravi tepat di samping telinga Hongbin.

Namun setelah itu Hongbin menyadari, bahwa kondisi Ravi sedang tidak baik. Terbukti dari panasnya nafas Lelaki itu, dan juga suhu tubuh Ravi yang meningkat ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Sepertinya Ravi sedang Demam.

"Kau demam, _Sajangnim_. Dan... apakah dadamu juga terasa sakit?" ucap Hongbin dengan panik.

Tidak bohong, ia sangat menikmati sikap Ravi yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Tetapi, ia pun tak boleh bersikap gegabah untuk bisa mendapatkan Lelaki ini dengan cara yang kotor. Ia hanya ingin Ravi melihatnya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan memaksa hati Ravi untuk terus berada di sampingnya.

"Hongbin..."

"Ya?"

Perlahan Ravi melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tangannya mulai menangkup wajah Hongbin. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat, seiring terhapusnya jarak di antara mereka. Tubuh Hongbin terasa kaku. Ia sangat menginginkan ciuman dari Ravi. Ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir yang tak ia miliki itu. Ia ingin sekali Ravi terus menciumnya sepanjang waktu.

Dan detik ini... ia memiliki kesempatan itu.

" _Sa-sajangnim_..."

Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Hongbin menolak ciuman Ravi dengan mendorong dada Ravi dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan emas yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan dari apa yang selama ini ia harapkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ravi.

Entah kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini pada Sekertaris barunya tersebut. Sebagian hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan atas rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan. Ia harus melampiaskan rasa sakit ini agar sakit itu tidak semakin membesar. Dan untuk saat ini, ia rasa Hongbin adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat tepat.

"Aku... a-aku memang tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Meskipun aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Tetapi... bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal itu padaku? Bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku, _Sajangnim_?"

Hongbin ingin menangis pada saat itu juga. Ia berusaha keras menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang kacau saat ini."

Ravi menjauh dari tubuh Hongbin dan kembali memijit pelipisnya. Sementara Hongbin segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mencari obat untukmu. Tunggulah di sini."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Ravi, Hongbin beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju Ruangannya untuk mengambil obat. Sebagai antisipasi, ia memang sering menyediakan obat-obatan yang umum, misalnya demam, batuk, sakit perut ataupun obat ringan lainnya. Ia rasa, obat-obatan itu akan berguna untuk Ravi.

"Kau demam. Minumlah obat ini dan segera istirahat. Besok kau akan segera sembuh."

Hongbin memberikan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih pada Ravi. Dan Ravi segera meminum obat itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Perlakuan yang Hongbin berikan, sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Dan ia merasakan ketulusan ketika Hongbin melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Hongbin adalah orang yang baik.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini," ucap Hongbin ketika Ravi sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Terima kasih. Kau sungguh baik," ucap Ravi. Hongbin tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dan pekerjaanku sewajarnya. Kau adalah Atasanku, maka aku harus memperhatikan kesehatan Atasanku juga."

Itu memang benar. Di samping perasaannya yang tersimpan rapat untuk Ravi.

"Selamat malam, _Sajangnim_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin adalah orang yang sangat baik. Setidaknya, itulah tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Ravi untuk Sekertaris penggantinya tersebut.

Sempat terlintas pemikiran gila di kepalanya, untuk menjadikan Hongbin sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa kecewanya terhadap Leo. Namun ia rasa itu terlalu gila. Ia baru saja bertunangan dengan Leo dan tidak mungkin ia mengkhianati perasaan Lelaki cantik itu.

Rasa dan sikap perhatian yang Hongbin tunjukkan padanya, terpaksa membuatnya harus membuka mata untuk menatap Hongbin. Menyadari kehadiran Hongbin yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu pun, kerap kali menemaninya makan siang bahkan membuatkan bekal untuknya. Ia tak pernah menolak kebaikan Hongbin terhadapnya, begitupun dengan hatinya...

Ia tak dapat mempertahankan hatinya yang tertutup dari Hongbin.

"Aku rasa kita harus membicarakannya."

Ravi mendatangi Apartemen Leo pagi ini. Sebagai seorang Lelaki, ia harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ataupun kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan juga Leo. Sudah 3 hari Leo mendiamkan dirinya dan tak saling bertukar kabar satu sama lain. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia berbicara pada Leo dan menjalani hubungan mereka seperti semula.

"Ini memang berat untukmu, tetapi bukalah hatimu untukku... Aku akan selalu mengerti dirimu, Leo."

"Berat untukku? Kau tahu apa tentangku?" tentang Leo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan ucapan Ravi.

"Leo, maafkan aku."

Ravi meraih kedua tangan Leo, namun Leo membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan Bisnis ke luar Kota selama 3 hari," ucap Leo.

"Untuk saat ini, aku membutuhkan waktuku sendiri. Hingga hari Pernikahan kita tiba, aku akan kembali padamu," lanjutnya.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Ravi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian dada kirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa Leo selama itu? Satu jam saja tidak bertemu, rasa rindunya sudah seluas lautan terhadap Leo.

Namun tanpa menjawab sesuatu, Leo menghempaskan kedua tangan Ravi yang menggenggam tangannya, lalu beranjak dari sana begitu saja.

Sungguh ia merasa kacau.

Terlebih ketika ia memikirkan hari Pernikahan mereka yang semakin dekat.

Siang menjelang. Ia menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Yaitu bekerja dengan urusan Kantor seorang diri di Ruangan pribadinya. Pikirannya semakin tidak fokus. Teringat kembali pada saat jiwa Hyuk menguasai dirinya dan membuat Leo jatuh cinta padanya. Membuatnya tak yakin atas perasaannya sendiri. Jauh daripada itu, nyatanya ia telah lebih dulu mencintai Leo.

Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan tulus yang tidak selayaknya dipermainkan.

Ia mencintai Leo. Maka dari itu ia akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan cintanya apapun yang terjadi.

Tak terasa ia merasa sedikit lapar. Sudah sekitar 6 jam perutnya tidak diisi. Ravi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ruangan kerjanya menuju ke Kantin untuk makan siang. Ia tidak ingin jatuh sakit hanya karena pikiran konyolnya. Ia harus tetap berpikir jernih dan menjalani aktivitasnya dengan baik.

Kini ia telah duduk di salah satu kursi Restoran mewah di antara beberapa Restoran lain yang terjajar di sana. Semua orang yang berada di Gedung Kantor tersebut, tentu mengenal siapa dirinya. Selain ia adalah Direktur di Perusahaan itu, sikap ramah dan sopan pada Karyawan lainnya, membuatnya dikenal dengan baik oleh seluruh penghuni Gedung tersebut.

"Tidak perlu memesan makanan apapun di sini. Aku membawakan makan siang khusus untuk Sajangnim."

Ravi cukup terkejut atas kehadiran Hongbin yang secara tiba-tiba, lalu meletakkan kotak bekal makan siang tepat di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya tersebut.

Apa yang bisa Ravi lakukan ketika datang seseorang yang sempurna seperti Hongbin di saat dirinya tengah terpuruk?

"Tidakkah itu merepotkan?" tanya Ravi. Hongbin menggeleng cepat.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ini adalah masakanku. Aku harap _Sajangnim_ menyukainya."

Setelah membalas senyuman Hongbin, Ravi mulai membuka kotak bekal milik Hongbin.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kehangatan dari sikap seseorang, seperti yang Hongbin berikan padanya. Hongbin adalah orang pertama yang membuatkannya bekal bahkan tanpa ia minta. Padahal sudah jelas, 3 hari yang lalu ia telah berbuat kesalahan pada Sekertarisnya tersebut. Yaitu, bertindak tidak sopan, tidak selayaknya seorang Atasan terhadap Bawahannya.

"Mengenai malam itu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk bersikap seperti itu."

Hongbin tersenyum maklum atas permintaan maaf yang luar biasa maskulin dari Atasannya tersebut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa memahami hal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kita mendingin hanya karena hal itu," jawab Hongbin.

Hongbin sungguh luar biasa. Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki hati Malaikat bagi Ravi. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia sempurna seperti Hongbin? Selain sikapnya yang baik, dia juga memiliki wajah yang... manis.

Ravi segera menyantap bekal tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kimbap, Telur gulung dan juga Kimchi.

"Kau... mengetahui makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Ravi. Pasalnya, makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini adalah makanan favoritnya. Seluruhnya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya membuat makanan yang aku sukai. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau juga menyukainya."

"Jadi kita memiliki kesukaan yang sama?"

Hongbin mengangguk cepat.

"Ah, aku juga ingat tentang buku yang kau baca saat hari pertama aku bekerja. Itu adalah buku kesukaan kita berdua."

Ravi tertawa kecil. Ingin sekali ia usak surai lembut Hongbin. Namun ia harus menahannya karena ia dan Hongbin tidaklah memiliki hubungan spesial apapun.

"Dan... film kesukaanku adalah..."

"The Best of Me/ _The Best of Me_ ," kompak keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sungguh Ravi sangat heran. Bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki kesamaan yang begitu banyak?

"Aku rasa itu hanya kebetulan."

Nyatanya tidak. Hongbin telah lama mengagumi Ravi dan mengikuti Ravi secara diam-diam sejak mereka berada di China. Pada saat itu, tanpa sengaja, Hongbin yang sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, melihat Ravi seorang diri memasuki sebuah Bioskop yang sedang memutar Film "The Best of Me" yang ia yakini adalah Film kesukaan Ravi.

Ravi yang dikenal sebagai seorang yang super sibuk, bahkan rela datang ke Bioskop hanya untuk menonton sebuah Film. Tentulah Film itu pasti sangat berarti bagi Ravi. Dan sejak saat itu, Hongbin akan terus mengingatnya. Hingga sampai saat ini.

"Jujur, aku merasa terhibur karena adanya dirimu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, nyatanya ucapan Ravi barusan, membuat kedua pipi Hongbin merona.

Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Sepertinya Tuhan telah mendengar seluruh do'anya hingga ia bisa duduk berhadapan dan berdekat dengan sosok Lelaki yang dikaguminya. Matanya tak henti untuk menatap lekat wajah tampan Ravi, yang semakin terlihat tampan karena Lelaki itu tengah tersenyum untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku memilikimu?'  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum Leo berangkat ke Luar Kota untuk Perjalanan Bisnisnya, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendatangi Makam Hyuk dan tak melupakan seikat bunga Tulip yang kemudian ia letakkan tepat di atas papan Nama Lelaki yang pernah memiliki hatinya tersebut.

Ia tahu bahwa Hyuk telah tiada. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa Hyuk tak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namun ia hanya merasa sedih berlebihan karena terus teringat oleh Hyuk. Segala yang telah Hyuk lakukan dan berikan untuknya, tak mudah terhapus begitu saja dari ingatannya.

Leo melangkah mendekat ke Makam Hyuk dan tatapannya ia tujukan pada gundukan tanah tak berwujud itu.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Hanya ada dirinya dan keheningan yang menemani kesendiriannya.

"Ravi selalu memperhatikanku dan mengucapkan kalimat cinta untukku."

"Aku pun sangat senang mendengarnya, dan aku pun sungguh mencintainya."

Bibir Leo mulai bergetar. Matanya memerah dan genangan air memenuhi pelupuk mata indahnya. Tak lama, ia meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitinya. Dan itu jauh lebih menyakitiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Leo terisak keras di samping Makam Hyuk. Dada terasa sesak ketika bayangan wajah kecewa Ravi yang ia lihat, atas sikap egoisnya pada Lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu..."

Ia rasa tiga hari sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk menentukan hatinya. Sejujurnya, ia tak benar-benar melakukan perjalanan Bisnis. Ia hanya ingin menjauh sejenak dari kesibukannya, dan juga sedikit belajar untuk tidak berketergantungan pada sosok Ravi.

Ia telah menyewa sebuah Rumah yang jauh dari kebisingan Kota dan padatnya Penduduknya. Letaknya ada di dekat Pantai dan Rumah itu mengarah langsung pada indahnya pemandangan Laut biru. Sungguh menenangkan dan membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Ia hanya sendiri di sana. Tidak ada orang lain atau siapapun. Namun, ia tak lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Direktur di Perusahaan milik Keluarga Hyuk. Ia masih memantau tugas-tugas dan juga ikut hadir dalam Rapat meskipun itu melalui _video call._

Hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini, ia sudah mendapatkan pelayanan yang luar biasa. Perlahan ia memasuki Kamar miliknya dan meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di dalam. Tak henti sampai di situ, ia mulai berjalan menuju Balkon Kamar yang terletak di Lantai 2 tersebut, dan menyaksikan betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan berupa Lautan biru yang luas dan juga memiliki air yang jernih itu.

Setelah puas menikmati hembusan hangat sekaligus sejuk di Balkon Kamarnya, ia kembali masuk dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendesah lemah. Mengeluarkan sebuah foto lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur tersebut. Itu adalah foto Ravi. Ia akan melihat foto itu, jika saja ia merindukan Tunangannya tersebut.

Pada saat itu ia berharap.

Ravi dapat mempertahankan cintanya, dan tak berpaling pada orang lain.

Ia hanya perlu membuktikan satu hal lagi sebelum ia benar-benar Menikah dengan Ravi. Tentang kesetiaan Lelaki itu padanya, dan juga tentang kejujuran hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL –oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hal ini yang Hongbin harapkan. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Rumahnya dan beristirahat karena lelah seharian bekerja. Mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok dan ini sudah terlalu larut jika ia menunggu para Montir hingga selesai membetulkan Mobilnya.

Dan bila ia menaiki kendaraan umum, bukankah itu terlalu bahaya untuknya? Ia membawa banyak Dokumen penting dan sangat berharga milik Perusahaan. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau-kalau Dokumen itu hilang atau dirampas oleh Penjahat.

Hongbin terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cuek tentang perawatan Mobilnya, sehingga ia harus tertimpa kesialan seperti saat ini.

"Apakah ini akan memakan waktu yang lama?" tanya Hongbin pada salah satu Montir yang sedang membetulkan Mobilnya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu sampai 2 jam lagi."

 _Heol!_ Tidak mungkin ia menunggu selama itu. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hongbin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hongbin segera menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang baru saja menyebut Namanya. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ya, ia adalah Ravi. Lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai Atasannya.

"Mobilku mogok, _Sajangnim_."

Ravi sempat melirik ke arah Mobil Hongbin yang sedang direparasi oleh dua orang Montir, lalu ia membulatkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara 'Oh'.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau."

Tawaran Ravi membuat Hongbin terkejut setengah mati. Lelaki manis itu segera mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu saja, _Sajangnim_ ," tolaknya secara halus.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas bekal makan siang tadi."

Ravi menunjukkan senyumannya pada Hongbin. Sementara Hongbin yang merasa terhipnotis akan senyuman Ravi, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Atasan tampannya tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu makanan yang lebih enak dari sebelumnya, _Sajangnim_."

Hongbin membungkuk hormat pada Ravi dan hanya ditanggapi oleh kekehan kecil dari Ravi.

"Masuklah," perintah Ravi.

Hongbin segera memasuki Mobil mewah itu terduduk di kursi yang berada di samping pengemudi. Ravi pun turut masuk ke dalam Mobilnya, dan ketika ia sudah terduduk di dalam… ia baru menyadari bahwa kursi yang biasa Leo duduki, kini diduduki oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Hongbin. Sekertarisnya sendiri.

" _Sajangnim_?"

Ucapan Hongbin berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera menyalakan mesin Mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Gedung Kantor tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya hanya saling terdiam. Ravi terdiam karena memikirkan Leo yang tak kunjung menghubunginya, sementara Hongbin terlalu sungkan walau sekedar untuk mengajak Ravi berbicara. Keadaan yang ada di sekitar mereka mendadak canggung.

"Dua Blok dari sini, kita belok ke kanan," ucap Hongbin menunjukkan letak Rumahnya pada Ravi.

"Ah, tentu."

Jantung Hongbin perlahan berdebar. Ia ragu apakah ia harus mengundang Ravi untuk mampir ke Rumahnya atau justru membiarkan Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Mobil sudah terhenti tepat di depan Rumahnya, dan Ravi pun sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia masih terpaku di samping Ravi dan berusaha untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ravi.

"Kau bisa mampir sejenak jika kau mau."

Ravi nyaris tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hongbin karena Hongbin bersuara sangat lirih. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada Hongbin.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Ravi.

Hongbin semakin gugup dan meremas kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin Ravi dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau… k-kau bisa mampir sejenak jika kau mau," ulang Hongbin. Sedetik kemudian Ravi menjauhkan dirinya dari Hongbin dan menatap wajah Hongbin yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Mata Hongbin nyaris keluar dari tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut atas jawaban Ravi.

Jadi… apakah Ravi menerima tawarannya?

Hongbin masih tak menyangka bahwa ia berhasil mengajak Ravi bertamu ke Rumahnya. Terlebih saat ini sudah terlalu larut untuk menerima Tamu. Ia membiarkan Ravi terduduk di Ruang Tamu, sementara ia sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk Ravi. Setelah selesai dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya, ia kembali menghampiri Ravi dan terduduk di sebelah Lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau memiliki Rumah yang bagus. Apa kau tinggal seorang diri di sini?" Ravi membuka pembicaraannya dengan Hongbin dan menikmati minuman dingin yang disediakan olehnya.

"Ya. Aku tinggal seorang diri. Orangtuaku berada di Gangnam."

Ravi mengangguk paham, namun perlahan-lahan ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya berat. Hongbin sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap Ravi. Sepertinya ia tengah berada dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit. Ravi nampak tertekan dan kebingungan.

" _Sajangnim_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hongbin. Suaranya sangat lirih dan juga lembut.

"Aku… sedang menghadapi kisah cinta yang sangat sulit."

Hongbin merasa dada bagian kirinya berdenyut dan itu sangatlah menyesakkan untuknya. Kenapa ia baru mengetahui bahwa nyatanya Ravi telah memiliki pasangan?

"Apakah ini masalah… Kekasihmu?" tanya Hongbin dengan hati-hati. Dan Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan bahkan aku sudah bertunangan dengannya. Tetapi ia–"

" _Sajangnim_ …"

Cukup. Ia tak ingin mendengar cerita apapun dari Ravi. Persetan dengan Kekasihnya ataupun Tunangannya, ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia hanya menginginkan Ravi menjadi miliknya.

Dengan segenap keberaniaan yang ia miliki, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas paha Ravi dan menatap Lelaki itu dengan dalam. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Ravi. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Hongbin memutuskan pandangan mata mereka dan tatapan kini beralih pada bibir Ravi. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan juga Ravi. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas milik Ravi yang membelai sedikit wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lelaki yang ia sukai itu. Tidak ada penolakkan dari Ravi, yang ada justru ia merasakan tengkuknya ditahan oleh tangan besar Ravi dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Biarkanlah pengkhianatan ini terjadi.

Keinginan itupun muncul dan waktu menjadi sangat tepat untuknya.

Ia tidak dapat menolak Hongbin. Ia membutuhkan sosok seperti Hongbin saat ini. Terlebih Lelaki manis itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menerima Lelaki itu.

Meskipun ia tahu…

Akan ada satu hati yang tersakiti karena keputusannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akan ada kejutan di Chapter selanjutnya :'D**_

 _ **Semoga kalian ga bosen sama FF ini.**_

 _ **Ok, if this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote.**_

 _ **Thank you~**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Sajangnim_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hongbin. Suaranya sangat lirih dan juga lembut.

"Aku… sedang menghadapi kisah cinta yang sangat sulit."

Hongbin merasa dada bagian kirinya berdenyut dan itu sangatlah menyesakkan untuknya. Kenapa ia baru mengetahui bahwa nyatanya Ravi telah memiliki pasangan?

"Apakah ini masalah… Kekasihmu?" tanya Hongbin dengan hati-hati. Dan Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan bahkan aku sudah bertunangan dengannya. Tetapi ia–"

" _Sajangnim_ …"

Cukup. Ia tak ingin mendengar cerita apapun dari Ravi. Persetan dengan Kekasihnya ataupun Tunangannya, ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia hanya menginginkan Ravi menjadi miliknya.

Dengan segenap keberaniaan yang ia miliki, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas paha Ravi dan menatap Lelaki itu dengan dalam. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Ravi. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Hongbin memutuskan pandangan mata mereka dan tatapan kini beralih pada bibir Ravi. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan juga Ravi. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas milik Ravi yang membelai sedikit wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lelaki yang ia sukai itu. Tidak ada penolakkan dari Ravi, yang ada justru ia merasakan tengkuknya ditahan oleh tangan besar Ravi dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Biarkanlah pengkhianatan ini terjadi.

Keinginan itupun muncul dan waktu menjadi sangat tepat untuknya.

Ia tidak dapat menolak Hongbin. Ia membutuhkan sosok seperti Hongbin saat ini. Terlebih Lelaki manis itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menerima Lelaki itu.

Meskipun ia tahu…

Akan ada satu hati yang tersakiti karena keputusannya.

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**  
 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:** **  
**Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M

 **Genre:** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

Punggung Hongbin menubruk dinding yang ada di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan Ravi yang mengunci di sekitar samping wajah Hongbin. Nafas Hongbin menipis, wajah Ravi mendekat ke wajahnya dan Hongbin menutup kedua matanya.

Hongbin merasakan itu, nafas Ravi yang berada di ujung bibirnya. Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya dari dinding dan menekankan bibir Ravi dengan bibir miliknya. Bibir Ravi terasa seperti _mint_ dan Hongbin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ravi untuk menikmati rasa itu.

Bibir mereka bergerak selaras, dan Hongbin terkesiap ketika Ravi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hongbin membuka bibirnya dan tanpa membuang waktu, Ravi menyelipkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hongbin. Lidahnya bekerja sama dengan milik Hongbin dan ia mengeksplorasi setiap bagian dari mulut Hongbin yang terasa manis itu. Aksi Ravi membuat Hongbin mendesah hingga ia melengkungkan punggungnya mencoba untuk menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Ravi mengerang, dan ia merenggangkan pinggulnya lalu mundur ke belakang. Kakinya menyentuh lantai dan keduanya berjalan berantakan menuju Kamar Hongbin. Mereka terjatuh di atas tempat tidur yang sama, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dengan cepat, Hongbin mengoyak pakaian yang dikenakannya, membiarkan permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan Ravi yang sudah lebih dulu melepaskan pakaiannya. Ravi melepaskan ciuman itu dan mereka terengah-engah saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tangan Ravi bergerak cepat untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh Hongbin yang paling sensitive dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Hongbin membuang pandangannya, dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika jemari Ravi bermain di dalam tubuh Hongbin.

Ravi membalikkan tubuh Hongbin dalam satu langkah yang cepat dengan satu jemarinya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin memekik ketika Ravi tiba-tiba menciumi punggungnya mulai dari leher hingga pinggulnya. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Ravi, sampai Hongbin merasakan sesuatu milik Ravi di bawah sana mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menahan nafasnya, namun setelahnya, desahan keras terlontar dari bibirnya terlebih ketika Ravi mengecupi telinganya dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku ingin mendengar itu. Berteriaklah sesukamu selagi itu dapat membangkitkan nafsuku."

Suara berat Ravi menyapu indera pendengaran Hongbin. Kemudian Lelaki tampan itu menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya.

Bibir Hongbin terus terbuka dan membiarkan Ravi menikmati bibir dan juga tubuhnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Tangan Ravi begitu erat mencengkram pinggangnya, seiring gerakan itu terus berlangsung.

Hongbin merasakan perbedaan dari diri Ravi. Bukanlah seorang yang hangat dan juga sopan terhadapnya, melainkan lihatlah dengan apa yang diperbuatnya saat ini, Ravi melecehkannya dan melakukan hal itu tanpa kelembutan. Meskipun ialah yang lebih dulu menginginkan hal ini.

Ravi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dalam waktu satu detik, Hongbin menjerit keras dan isakan terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Hongbin menutup bibirnya dengan airmatanya yang mengalir.

"Lebih cepat…" Hongbin mendesah. Begitupun dengan Ravi.

Ravi mengambil langkah untuk membawa tubuh Hongbin agar lebih nyaman, dan melanjutkan gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hongbin melengkungkan tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkram erat punggung Ravi, dan ia memejamkan kembali kedua matanya bersamaan dengan desahannya yang menyebutkan nama Ravi di dalamnya. Ravi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyebutkan nama Hongbin di dalam desahannya.

Hongbin merasa Ravi semakin gila menyetubuhinya, bibir mereka pun kembali bertaut tanpa terlepas sedikitpun. Hongbin berusaha untuk menghentikan airmatanya dan mencoba untuk menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Benarkah cintanya saat ini telah terbalas? Ataukah Ravi hanya memanfaatkannya saja tanpa mau membalas cintanya?

Kedua tangan Hongbin yang sedari tadi berada di wajah Ravi, perlahan melemah hingga cengkraman itu terlepas. Hongbin berhenti melumat bibir Ravi dan membiarkan Ravi menyesapi bibirnya. Hingga waktu itu tiba, Ravi mulai memelankan gerakannya dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

Pada saat Hongbin membuka kedua matanya, Ravi tiba-tiba bangkit dari atas tubuhnya tanpa mau menatapnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat Ravi sedang terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Hongbin memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, meskipun ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya Ravi tengah rasakan.

"Kau ingin… kemana?" lirih Hongbin.

"Maafkan aku, Hongbin."

Airmata itu kembali menetes membasahi wajahnya. Kalimat maaf yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ravi, entah kenapa begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Ravi segera memakai pakaiannya kembali seperti semula dan keluar dari Rumah itu begitu saja. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Ia hanya sedang kehilangan akalnya. Ia tidak mabuk, tetapi pikiran kacau yang terus menyerangnya, membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Nyatanya ia baru saja melakukannya dengan Hongbin. Dengan seorang Lelaki manis yang belum lama ia kenal.

"Entah apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Ravi mengerang frustasi dan memukul keras stir Mobilnya. Ia baru saja menyesali pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan pada Tunangannya.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, Leo. Setelah ini, apakah aku masih pantas untukmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman cerah terpancar di wajah tampan seorang Lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut cokelat terang. Saat ini baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, yaitu Korea Selatan. Dengan satu koper yang ia seret di sampingnya, ia mencari sebuah Taxi yang bisa mengantarnya menuju Rumah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Melakukan perjalan yang cukup melelahkan selama 8 jam, membuatnya tanpa sadar tertidur sejenak di dalam Taxi tersebut. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam, akhirnya ia tiba pada tujuannya dan sang Supir membangunkan lelapnya.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan."

Ken memicingkan kedua matanya yang terhalangi oleh kacamata bulat elegannya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia telah tiba pada tujuan yang tepat. Ternyata benar, ia tiba di depan Rumah sang Kekasih yang sudah sekitar 1 tahun ini tak ia jumpai.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Ken membungkuk sopan dan keluar dari Taxi tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya untuk menetralkan degupan di jantungnya yang terus saja berdebar. Ia sulit membedakan antara mimpi atau kenyataan. Ia selalu memimpikan dirinya segera bertemu dengan sang Kekasih, dan baiknya, yang ia alami saat ini adalah kenyataan. Sesaat lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

 _Ting tong~_

Ken menekan bel Rumah tersebut, agar sang Pemilik keluar membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Lelaki manis yang sangat ia rindukan.

 _Grep_

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lee Hongbin."

"K-ken? Kapan kau tiba di Seoul? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku terlebih dulu?" Hongbin tergagap merasakan pelukan dari tubuh Kekasihya tersebut.

"Kejutan."

Ken berbisik tepat di telinganya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mempersilahkan Ken masuk ke dalam Rumahnya dan membuatkan secangkir minuman.

"Kau hidup dengan baik di sini?" Ken membuka percakapannya dengan sang Kekasih.

"Semalam kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, dan pagi-pagi seperti ini kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan Rumahku. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku sangat terkejut, Lee Jaehwan."

Jika sedang kesal, Hongbin akan memanggil Kekasihnya ini dengan nama aslinya. Sementara Ken hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ia tahu, bahwa Kekasihnya ini pasti merasa kesal atas sikapnya.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan jika marah-marah seperti itu," tanggap Ken.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Hongbin memutar kedua bola matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengantarkan minuman ini pada Ken. Tetapi langkahnya terhalangi karena nyatanya Ken lebih dulu berada di belakang tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu. Seperti inikah sikap yang kau berikan untukku?"

Ken mulai mengecupi perpotongan leher Hongbin, namun Hongbin menolaknya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Ken menjauh darinya.

"Hentikan, aku belum membersihkan tubuhku."

"Tidak masalah. Kau akan selalu cantik di mataku, sayang."

Hongbin terdiam kaku mendengar ucapan sang Kekasih. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Ken. Mata sendu yang selalu menatapnya selama ini. Sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali ia mengkhianatinya.

Ken adalah Lelaki terbaik yang pernah ia temui di seumur hidupnya. Ken tidak pernah membentaknya ataupun berkata kasar padanya. Ken selalu berucap manis dan bersikap lembut padanya. Dan itulah kenapa ia tak pernah mampu untuk melepaskan Lelaki itu meskipun ia sudah mencobanya berkali-kali.

Lelaki yang ia kenal saat dirinya sedang berada di China. Membantunya saat dirinya baru saja dirampok dan hampir diperkosa. Ia tak memiliki Keluarga di sana. Ia tinggal seorang diri dan tak ada yang dapat membantunya. Tetapi Ken muncul dan menawarinya bantuan.

Ia kehilangan harta bendanya karena dirampok, dan ia terlalu takut untuk kembali ke Kamar sewaannya seorang diri. Ia takut dan trauma penjahat itu akan menyerangnya kembali. Terlebih ia berada di Negara orang.

Entah bisa disebut Takdir atau tidak, nyatanya perasaan cinta itu tumbuh seiring kebersamaan yang mereka lalui. Ken lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya dan ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Awal hubungan mereka memang berjalan dengan baik, namun setelah tahun pertama mereka lewati, Hongbin merasa bosan dan ia merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan Ken bukanlah sebuah Takdir.

Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Lelaki itu. Ia hanya bersimpati pada Ken dan menerima Ken menjadi Kekasihnya hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Berulang kali ia mengkhianati Lelaki baik hati itu. Menjalin hubungan dengan banyak Pria, termasuk apa yang ia lakukan bersama Ravi malam tadi.

"Ken… kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Hongbin membuat Ken bingung. Pasalnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat Hongbin bertanya. Tetapi kenapa Kekasihnya itu justru melemparkan pertanyaan padanya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ken membalikkan tubuh Hongbin ke arahnya, dan ia tatap mata cantik Kekasihnya tersebut.

Nafsu dan cinta… tanpa penyesalan.

Itulah yang Hongbin rasakan saat ini.

Ia tak memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Ken. Ia hanya memiliki obsesi yang besar pada Ravi. Ia pun tak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sampingku? Kita terpisah cukup lama. Kau seharusnya bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku," ucap Hongbin. Ia menatap mata Kekasihnya itu dengan dalam.

Kalimat itu bukan yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Hongbin. Lelaki manis itu bahkan sudah puluhan kali menyakan hal itu padanya. Dan jawabannya tetap saja. Ia tak memiliki jawaban lain selain,

"Kau yang terbaik, Hongbin. Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Hongbin menghela nafasnya. Percuma saja ia menanyakan hal itu pada Ken, karena yang ia dapatkan hanyalah jawaban yang sama.

 _Hell_ , dia bukanlah orang yang baik. Ia hanya seorang Brengsek yang sudah ratusan kali melukai perasaan Kekasihnya. Masih pantaskah ia menjadi Kekasih dari Lelaki baik seperti Ken?

"Aku yakin kau akan marah jika aku berkata jujur padamu…"

Kedua tangan Ken yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Hongbin, perlahan terlepas.

Ia takut. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan Lelaki manis ini dari hidupnya.

"Kau… belum pernah menyentuhku selama ini. Dan semalam…"

Hongbin menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak hanya karena melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Ken membawanya ke dalam pelukan Lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hongbin.

Sementara Ken, ia berusaha untuk menahan ledakan di dadanya, tanpa diketahui oleh Hongbin. Kejujuran yang dikatakan oleh Hongbin adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan hal apapun. Ia terluka. Sangat. Ia ingin menjaga Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi Kekasihnya itu tak pernah membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Ken. Ia tak membenci Hongbin. Sungguh, ia tidak dapat membenci Hongbin barang sedikitpun.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Ravi. Aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Ravi? Kau… bertemu dengannya?"

Ya, Ken mengenal siapa itu Ravi. Bagaimana tidak? Ravi adalah rekan kerjanya saat ia masih berada di China. Dan Lelaki itu tiba-tiba keluar dari pekerjaannya. Setelahnya, ia tak mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentang Lelaki itu.

Hongbin mengangguk. Ken menghela nafasnya berat.

"Lupakan semua yang telah kau lakukan dengannya."

Keputusan Ken membuatnya Hongbin terkejut bukan main.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjagamu hingga hari itu tiba. Tetapi Lelaki itu lebih dulu mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, selain mempertahankan cintaku."

"Tidak. Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Ia tak pernah menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku. Kami… hanya melakukannya saja."

Ken menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Tetapi kemudian Hongbin menarik dagu Ken dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ken nampak kaku, pasalnya ia tak pernah mencium Hongbin selain di dahi Lelaki manis itu. Dan ciuman yang kini ia dapatkan dari Hongbin, membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maafkan aku… tidak seharusnya aku melukai Lelaki baik sepertimu, Ken."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi terbangun pagi ini di Apartemennya. Kali ini, tanpa kehadiran Leo di sampingnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Semua itu terjadi seperti mimpi. Ia tak benar-benar merasa melakukan hal bejat itu bersama Sekertarisnya tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Leo? Bagaimana jika Leo mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Ravi mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan menuju ke Kamar mandi. Menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin yang begitu berantakan dan nampak bodoh.

"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti Lelaki Brengsek?"

Ravi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau."

Ia bingung. Apakah ia harus menemui Hongbin dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah terjadi, atau menemui Leo terlebih dahulu. Ia bukanlah Lelaki pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap seseorang. Terlebih, Hongbin adalah orang yang baik. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka sebagai Atasan dan Sekertaris merenggang hanya karena sifat pengecutnya.

Cepat-cepat ia membersihkan dirinya dan menghubungi Hongbin. Hari ini, ia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bekerja. Maka dari itu, ia meminta Sekertarisnya itu untuk menemuinya di salah satu Restoran yang ada di _Mall_ Pusat Kota.

Ia akan menyelesaikan persoalan yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi.

Ia sungguh mencintai Leo. Dan tentu ia memilih Leo sebagai tujuan akhirnya. Masalah Leo akan menerima maafnya atau tidak, ia akan berjuang sampai Tunangannya itu mau memaafkannya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Leo baru saja membuka matanya. Mendapati pemandangan indah yang sudah tersaji di luar jendela yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Semalam, ia tidur sangat nyenyak. Ia melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya dengan Ravi dan terlelap hingga pagi menjemputnya.

Baru saja Leo ingin menuruni tempat tidurnya, suara dering ponsel lebih dulu menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Leo, dimana kau saat ini? Ibu mendatangi Apartemenmu dan kau tidak ada di sana. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Ravi?"_

Itu adalah suara Nyonya Han yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasa seperti memiliki Ibu kembali setelah ia mengenal Nyonya Han. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang belum lama kehilangan Putera satu-satunya.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku hanya sedang melakukan Perjalanan Bisnis di Luar Kota selama tiga hari. Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu Ibu."

" _Lalu, kau baik-baik saja di sana? Kau pergi… seorang diri?"_

"Aku selalu menjaga diriku dengan baik. Aku sudah terbiasa bekerja sendiri, Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Leo dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Nyonya Han melalui sambungan telepon tersebut.

" _Leo, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganmu. Ini… tentang Pernikahan kalian."_

Ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak dapat mengulur waktu untuk hari penting itu. Pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu yang kurang dari sebulan itu, sungguh membuatnya sedikit terbebani.

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti setelah aku kembali ke Seoul, Bu. Berikan aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu."

" _Baiklah, Ibu mengerti. Jaga kesehatanmu di sana. Sering-seringlah datang ke Rumah kami bersama Ravi. Ibu ingin sekali melihat kalian segera bahagia."_

Leo reflek mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Tentu, Bu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ibu pun merasa bahagia."

" _Ibu akan selalu mencintaimu, Nak."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Bu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sosok Ibu yang baik untukku."

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Leo bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menikmati waktu yang ia miliki di sini. Sekedar berjalan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sembari menunggu…

Apakah Ravi akan menghubunginya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membuatkan makanan untuk sang Kekasih, Hongbin membiarkan Ken beristirahat di dalam Kamarnya. Kini tiba saatnya ia untuk membersihkan dirinya, lalu bersiap untuk menemui Ravi. Untuk hal ini, ia tidak mengatakannya pada Ken. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Kini ia sudah siap, menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat dahi Ken yang telah jatuh terlelap. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Ravi katakan padanya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Ravi adalah Lelaki yang jantan. Ia pasti akan meminta maaf padanya dan mengakui kesalahannya.

Siang hari ini, suasana Pusat Perbelanjaan nampak tak seramai biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hongbin terus melangkahkan kakinya mencari salah satu Restoran yang ia janjikan bersama Ravi. Entah ia siap atau tidak, ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Lelaki itu.

Ia bahkan tak menyiapkan kalimat apapun untuk dikatakannya pada Ravi.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat sosok Ravi terduduk di salah satu kursi Restoran seorang diri. Ravi selalu nampak mengagumkan di matanya. Dengan pakaian formalnya, dan juga sikapnya yang begitu elegan dan juga maskulin.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Hongbin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Ravi. Ia hanya ingin Ravi lah yang membuka percakapan mereka lebih dulu.

Hongbin menahan nafasnya kala mata Ravi menatap matanya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Ravi. Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia bisa melihat Ravi menghela nafasnya berkali-kali menandakan bahwa Lelaki tampan itu sedang frustasi. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain terdiam dan menunggu Ravi memulai pembahasan tentang mereka.

"Itu adalah yang pertama kali untukmu?"

Jantung Hongbin berdedup keras. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu sulit untuk berbicara. Bagaimana Ravi bisa mengetahuinya?

Hongbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku untuk berhenti melakukannya? Aku sungguh merasa bersalah atas–"

"Aku menginginkannya," potong Hongbin.

Ravi mendesah keras dan ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku menyukaimu."

Hongbin meraih satu tangan Ravi lalu digenggamnya. Ia hanya mengikuti hatinya yang nyatanya masih menginginkan Ravi untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan untuk menyukaimu? Apa aku salah telah menyukaimu?"

"Hongbin, aku sudah bertunangan. Dan aku mencintainya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya denganku semalam."

"I-itu… itu di luar kendaliku!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Tunanganku mengetahui hal ini?"

"Kau bisa menyembunyikannya. Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Tunanganmu."

"Tidak semudah itu, Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya. Sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit ketika Ravi mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tunangannya itu.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Hatiku akhirnya membuat sebuah kesalahan_

 _Aku seharusnya tidak mencintaimu_

 _Seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikanya_

 _Aku tahu itu akan menyakitiku_

 _Dan aku tetap melakukan kesalahan itu_

 _Tanpa aku ketahui, hatiku membentuk cinta untukmu_

 _Aku mulai takut_

 _Itu akan terasa amat sangat sakit_

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah bisa mencintai orang lain lagi_

 _Menginginkan seseorang, menunggu seseorang…_

 _Itu sangatlah sulit_

"Sebelum kau Menikah dengannya… izinkan aku merasakan cintamu. Izinkan aku menjadi milikmu sebentar saja."

Gila! Hongbin sungguh gila!

Ravi tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun terlebih orang itu adalah Lelaki yang baik seperti Hongbin.

"Aku sudah menyatakan cinta padamu. Di hadapanmu. Aku sudah menyembunyikan perasaan itu selama ini, dan mencintai seorang diri itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku selalu bermimpi, untuk bisa memilikimu. Dan aku ingin mewujudkannya."

Pengakuan Hongbin terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Ravi. Ia melihat Lelaki manis itu menangis lagi di hadapannya. Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk berdiri dan menarik tangan Hongbin, lalu membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Hongbin dan membiarkannya menangis.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu?" isak Hongbin. Ravi menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu. Tetapi setelah itu…," Ravi mengusap lembut rambut Hongbin dan melajutkan kalimatnya, "lepaskan aku dan kau harus hidup bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kembalilah, aku merindukanmu."**_

Leo membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Ravi untuknya. Tak terasa sudah hari terakhir ia berada di sini. Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Dan ia pun telah menjernihkan pikirannya.

Senyuman kecil perlahan muncul di wajah manisnya. Ia pun merindukan Ravi. Sangat. Ia sempat menyesal kenapa ia harus menuruti sikap egoisnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghubungi nomor Ravi dan menunggu sejenak hingga akhirnya Ravi menjawab panggilannya.

" _Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku… akan menemuimu besok pagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _Baiklah, aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."_

"Um…"

Leo bergumam sebagai tanggapannya dan setelah itu ia memutuskan panggilan telepon mereka. Ia harus segera bersiap mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya dan melakukan penerbangan kembali ke Seoul. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik saat ini. Ia telah mantap untuk kembali pada Ravi dan melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Hingga hari bahagia itu tiba.

Saat dirinya resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Ravi di hadapan Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki panjangnya melewati lorong Kantor miliknya, mencari satu Ruangan dimana sudah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di Kantor.

Sebenarnya ia memiliki alasan lain. Ia tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas Kantornya, melainkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai Sekertarisnya. Siapa laggi jika bukan Hongbin?

Ya, saat ini Ravi sengaja datang lebih awal karena memiliki sebuah janji dengan Lelaki manis tersebut.

 _Cklek_

Tanpa permisi, ia memasuki Ruangan Sekertarisnya tersebut, dan pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok Hongbin yang sedang terduduk seorang diri di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"Selamat pagi."

Hongbin menyambutnya dengan manis. Ia bahkan bangkit dari posisi duduknya hanya untuk menghampirinya. Ravi segera meletakkan tas jinjing yang dibawanya di atas meja dan memeluk pinggang Sekertarisnya tersebut. Menyambut satu kecupan di bibir yang diberikan oleh Hongbin untuknya pagi ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ravi. Ia membiarkan Hongbin memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah sarapan pagi tadi."

Tatapan mereka bertemu, kala Ravi membawa Hongbin untuk terduduk di atas meja kerjanya. Sementara ia sendiri, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Hongbin.

"Ia akan kembali pagi ini."

Senyuman Hongbin luntur seketika. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Jelas ia tahu siapa yang Ravi maksud.

"Kau mampu menyembunyikan hubungan kita?" tanya Ravi dengan hati-hati.

Hongbin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Ravi memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hongbin dengan seksama. Ia tahu bahwa Hongbin sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ravi memastikan. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati Lelaki manis ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini sudah menjadi resiko untukku. Aku harus menghadapinya… hingga hari itu tiba," suara Hongbin terdengar semakin mengecil. Ia kehilangan semangatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu."

Ravi tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Hongbin. Ia meraih tas miliknya yang berada di samping Hongbin, bergegas untuk kembali ke Ruangan Pribadinya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Ruanganku. Jangan melupakan makan siangmu, aku tidak ingin melihat kau sakit."

Hongbin melemparkan senyumannya, dan menerima kecupan singkat dari Ravi di dahinya. Hatinya terasa perih, tetapi ia pun tak dapat membohongi perasaan bahagianya karena mendapatkan perlakuan yang manis dari Ravi.

Dan Ravi meninggalkannya. Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu Ruangannya. Bersamaan dengan menetesnya airmata di wajahnya. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan bukan murni dari Lelaki itu, melainkan paksaan karena Lelaki itu tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Itu sama saja dengan melukai dirinya sendiri dua kali lebih sakit.

Ia telah memaksa Ravi untuk membohongi perasaan Lelaki itu sendiri.

"Haahhh..."

Ravi menghela nafasnya keras sambil melempar tas kerja yang dibawanya ke atas sofa. Kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" geramnya.

"Ravi?"

Sontak Ravi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya. Lelaki yang baru saja memasuki Ruangannya adalah Leo. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai Tunangannya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Leo… kau sudah tiba?"

Leo memicingkan kedua matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Ravi. Sebelumnya ia telah menutup pintu Ruangan Pribadi milik Ravi lebih dulu.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" lirih Leo. Ia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Ravi yang nampak kebingungan.

Dengan lembut, Leo meraih satu tangan Ravi lalu menuntunnya untuk terduduk di sofa. Satu tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut wajah Ravi.

"Kau… sakit?" tanya Leo lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

Leo tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Ravi. Kenapa Tunangannya ini nampak kebingungan? Dan juga… kenapa ia meminta maaf padanya?

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Ravi. Namun Leo tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam mencoba untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ravi melalui kontak mata mereka.

"Leo, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ravi meremas satu tangan Leo yang berada di genggamannya, kemudian menarik tangan itu hingga sepasang bibir mereka bertemu. Ravi menutup rapat kedua matanya dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Leo. Jauh lebih manis daripada milik Hongbin yang telah ia rasakan barusan. Sementara Leo, hanya terdiam kaku dan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya.

Tautan tangan mereka masih berlangsung, meskipun Ravi sudah mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada punggung sofa yang mereka duduki.

Leo dapat merasakan deru nafas Ravi yang terburu-buru ketika tengah menciumnya. Pertahanan Leo pun runtuh kala Ravi terus memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan lidah Ravi mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulutnya tanpa terlewat se-inchi-pun.

Perlahan Leo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Ravi dengan erat. Membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Ravi dan menyesap kecil bibir atas dan bawah milik Ravi secara bergantian.

Leo menahan suaranya ketika secara tiba-tiba Ravi menukar posisi mereka. Kini Leo terduduk di atas pengkuan Ravi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Ravi bekerja untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Leo dengan cepat. Melucuti kemeja itu hingga bahu putih itu tersaji di depan kedua matanya.

Ravi merasakan hembusan nafas Leo yang berat ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Mata indah itu terbuka dan ia menatap mata itu dengan dalam. Mata yang selalu ia rindukan dan selalu ia inginkan. Leo membalasnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan dan juga wajah yang memerah. Leo nampak sangat cantik dan menggairahkan di mata Ravi. Ia bahkan terlupa dimana ia berada sekarang.

"R-ravi… kau tidak… akan melakukannya di sini 'kan?" tanya Leo. Ravi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Apa itu masalah?"

Ravi meraih satu tangan Leo lalu mengarahkannya pada sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua pahanya. Memaksa Leo untuk meremasnya karena ia sudah dalam keadaan _hard_. Ia tidak bermasalah jika melakukan seks _semi-public_ bersama Leo.

Milik Ravi sudah sepenuhnya ereksi. Lelaki berambut ungu itu menahan desahannya ketika tangan Leo bermain lincah menggoda miliknya. Terlebih Leo kini menyesap lehernya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengeluarkan lenguhan kecilnya untuk membangkitkan nafsu Ravi.

Leo tak mengetahui jika ada seseorang di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, tetapi Ravi menyadarinya. Di sana, Hongbin melihatnya tengah berpagut mesra dengan Leo melalui celah pintu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hongbin merasakan kehancuran di dalam hatinya, namun tidak bagi Ravi. Ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini agar Hongbin membencinya. Ia tak mau Hongbin terlalu berharap besar padanya.

Ia telah menyakiti Hongbin secara tidak langsung, karena ia lebih memilih Leo.

Leo terlalu lugu untuk menerima segala kebejatannya. Maka dari itu, ia berjanji untuk menjaga Leo melebihi orang lain. Ia hanya harus berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Hongbin.

Karena Leo adalah satu-satunya Lelaki yang ia butuhkan. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain Leo. Ia berjanji dan ia siap untuk menerima hukuman atas kesalahannya. Ia akan menghadapinya dengan jantan. Ia harus berani bertanggung jawab.

Kemudian ia menarik dagu Leo untuk menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Melanjutkan kembali aktivitas panas mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang baru saja beranjak dari balik pintu Ruangannya tersebut.

' _Maafkan aku, Hongbin. Aku mencintai Lelaki ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Masih ada konflik yang belum terselesaikan. Kira-kira kalo kebejatan/? Ravi ketahuan oleh Leo, bakalan seru gak? Wkwkwk**_

 _ **Terus gimana nasibnya Ken? Kasian Ken ;(( mendingan sama aku aja sini *digampar**_

 _ **Btw, maaf kalo NC RaBin lebih hot daripada WonTaek, karena itu diluar kendali Yuta :'D**_

 _ **Yuta janji bakal bikin NC WonTaek yang lebih hot lagi. Do'akan saja/?**_

 _ **Dan Yuta minta maaf lagi karena pake Ken sebagai Semenya Hongbin :'(( Tau sendirilah, VIXX itu kekurangan Seme :((**_

 _ **OK, NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH~**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Leo, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ravi meremas satu tangan Leo yang berada di genggamannya, kemudian menarik tangan itu hingga sepasang bibir mereka bertemu. Ravi menutup rapat kedua matanya dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Leo. Jauh lebih manis daripada milik Hongbin yang telah ia rasakan barusan. Sementara Leo, hanya terdiam kaku dan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya.

Tautan tangan mereka masih berlangsung, meskipun Ravi sudah mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada punggung sofa yang mereka duduki.

Leo dapat merasakan deru nafas Ravi yang terburu-buru ketika tengah menciumnya. Pertahanan Leo pun runtuh kala Ravi terus memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan lidah Ravi mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulutnya tanpa terlewat se-inchi-pun.

Perlahan Leo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Ravi dengan erat. Membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Ravi dan menyesap kecil bibir atas dan bawah milik Ravi secara bergantian.

Leo menahan suaranya ketika secara tiba-tiba Ravi menukar posisi mereka. Kini Leo terduduk di atas pangkuan Ravi tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan Ravi bekerja untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Leo dengan cepat. Melucuti kemeja itu hingga bahu putih itu tersaji di depan kedua matanya.

Ravi merasakan hembusan nafas Leo yang berat ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Mata indah itu terbuka dan ia menatap mata itu dengan dalam. Mata yang selalu ia rindukan dan selalu ia inginkan. Leo membalasnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan dan juga wajah yang memerah. Leo nampak sangat cantik dan menggairahkan di mata Ravi. Ia bahkan terlupa dimana ia berada sekarang.

"R-ravi… kau tidak… akan melakukannya di sini 'kan?" tanya Leo. Ravi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Apa itu masalah?"

Ravi meraih satu tangan Leo lalu mengarahkannya pada sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua pahanya. Memaksa Leo untuk meremasnya karena ia sudah dalam keadaan _hard_. Ia tidak bermasalah jika melakukan seks _semi-public_ bersama Leo.

Milik Ravi sudah sepenuhnya ereksi. Lelaki berambut ungu itu menahan desahannya ketika tangan Leo bermain lincah menggoda miliknya. Terlebih Leo kini menyesap lehernya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengeluarkan lenguhan kecilnya untuk membangkitkan nafsu Ravi.

Leo tak mengetahui jika ada seseorang di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, tetapi Ravi menyadarinya. Di sana, Hongbin melihatnya tengah berpagut mesra dengan Leo melalui celah pintu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hongbin merasakan kehancuran di dalam hatinya, namun tidak bagi Ravi. Ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini agar Hongbin membencinya. Ia tak mau Hongbin terlalu berharap besar padanya.

Ia telah menyakiti Hongbin secara tidak langsung, karena ia lebih memilih Leo.

Leo terlalu lugu untuk menerima segala kebejatannya. Maka dari itu, ia berjanji untuk menjaga Leo melebihi orang lain. Ia hanya harus berusaha untuk melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Hongbin.

Karena Leo adalah satu-satunya Lelaki yang ia butuhkan. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain Leo. Ia berjanji dan ia siap untuk menerima hukuman atas kesalahannya. Ia akan menghadapinya dengan jantan. Ia harus berani bertanggung jawab.

Kemudian ia menarik dagu Leo untuk menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Melanjutkan kembali aktivitas panas mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang baru saja beranjak dari balik pintu Ruangannya tersebut.

' _Maafkan aku, Hongbin. Aku mencintai Lelaki ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.'_

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**  
 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:** **  
**Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M

 **Genre:** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

"Kau yakin?"

Ravi menemani langkah Leo saat Tunangan cantiknya itu hendak menuju _Lobby_. Leo memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena Ravi masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga.

Malam semakin larut, dan Ravi tidak ingin mengambil resiko Leo akan kelelahan jika harus menemaninya. Akhirnya ia meminta Leo untuk pulang lebih dulu. Tetapi ia terkejut karena Leo tidak memintanya untuk diantar. Leo akan pulang seorang diri menggunakan _Taxi_.

"Aku adalah Lelaki dewasa. Dan aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" jawab Leo.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di _Lobby_. Leo sempat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Ravi.

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," ucap Leo dengan lembut. Ravi mengecup singkat dahi Tunangannya tersebut lalu menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku. Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati. Jika kau sudah tiba di Apartemen, jangan lupa hubungi aku. Ok?"

Leo mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya keluar dari Gedung tersebut. Meninggalkan Ravi yang masih menatapnya.

Bersama Ravi adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Ia kembali teringat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pagi ini di Ruangan Ravi. Itu adalah hal yang terduga ketika Ravi memintanya untuk bercinta. Bukan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu, tetapi tempat yang mereka gunakan bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

Ia tahu bahwa Ravi adalah seorang yang pemaksa dan keras kepala. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memenuhi keinginan Lelaki tampan itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan menghirup angin malam yang sejuk. Sudah lama ia tidak berjalan kaki di sekitar Gedung Kantor ini. Hal ini mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu. Saat ia berjalan kaki berdua dengan Hyuk. Mereka saling melemparkan candaan setelah seharian lelah bekerja. Hal itu cukup membantu untuk melepaskan penat mereka.

"Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan di sini."

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat 4 orang Pria bertubuh tinggi kekar berdiri di hadapannya. Salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Reflek kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan cengkraman kuat tangan Pria itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ketiga Pria lainnya mengepung dirinya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya agar tidak memberontak. Hey, ia hanya ingin pulang ke Apartemen hangatnya dan segera beristirahat. Tetapi kenapa perjalanannya terganggu oleh 4 Pria asing ini? Seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan siapapun.

 _Tin!_

Ia memicingkan kedua matanya karena silau lampu Mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka. Setelahnya, tubuhnya diseret oleh 4 Pria tadi lalu tubuhnya dilempar ke dalam Mobil tersebut.

Tubuhnya diapit oleh dua dari mereka. Bibirnya dibekap dan kedua tangannya diikat oleh tali besar yang kuat.

Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat siluet seseorang melalui kaca yang berada di tengah Mobil tersebut. Seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Orang itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melajukan Mobilnya cukup kencang mengarah pada suatu tempat.

"Apakah Tunanganmu itu tidak mengantarmu? Ow, atau kau telah dicampakkan olehnya?" suara itu terdengar sangat lembut sekaligus angkuh.

Leo mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengingat nama jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati. Ia harus tahu kemana ia dibawa. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada seseorang yang asing, yang merupakan Karyawan di Kantornya sendiri.

Ya, seseorang yang tengah menculiknya saat ini adalah Sekertaris dari Ravi. Yaitu, Hongbin.

Mobil itu berhenti melaju. Kedua Pria yang sedari tadi mencengkramnya, membawanya turun dari Mobil tersebut dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke jalanan yang dingin. Tempat ini sangat gelap, tidak ada penerangan apapun, yang ada hanya pepohonan yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau adalah Leo? Bukankah aku benar?"

Leo berusaha untuk bangkit terduduk, dan menatap Hongbin yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Apakah kita memiliki masalah?" tanya Leo. BIbirnya sudah terbebas dari bekapan dua Pria tadi. Tetapi kedua tangannya masih terikat kuat.

"Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?"

Leo tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Hongbin. Siapa yang ia maksud? Ia tidak merasa telah merebut apapun dari Lelaki ini.

"Apa yang kau miliki sehingga ia lebih memilihmu daripada diriku?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Lepaskan ikatan ini!"

Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya, sementara Hongbin hanya tertawa keras dan secara tiba-tiba ia menampar wajah Leo.

 _Plakk!_

"Kau harus merasakan sakit yang telah aku rasakan. Ravi adalah milikku, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya kau merampasnya dariku."

Ravi?

Leo baru tersadar, bahwa yang Hongbin maksud adalah Tunangannya.

"Aku dan Ravi sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Setelah mengetahui fakta ini, apa kau masih ingin Menikah dengannya?" ancam Hongbin.

"Melakukan banyak hal?" lirih Leo. Ia menahan rasa perih yang baru saja menyerang pipinya.

"Ravi bersikap seperti Lelakiku selama kau pergi. Ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Ah, dan ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui…"

Hongbin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Leo. Foto dimana ia dan Ravi sedang berciuman mesra di Ruangannya. Nyatanya, Hongbin telah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk memotret semua yang ia lakukan dengan Ravi pagi tadi.

"Kau… menyukai Ravi?" tanya Leo.

"Aku mencintainya. Dan aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya sebelum kau. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa bisa secepat itu kau menarik hatinya?"

Leo bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tentu ia sedih setelah mengetahui hal ini. Tetapi ia kembali teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksakan hati siapapun. Ravi berhak memilih seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Aku... tidak bisa melepaskan Ravi."

Ucapan Leo membuat Hongbin tersentak. Kemudian Lelaki manis berlesung pipi itu bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Leo.

"Jadi, itu adalah keputusanmu?"

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun," ucap Leo sangat lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri yang memilih jalanmu."

Hongbin memerintahkan ke empat Pria tadi untuk memukuli Leo. Sementara ia berjalan kembali menuju Mobilnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu Mobilnya, ia menangkap bayangan sosok Ravi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan ia tidak dapat bersuara.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Hongbin tidak menyangka bahwa Ravi mengikutinya. Ia masih terdiam, menutup rapat kedua bibirnya dan tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Ravi segera berlari menuju Leo dan mencoba untuk melindungi tubuh Leo dari pukulan, tinjuan dan tendangan 4 Pria bertubuh kekar tersebut. Tak sengaja ia melihat wajah Leo yang penuh luka dan juga terdapat tetesan darah akibat luka robek di bibirnya. Ia merasakan pelukan Leo yang erat pada tubuhnya. Lelaki yang ia cintai ini, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya dan terus menangis terisak.

Ia akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat Leo menangis dan terluka seperti ini.

 _BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

"Argh!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Hongbin membuat 4 Pria tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mereka tak lagi memukuli Leo dan Ravi.

"Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menghabisi Lelaki murahan itu! Bukan untuk melukai Ravi!"

Hongbin meneteskan airmata dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia marah. Ia marah pada kenyataan ini. Ia marah kenapa Ravi melindungi Lelaki itu dan bahkan rela membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus menyingkirkan Leo saat ini juga. Atau ia akan kehilangan Ravi untuk selama-lamanya.

Hongbin yang sudah gelap mata, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke Ravi dan juga Leo. Ia berlutut dan mendorong tubuh Ravi sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin Ravi menjauh dari Leo.

"Hongbin! Hentikan!"

Ravi berteriak pada Hongbin ketika ia melihat Hongbin mengarahkan pisau lipat ke perut Leo. Kedua tangan Hongbin bergetar hebat dan ia terus terisak. Sementara Leo tidak menyadari bahwa Hongbin akan mengancam nyawanya.

Hongbin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau itu agar menancap dalam pada perut Leo. Namun seperdetik sebelum ia melayangkan pisau tersebut, Ravi lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan tanpa sengaja pisau itu menancap pada perut bagian kiri Ravi.

Hongbin membulatkan kedua tangannya ketika banyak darah segar yang merembes mengotori tangannya. Itu adalah darah Ravi. Ia telah melukai Ravi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"R-ravi…"

"RAVI! HIKS…"

Leo berteriak sangat keras. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Ia mendekati tubuh Ravi dan menatap wajah Hongbin yang pucat.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Hiks!"

Hongbin tak menjawab. Kedua tangannya bergetar dan pisau lipat itu jatuh begitu saja ke jalan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Ravi. Tetapi kenapa harus Ravi yang terluka karenanya?

"A-aku…"

"Menyingkirlah!"

Sekali lagi Leo berteriak. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menoleh pada 4 orang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mengepungnya.

"Tolong panggilkan Ambulans. Kumohon… hiks! Kalian boleh membunuhku setelah ini, asalkan selamatkan Ravi… Hiks hiks! Aku… a-aku sangat mencintainya!"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Hongbin memilih untuk berlari menuju Mobilnya. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kumohon panggilkan Ambulans! Hiks hiks!"

Selagi berteriak dan memohon pada 4 orang yang ada di sana, ia berusaha untuk menutupi luka robek di perut Ravi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Ravi kehabisan darah karena luka itu.

"L-leo…"

"Jangan tutup matamu, kumohon… hiks!"

Leo memeluk tubuh Ravi semampunya. Tanpa menyadari salah seorang dari 4 orang jahat itu mendekatinya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Sementara salah seorang yang lain, terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Tujuan kami hanya menculikmu, bukan membunuh seseorang," ucap seorang Pria yang Leo ingat betul telah membekap bibirnya tadi.

"Kumohon selamatkan nyawanya… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Wajah Leo telah dibanjiri oleh airmatanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya yang penuh luka itu semakin memucat karena rasa khawatir dan takut.

' _Tuhan kumohon, selamatkan dia.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luka yang dialaminya tidak terlalu parah, tetapi ia kehabisan banyak darah."

Leo belum sempat membersihkan noda bekas darah Ravi yang mengotori pakaiannya. Ia justru berjalan ke arah Dokter, setelah Dokter itu menyelesaikan Operasi terhadap Ravi beberapa menit lalu.

Ia merasa seperti manusia paling bodoh di Dunia ini. Ia tidak dapat menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan membiarkan seseorang yang dikasihinya terluka karena dirinya. Dan kini, tepat di balik punggungnya, terdapat dua orang Polisi yang mengawalnya. Meminta penjelasan Kronologi atas kejadian yang ia alami bersama Ravi.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suara Leo terdengar pilu. Jejak airmata yang mengering, tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, ia sudah mendapatkan perawatan dan hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk beristirahat."

"Dapatkah aku melihatnya?"

Satu keinginan yang terdengar begitu penuh harap keluar dari bibir Leo. Ia hanya ingin melihat Lelaki itu, dan ia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Ravi. Tetapi gelengan kepala penuh penyesalan dari sang Dokter, membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia tidak dapat dengan mudahnya bertemu dengan Ravi.

"Untuk saat ini kau belum bisa menjenguknya, maafkan aku."

Leo menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik badan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tak tahu kemana, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya ambruk. Dan kedua orang Polisi yang mengawalnya dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Padangannya terlihat gelap. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Semuanya berputar dengan cepat dan membuat perutnya mual. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin berjalan cepat memasuki Rumahnya. Tak memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut seorang Lelaki yang baru saja menyambut kedatangannya. Kedua tangannya berlumur darah, dahinya terkeringat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia terus berjalan menuju ke Kamar mandi, diikuti oleh sang Kekasih di belakangnya.

"Hongbin, kau terluka?"

Ken menarik kuat kedua tangan Hongbin dan menatap wajah manis Kekasihnya yang telah dibanjiri oleh airmata. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala dan juga isak tangis yang mengiris hati.

"A-aku… membunuhnya."

Ken berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya dan memilih untuk membersihkan kedua tangan Hongbin yang berlumur darah dengan air. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Hongbin lakukan dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun ia percaya, bahwa Hongbin tidak akan membunuh orang seperti apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Hongbin bukanlah orang yang jahat, dan ia sangat mencintai Lelaki ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ken. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Hongbin agar Lelaki itu tenang.

"Ravi… aku membunuhnya. Aku telah melukai Ravi… hiks!"

Ken merasakan hatinya seperti terbelah dua setelah mendengar nama itu. Ia terus mendekap Lelaki itu dengan erat. Membiarkan Hongbin menumpahkan airmatanya di balik bahunya. Hingga ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat bibir Hongbin dan memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini membuatnya mau tidak mau menyadari bahwa masalah yang dialami oleh Hongbin bukanlah hal yang baik-baik saja.

"Apakah Saudara Lee Hongbin berada di dalam?" tanya salah satu Polisi tersebut.

Ken tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Hingga Hongbin muncul di belakangnya dan nampak terkejut dengan datangnya dua orang Polisi ke Rumahnya ini.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini? Aku dan Hongbin sangat yakin tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun–"

"Tangkap aku," potong Hongbin. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menyerahkan dirinya pada sang Polisi. Ia berjalan mendekati Polisi itu dan melewati Ken begitu saja.

Bagaimana pun ia mengelak, ia tidak akan bisa terlepas dari kesalahan yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap Ravi. Ia sungguh menyesal. Dan kesalahannya itu harus ditebus oleh hukuman yang setimpal.

"Baiklah, Saudara Lee Hongbin… kami menangkap Anda atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seseorang."

"Hongbin," Ken menahan Hongbin yang mulai berjalan menuju Polisi bersama kedua Polisi tersebut.

"Lupakan aku, Ken. Aku tidak dapat memberimu masa depan."

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kekasihnya barusan.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Ken dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menatap kedua Polisi itu bergantian.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu? 5 tahun? 10 tahun? Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Ken tidak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya. Sepasang tangannya bergetar dan Hongbin dapat melihat itu semua dengan jelas. Ken meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras, ketika melihat sang Kekasih dengan kedua tangan yang telah diborgol.

"Ken…"

"Hongbin, biarkan aku menunggumu."

"Ken… kau mencintaiku?"

Ken mengangguk cepat. Ia meraih kedua tangan Hongbin untuk digenggamnya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Hongbin. Sampai mati."

Hongbin tersenyum lemah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Ken dengan hati-hati.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kumohon lupakan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan baik bersama seseorang yang lebih baik. Bukan dengan seseorang sepertiku yang akan membuatmu hancur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melalui masa kritisnya selama beberapa jam, Ravi membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah Ruangan yang sepi ketika ia menatap ke sekitar. Ia melihat ke arah tangannya, dan terlihat sesuatu seperti jarum suntik yang tertancap ke dalam kulitnya. Ia ingin bangkit, namun perasaan sakit yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang bagian sebelah kiri perutnya. Lalu ia menyadari tentang kejadian yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Leo…"

Satu nama yang pertama kali ia ucapkan adalah milik seorang Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sedang tertidur lelap memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap surai berwarna cokelat milik Lelaki manis itu. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat sepasang mata indah yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ravi…"

Leo terbangun dari lelapnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyentuh wajah Ravi dan mengusap pipi Ravi dengan ibu jarinya. Airmatanya menetes tak terbendung karena perasaan bahagia dapat melihat Ravi kembali. Ia sungguh takut. Sangat takut kehilangan Lelaki pilihannya ini.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Ravi. Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Leo takut-takut Tunangannya ini terluka. Namun Leo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah padanya.

Leo memperhatikan luka tusuk yang dialami oleh Ravi. Tak hentinya ia menangisi kesalahannya yang telah membuat Ravi seperti ini.

"Leo… semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu. Bukan salahmu sama sekali."

Ravi melihat tubuh Leo bergetar dan ia tak kuasa melihat hal itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh tentang alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi. Semua ini memang salahnya. Ia telah bersalah karena menduakan Leo dengan Lelaki lain. Terlebih Lelaki itu berniat untuk mencelakai Leo, meskipun hal itu tidak benar terjadi.

Ia memang pantas mendapatkan luka ini. Dan luka ini tidaklah sebanding dengan luka perasaan Leo jika mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Sekertarisnya sendiri. Ia sudah begitu jauh mengkhianati Leo.

Leo kembali terisak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan membekap bibirnya untuk meredam suara isakannya yang semakin keras. Mendengar Ravi meminta maaf padanya, rasanya seperti ia tengah membelah hatinya sendiri dengan sebuah pisau yang tajam. Hatinya sungguh tersayat ketika menyadari alasan permintaan maaf itu terlontar.

"Aku telah berselingkuh dengan Hongbin di belakangmu."

Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap melalui bibir Ravi. Sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar di muka Bumi ini. Nafasnya terhenti di tenggorokannya, dan ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya. Pandangannya memburam karena airmatanya sendiri. Ia sangat tersakiti atas pernyataan Lelaki yang ia cintai ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Leo. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kalimat cintaku. Kau yang selalu berada di sampingku, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati. Percayalah padaku… aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Leo masih bergetar, dan ia mulai menatap Ravi. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun seluruh kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Ravi, semuanya terdengar begitu jelas dan menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku?" lirih Leo.

"Apa kekuranganku yang membuatmu berselingkuh dengannya?" lanjut Leo saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Ravi.

Semua itu terjadi bukanlah keinginannya. Pada saat itu, ia hanya mabuk karena stress dan secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Hongbin. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu pada Sekertarisnya sendiri. Ia tahu semua yang telah diperbuatnya adalah hal yang tidak termaafkan. Tetapi apakah ia boleh berharap bahwa Leo akan memberikan maaf untuknya?

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan. Kau sangat sempurna, Leo. Dan aku berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu."

Perlahan Ravi membawa tubuh Leo ke dalam pelukannya. Beruntung Leo tidak menolak, dan membuatnya yakin untuk membuat pelukan ini semakin erat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk berbisik pada Leo.

"Maafkan aku… aku rela mati untuk mendapatkan maafmu itu, Leo."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Ia menatap wajah manis Leo beberapa saat, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia merindukan manisnya bibir itu. Ia ingin mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. Namun saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Leo memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ravi.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang pernah aku cintai untuk selama-lamanya. Dan saat aku berhasil menemukan penggantinya, aku hampir kehilanganmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah mendengarmu berselingkuh dengan orang lain di belakangku. Semua ini, membuat perasaanku perlahan mati."

Leo tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Ravi begitu saja di Ruang rawatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia mudah sekali stress, dan ia membutuhkan waktu agar tidak membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk sementara waktu ini, Leo hampir tidak bisa melewati kenyataan. Ia merasa begitu terpuruk. Tersiksa setelah mendengar pengakuan menyakitkan dari seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya.

Di sudut hatinya, ia memiliki pikiran yang buruk. Menginginkan seseorang yang nyatanya merasakan sakit lebih dari yang dirasakannya. Berusaha mendapatkan lebih daripada yang ia lakukan. Di tengah malam yang semakin larut, ia tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan tak menentu.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai Mobilnya menuju Kantor Polisi guna menemui seseorang yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dan juga Ravi. Ya, ia ingin bertemu dengan Hongbin dan mendengarkan alasan kenapa Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang jahat terhadapnya. Dan juga… tentang perselingkuhan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Ravi di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sang Polisi yang menangani Kasusnya, menuntun langkahnya menuju sebuah sel tahanan dimana Hongbin ditahan untuk sementara. Kemudian ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan untuk menjenguk tahanan. Dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca transparan yang memiliki lubang-lubang kecil agar ia dapat berbicara dengan tahanan.

Tak lama, muncul seorang Polisi yang mendampingi Hongbin memasuki Ruangan itu. Hongbin hanya menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Wajahnya pucat, dan ia terlihat tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

Sementara Leo, ia menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menunggu sampai pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau memiliki waktu 20 menit untuk berbicara dengannya," ucap seorang Polisi pada Leo dan Leo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Dan kini, menyisakan mereka berdua di Ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Hongbin tidak bisa menyentuh Leo, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya dapat berinteraksi melalui suara.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa waktu, pecah oleh satu pertanyaan Hongbin yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Leo.

"Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan selama ini? Aku… siap untuk mendengar semuanya secara langsung darimu."

Leo berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan selingkuhan Tunangannya ini.

"Jika kau berpikir semua ini karena Ravi, maka kau salah. Sudah ratusan kali Ravi menolakku dan aku tetap memaksanya untuk menyentuhku. Dan pada malam itu, impianku menjadi nyata. Ia menyentuhku. Awalnya aku berpikir dengan cara itu aku dapat menjadikannya sebagai milikku. Tetapi nyatanya aku salah… ia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelahnya," jelas Hongbin.

Terdengar jutaan nada bersalah yang Hongbin lontarkan di setiap perkataannya. Jantung Leo berdebar begitu keras seiring ia mendengarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah ia harus mempercayai hal itu atau justru sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukainya bahkan mengaguminya? Ravi adalah Pria yang sangat sempurna. Aku telah mengagumi sejak lama bahkan saat kami masih berada di China. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, tetapi ia tak pernah melihatku."

Hongbin meneteskan airmatanya dan menyerah dengan kerasnya hati Ravi yang tak pernah untuknya. Ia berhenti untuk mengharapkan Ravi dan merelakannya bahagia bersama Lelaki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Leo adalah orang yang baik, dan Leo memang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Ravi dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, dan itu adalah kau. Tetapi aku tetap memaksanya dan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Maafkan aku, Leo. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk melukaimu sedikitpun."

Bagaimana Leo dapat memaafkan Hongbin setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini? Ia marah besar pada Lelaki ini. Tetapi ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak dapat mengembalikan kaca yang sudah pecah. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia sudah mendengar kalimat maaf dari dua orang yang telah menyakitinya. Jika bukan karena rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap Ravi, ia tidak mungkin memaafkan mereka. Salahkan hatinya yang begitu lemah dan tak menginginkan Ravi menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ia membutuhkan Ravi untuk kehidupannya di masa depan.

Dan itu berarti, ia harus melupakan segala dan membuat kisah hidup yang baru.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Hanya itu yang dapat Leo ucapkan pada Hongbin. Ia kini yakin bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Ravi. Ia percaya bahwa Ravi tulus mencintainya. Dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Ravi, sudah cukup membuktikan cinta Ravi yang begitu besar untuknya.

"Kembalilah padanya. Aku yakin Ravi telah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Kalian harus hidup dengan bahagia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah berbesar hati memaafkan seluruh kejahatanku."

Leo mengangguk lemah dan menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya pada Hongbin. Tak terasa waktu yang ia miliki telah berakhir. Memaksanya untuk segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ruangan itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi… di Persidangan nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku dengan hukuman ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi," ucap Hongbin sebelum Leo pergi dari Ruangan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis dari Leo, airmatanya bahkan telah ia hapus sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya menyesal. Semua ini terjadi di waktu yang salah."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Leo benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Hongbin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sepertinya Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir FF ini :')**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **Feedback juseyo~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Jika kau berpikir semua ini karena Ravi, maka kau salah. Sudah ratusan kali Ravi menolakku dan aku tetap memaksanya untuk menyentuhku. Dan pada malam itu, impianku menjadi nyata. Ia menyentuhku. Awalnya aku berpikir dengan cara itu aku dapat menjadikannya sebagai milikku. Tetapi nyatanya aku salah… ia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelahnya," jelas Hongbin.

Terdengar jutaan nada bersalah yang Hongbin lontarkan di setiap perkataannya. Jantung Leo berdebar begitu keras seiring ia mendengarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah ia harus mempercayai hal itu atau justru sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukainya bahkan mengaguminya? Ravi adalah Pria yang sangat sempurna. Aku telah mengagumi sejak lama bahkan saat kami masih berada di China. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, tetapi ia tak pernah melihatku."

Hongbin meneteskan airmatanya dan menyerah dengan kerasnya hati Ravi yang tak pernah untuknya. Ia berhenti untuk mengharapkan Ravi dan merelakannya bahagia bersama Lelaki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Leo adalah orang yang baik, dan Leo memang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Ravi dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tahu bahwa ia telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, dan itu adalah kau. Tetapi aku tetap memaksanya dan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Maafkan aku, Leo. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk melukaimu sedikitpun."

Bagaimana Leo dapat memaafkan Hongbin setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini? Ia marah besar pada Lelaki ini. Tetapi ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak dapat mengembalikan kaca yang sudah pecah. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia sudah mendengar kalimat maaf dari dua orang yang telah menyakitinya. Jika bukan karena rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap Ravi, ia tidak mungkin memaafkan mereka. Salahkan hatinya yang begitu lemah dan tak menginginkan Ravi menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ia membutuhkan Ravi untuk kehidupannya di masa depan.

Dan itu berarti, ia harus melupakan segala dan membuat kisah hidup yang baru.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Hanya itu yang dapat Leo ucapkan pada Hongbin. Ia kini yakin bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Ravi. Ia percaya bahwa Ravi tulus mencintainya. Dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Ravi, sudah cukup membuktikan cinta Ravi yang begitu besar untuknya.

"Kembalilah padanya. Aku yakin Ravi telah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Kalian harus hidup dengan bahagia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah berbesar hati memaafkan seluruh kejahatanku."

Leo mengangguk lemah dan menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya pada Hongbin. Tak terasa waktu yang ia miliki telah berakhir. Memaksanya untuk segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ruangan itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi… di Persidangan nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku dengan hukuman ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi," ucap Hongbin sebelum Leo pergi dari Ruangan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis dari Leo, airmatanya bahkan telah ia hapus sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya menyesal. Semua ini terjadi di waktu yang salah."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Leo benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Hongbin.

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**  
 **Author:** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:** **  
**THE SOUL (LR/WONTAEK)

 **Main Cast:** **  
**Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi  
Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo  
Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

 **Support cast:** **  
**Other cast (VIXX's members)

 **Rating:** **  
**M

 **Genre:** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:** **  
**CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:** **  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] "Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku." -Leo. Angst. LR/WonTaek. VIXX Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
VIXX - Love Letter

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.** **  
**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

" _Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Semuanya memiliki akhir. Sejak tak ada lagi kisah cinta, dan sejak aku memiliki sebuah cerita. Mengenalmu adalah hal yang berharga untukku."_

Kenapa ia tidak mengingat kalimat itu?

Padahal kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan pada Ravi. Saat ia benar-benar telah menyadari bahwa Ravi memang mencintainya.

Jika sampai detik ini ia masih meragukan cinta Lelaki itu, bukankah ia terlihat keterlaluan?

Malam ini, ia tak ingin merasa sendirian. Dan keberadaan Ravi di sampingnya, membuatnya tak mampu menampik kenyataan. Ravi telah menjadi Tunangannya dan mereka hidup bersama. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memperlakukan Ravi dengan baik. Terlebih, Lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit siang tadi.

Sesampainya di Apartemen, Ravi tak mengatakan satu patah kata pun, begitu pun dengan dirinya. Mereka bertahan dengan keterdiaman yang sama. Ravi tidak ingin Leo semakin membencinya, sementara Leo merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Ravi.

Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap seikat bunga Tulip berwarna putih, bertengger manis di dalam pot panjang yang diletakkan di pinggir jendela. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan baginya karena ia sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Tidak menyangkal, ia tahu siapa yang meletakkan bunga itu di sana. Tentu orang itu adalah Lelaki yang saat ini sedang berbaring terlelap di sampingnya.

Membuang seluruh rasa egoisnya, ia perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Ravi. Ia langsung dapat melihat jelas wajah pucat itu, dan satu tangannya reflek terangkat untuk meraih wajah itu.

Wajahnya mendekat. Ia hembuskan nafas hangatnya pada wajah tampan itu, dan pandangannya perlahan beralih pada belah bibir yang sangat ia rindukan. Memberanikan dirinya, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya lembut pada permukaan bibir Ravi. Mengecupnya perlahan dan merasakan desiran kencang dalam aliran darahnya. Jantungnya pun berdegup dengan keras.

Sepasang mata miliknya mulai terpejam, dan pada saat itu juga, ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menangkup wajahnya erat. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung menatap langsung pada sepasang yang selalu ia kagumi selama ini.

Ravi terbangun dari lelapnya, dan kini berganti mengambil alih ciuman hangat itu. Sementara tubuh Leo bekerja di luar kendalinya, karena saat ini ia membiarkan Ravi menindih tubuhnya dan sepasang tangannya telah melingkar sempurna pada leher Ravi.

Mereka tak membutuhkan kata. Mereka tak membutuhkan kalimat. Mereka tak membutuhkan suara untuk bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah cinta. Tatapan mata mereka sudah cukup untuk dapat saling menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Leo merasakan nafas Ravi mulai memburu, ia membiarkannya. Ia membiarkan Ravi mengeksplorasi mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Bibir mereka saling bertaut dan lidah mereka menari saling melilit.

Ravi tersenyum. Ia sedikit bergumam, setelahnya ia mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Ia mengusap bibir yang baru dilumatnya itu, dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Leo.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Ravi. Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dan Leo sangat menyukai suara itu.

Leo mengangguk. Ia menarik leher Ravi dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Membawa Ravi pada sebuah ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Menikmati segala rasa yang ia rasakan. Begitu indah, menakjubkan dan mendebarkan.

Ravi mengembangkan senyumannya. Satu tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan juga celana yang masih melekat di kakinya. Dilanjutkannya dengan melepaskan pakaian atasnya. Gerakan tangannya begitu cepat, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ciumannya pada Leo sesekali terputus karena aktivitasnya.

Baginya, malam ini Leo terlihat sangat manis. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, kedua tangannya melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Leo. Tanpa adanya perlawanan yang berarti, kini keadaan Leo sudah sama seperti dirinya.

Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Tak hentinya Ravi menghujani bibir Leo dengan kecupan-kecupan yang basah. Tubuh keduanya semakin memanas. Tangan besar milik Ravi terus merangsang tubuh Leo. Dan ia berhasil. Ia merasakan jemari lentik Leo, mulai melepaskan celana dalamnya, dan mengusap lembut kejantanannya yang telah menegang.

Ciuman itu berakhir. Kini Leo menatap jauh ke dalam mata Ravi dengan tatapan yang seduktif. Tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia terus memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Ravi akibat perbuatannya.

Leo tersenyum kala perlahan tubuh kekar Ravi ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, Ravi melampiaskan rasa nikmat pada ereksinya, dengan menghisap leher Leo kuat. Leo melenguh kecil, dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan posisi hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh Ravi.

Ia teringat akan luka tusuk yang dialami oleh Ravi, dan maka dari itu, ia tidak membiarkan Ravi terlalu banyak bergerak. Biarlah ia yang memegang permainan kali ini.

"Ravi… aku menginginkanmu," ucap Leo dengan suara yang lembut.

Ravi tersenyum dan menangkup wajah cantik Leo. Namun Leo menarik tangan Ravi, dan secara mengejutkan, ia menghisap jemari Ravi dengan sensual. Setelah beberapa saat, Leo mulai mengarahkan kejantanan Ravi untuk memasuki lubangnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menekan kejantanan Ravi hingga terdengar Ravi menggeram nikmat.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Leo melumat bibir Ravi, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tautan bibir mereka menemani aktivitas panas mereka kali ini.

Leo terus bergerak di atas Ravi, namun tak lama setelahnya, secara tiba-tiba, Ravi bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk, dan mengambil alih gerakannya. Ia menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Leo yang sudah membengkak, seolah tak memberi ampun pada sang pemilik. Ia menggenjot tubuh Leo dengan cepat dan bertenaga, dengan posisi saling terduduk berhadapan.

Leo tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya ketika Ravi memasukinya seperti ini. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk memeluk erat tubuh Ravi, dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat cinta pada Tunangannya tersebut agar lebih bersemangat.

Beberapa menit telah mereka lewati, hingga Leo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Ravi tiba pada orgasmenya dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Di sisa rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan, Leo memberikan kecupan penutupnya pada bibir Ravi. Setelahnya, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai mati, Leo."

Leo tertawa kecil, dan wajahnya merona hebat. "Kaulah satu-satunya Lelaki yang paling aku inginkan. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ravi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bisa saling memandang. Persidangan baru saja berakhir dan yang tersisa kini hanyalah isak tangis dan juga tawa bahagia dari kedua pihak yang berseteru.

Kasus atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Hongbin, telah dihapuskan oleh Hakim dan murni karena faktor ketidaksengajaan.

Hongbin harus berterima kasih pada Leo yang berusaha mati-matian untuk melindunginya dari dekaman jeruji besi. Begitupun dengan Ravi yang sekali menjadi Korban. Mereka; Ravi dan Leo, memberikan sesaksian yang meringankan tuduhan terhadap Hongbin. Mereka sepakat untuk memaafkan Hongbin dan membiarkan Hongbin melanjutkan kehidupannya secara bebas.

Jeruji besi bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk Hongbin. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu memiliki potensi di bidangnya, dan seseorang layaknya Hongbin, nyatanya masih dibutuhkan oleh Kantor dimana Ravi bekerja. Selaku Direktur di Perusahaan itu dan menggantikan posisi Hyuk, Ravi memiliki wewenang untuk menempatkan Hongbin kembali menjadi Sekertarisnya. Dengan catatan; Hongbin tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahannya.

Mereka sepakat untuk melupakan Kasus ini dan mengubur dalam-dalam kejadian kemarin sebagai masa lalu yang tidak patut untuk dikenang.

Sementara Ken, tak mungkin memikirkan hal lain selain Kekasihnya tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk memahami Hongbin dan membawa kembali Lelaki yang dicintainya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa berada di sini."

Ken mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia berhasil membawa Hongbin ke Rumahnya. Kekasihnya itu nampak pucat karena telah 3 hari berada di Kantor Polisi. Dan selama itu pula ia selalu menemani Hongbin tak perduli bila Petugas Kepolisian berulang kali menyuruhkan untuk pulang.

"Berjanjilah."

Hongbin menoleh ke arah Ken yang saat ini sedang terduduk di sampingnya. Ia bahkan masih merasakan genggaman tangan Ken pada tangannya. Lelaki tampan itu bersikap seolah tak ingin kehilangannya barang sedetikpun.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi padaku," lanjut Ken saat tak mendapati jawaban dari Hongbin.

"Di Dunia ini… mungkin akulah satu-satunya orang yang paling menyesal atas perbuatanku kemarin."

Tangan Ken yang semula berada di tangannya, kini beralih naik dan mencengkram kedua lengannya erat. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan Hongbin dapat melihat tatapan kasih sayang pada saat itu dari mata Ken.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Kita tidak perlu berpisah. Ribuan bahkan jutaan kali kau memintaku untuk pergi darimu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Meninggalkanmu, sama saja menghentikan nafasku."

Hongbin meneteskan airmatanya karena perasaan bahagia yang meluap. Ken adalah sebuah keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Tetapi bodohnya, ia tidak pernah menyadari keajaiban yang telah Tuhan berikan padanya selama ini. Ia memang bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tabu, dan tak pernah bisa ia miliki hanya karena sikap egoisnya.

Sedetik setelah Ken menghapus airmatanya yang menetes, Hongbin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ken dan mengecup bibir itu cukup lama. Ia bahkan menangkup wajah Ken dengan kedua tangannya agar ciuman itu tidak cepat berakhir. Hongbin memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menikmati rasa manis bibir Lelaki yang sudah merelakan hidupnya untuknya.

Hongbin merasa harus mencari kebenaran apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di wajah Ken, kini perlahan turun hingga dada Lelaki itu. Ken terkesiap karena ia percaya bahwa Hongbin merasakan detakan jantungnya yang keras. Reflek ia membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Hongbin dan perlahan mendorong tubuh itu hingga terbaring.

"Hongbin–"

"Tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama. Anggaplah aku sebagai milikmu. Aku… mencintaimu, Ken."

Ken telah meraih impiannya. Mendengar kalimat cinta terlontar dari bibir Hongbin, berhasil membawanya pada tempat terindah di Dunia ini. Ia ingin mendekap tubuh Hongbin selamanya.

Tak akan ia biarkan Hongbin lepas dari genggamannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Hongbin membawanya pada ciuman-ciuman yang lain. Ciuman manis nan lembut, yang membuatnya merasa seluruh Dunia seakan senyap. Sekali lagi, Hongbin mengangkatnya hingga ke Surga istimewa dimana hanya ada pesona dan kenikmatan di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hongbin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu hingga aku tidak dapat melihat dan melakukan apapun lagi."

Hongbin mengangguk. Ada nada isak di sela ciuman mereka. Namun baik Hongbin maupun Ken, melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka mulai dan tak ingin mengingat setitik pun kepedihan.

Mereka terlarut dalam sebuah cinta yang besar, yang tak pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- THE SOUL -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo menyadari semua yang ia alami terasa sangat berbeda. Tepatnya, setelah ia menemukan sosok yang benar-benar sempurna untuknya. Kini, ia telah bersama dengan Ravi. Ravi yang dicintainya, dan Ravi yang memilikinya.

Baru beberapa menit lalu, Ravi mengucapkan sumpah janji di hadapan banyak orang untuk mengikatnya selama-lamanya. Janji suci itu mereka ucapkan bersama-sama agar semua orang tahu bahwa mereka telah siap untuk menghadapi Dunia ini berdua.

Tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan selain hari Pernikahannya bersama Ravi. Ia melihat hal-hal yang indah mengiringi langkahnya di samping Lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi Suaminya itu.

Ravi tidak berbicara. Tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun ketika mereka melewati kerumunan orang yang turut bahagia atas Pernikahan mereka. Ravi menarik tangannya erat dan membawanya melangkah di tengah kelopak-kelopak bunga Tulip putih; bungan kesukaannnya, menuju sebuah tempat yang telah dipersiapkan untuk mereka.

Suara gemuruh kerabat-kerabat yang mendukung, perlahan menghilang seiring terciptanya jarak yang mereka ukir. Ravi nampak tampan dengan Tuxedo berwarna hitamnya, dan juga tatanan rambut yang rapih. Leo memperhatikan Lelaki tampan itu secara diam-diam dan menggumamkan rasa syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengiirimkan Ravi ke dalam hidupnya.

Ravi menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Aroma Kamar Hotel yang mewah meyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ravi menariknya ke dalam pelukan Lelaki itu, lalu menciumnya dengan cepat. Ciuman itu cukup lama berlangsung hingga keduanya merasa oksigen di dalam paru-paru mereka kian menipis.

"Terima kasih, sayangku."

Ravi membisikkan kalimat yang manis di telinganya. Suara berat itu selalu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Kau telah membiarkanku menikah denganmu."

Leo ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Ravi. "Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan mengizinkanmu menikah dengan orang lain?"

Ravi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

Lalu Lelaki berkulit tan itu membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang manis. Lagi.

Mereka sudah sering melakukan ciuman itu, tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini… ciuman ini terasa lebih manis dan mendebarkan. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Berbagi cinta melalui sebuah ciuman, dengan latar belakang pemandangan Kota yang indah di malam hari, menambah kesan romantis pada malam mereka kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Leo setelah ciuman mereka terputus.

"Dan aku memujamu!" Ravi berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam. Tak hentinya ia menatap mata indah milik Leo.

"Maaf sempat membuatmu cemas," lanjut Ravi.

Ia mendudukkan Leo di atas Ranjang yang bertabur bunga, sementara dirinya berada di hadapan Leo bertumpu pada kedua lutut kokohnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Leo menangkup wajah Ravi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Dapatkah aku menciummu lagi?" tanya Leo penuh gairah.

Tanpa menjawab, Ravi mendorong tubuh Leo hingga terbaring dan mencari bibir Leo untuk diciumnya. Sampai Leo merasa seolah ia memberikan dirinya pada Ravi secara sempurna dan mutlak.

"Aku milikmu," ucap Leo ketika Ravi memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara. "dan selama aku menjadi milikmu, tidak ada yang menjadi masalah… bahkan masa lalu yang kita alami."

Ravi tersenyum dan menautkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari milik Leo.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali. Tidak perlu cemburu, tidak ada satu pun yang secantik dirimu. Dan bahkan ketika aku menyentuh mereka, tidak ada getaran yang berarti seperti yang telah kau berikan padaku. Dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga aku mati."

Leo bernafas lega ketika Ravi mengecup keningnya.

"Aku menikmati setiap menit Pernikahan kita. Aku terus berpikir bisa menjadi Suamimu adalah mimpi. Aku terus memikirkan betapa aku mencintaimu."

Ravi tak hentinya berbicara. Begitu pun dengan Leo yang tak hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan Kekasih hatiku yang cantik. Aku siap untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milikku malam ini. Hingga pagi tiba, aku bahkan tidak perduli. Aku akan terus menciummu sambil menceritakan betapa besar cintaku padamu."

Cara Ravi berbicara, membuat Leo merasa seolah api menyala kembali dalam tubuhnya. Pada saat yang sama pula, ia merasa malu. Ia sudah menantikan setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam sampai ia dapat berdampingan dengan Ravi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa beruntung menemukanmu?"

Leo mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tak harus ia jawab, dan memilih untuk menarik leher Ravi dan menciptakan ciuman-ciuman yang lain.

" _Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa beruntung bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu? Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat kita dinikahkan, bahwa kau adalah Suamiku, sehingga aku bisa merawatmu dan mencintaimu untuk selamanya."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo endingnya pendek dan terkesan maksain :'(**_

 _ **Semuanya Yuta lakukan semata-mata agar semua cast bahagia :'v**_

 _ **Maaf juga kalo Hyuk dan Hakyeon menghilang bagaikan ditelan Bumi wkwkwk**_

 _ **Intinya, Yuta seneng karena bisa selesaiin FF WonTaek pertama Yuta ini. Rasa lega/?**_

 _ **Semoga para pembaca puas dan merasa terhibur oleh FF ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.**_

 _ **SARANGHAE!**_


End file.
